Las mil de Cheerilee
by blackGC
Summary: "¿Cómo puede un pony tan increíble como usted no tiene un pony Especial en el día de los corazones y Cascos?" Con esa sola frase, mil recuerdos inundaron de nuevo la mente de la Señorita Cheerilee. Mil recuerdos de un millar de citas terribles que ella preferiría simplemente olvidar. Traducción del FIC original de xjuggernaughtx publicado en Fimfiction
1. Cita Uno - Un viaje a Sugarcube Corner

**Cita Uno - Un viaje a Sugarcube Corner**

El oficial Turnkey se sentó frente a la cansada yegua, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y golpeándolo contra el escritorio. "Así que, vamos a repasar esto, señorita..."

"Cheerilee", la yegua respondió miserablemente.

"Claro," dijo el oficial, sacudiendo hacia afuera un cigarrillo. Levantando las cejas, miró hacia el paquete y luego a Cheerilee, ofreciendo el cigarrillo a la temblorosa profesora. "¿Fuma?"

"¡Oh no! No", respondió Cheerilee, curvando su labio ligeramente. "Pero gracias", continuó, tragando saliva.

"Como quieras", dijo el semental, encogiéndose de hombros. Con soltura, sacó el cigarrillo y lo encendió, sacudiendo la llama del fosforo. Y sacando un cenicero, el casualmente tiró la cerilla ennegrecida del fosforo en el cenicero. "Así que dime otra vez, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron cubiertos de glaseado dentro de Sugarcube Corner a las doce y media de la mañana?"

"Ya le he dich-" le dijo Cheerilee a él antes de detenerse a suspirar. Mirándolo desde la perspectiva de la policía, ella no podía culparlos. Incluso _ella_ no podía creer cómo la noche había resultado. "Bien, lo que sea. ¿Dónde quieres empezar?"

"Vamos a empezar con cuando ustedes dos se juntaron", dijo Turnkey, recogiendo su pluma y girándola en su casco.

"Como he dicho antes, habíamos decidido reunirnos en el Café paître para una tardía cena nocturna", dijo Cheerilee, frotándose su adolorida frente.

"Aquí dice que ustedes no se juntarían hasta las diez", dijo Turnkey, levantando una ceja. "Eso es bastante tarde para una cita a ciegas, ¿no te parece?"

"Tenía trabajos que evaluar, y yo no iba a terminar hasta entonces."

"¿No hubiera sido mejor sólo elegir un día diferente?", Dijo Turnkey, soplando una espesa nube de humo.

"¡ _Siempre_ tengo trabajos que evaluar!" le grito Cheerilee, frotándose los ojos. Ella había estado despierta casi veinticuatro horas en este punto y el constante humo de estos oficiales le estaba irritando los ojos.

"¡Whoa, tranquila!", Dijo Turnkey, alzando sus pezuñas para evitar su ira. "Sólo estoy tratando de conseguir las cosas claras."

Ajustando sus codos sobre la mesa, Cheerilee apoyó la cabeza en su pata, apoyándola en su mejilla. "Sí, era tarde, pero era cuando los dos teníamos tiempo", dijo ella, mirando hacia la esquina de la habitación. "¿Eso le sirve?", Continuó, moviendo sus ojos hacia el fornido oficial y dándole una mirada seria.

"Lo que usted diga, señorita", dijo, dando golpecitos con el lápiz sobre la mesa. "Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Hablamos un poco y luego pedimos un poco de comida." Cheerilee se frotó las sienes, esperando que ella pudiera borrar los eventos de la noche de su mente si ella se masajeaba lo suficiente.

"¿Y ahí es donde el trató de envenenarte?"

"¡NO!" Gritó la yegua, con los ojos en llamas. Turnkey se balanceó hacia atrás en su silla. "¡Yo sigo diciéndole a ustedes ponis que él nunca trató de envenenarme! ¡Él no se habría comido el hongo si hubiera pensado que era venenoso!"

"¡Está bien, está bien!", Dijo Turnkey, apagando su cigarrillo y sacando otro. "¡Por Dios, cálmese, señorita! Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, más pronto podrá volver a casa."

"¡Tú fuiste quien menciono lo de envenenar!"

"¡Bueno, él fue _envenenado_ , señorita!"

"¡Fue un accidente!" Cheerilee gritó, golpeando su pata sobre el escritorio. "Él es un estudiante graduado de botánica en la Universidad de Baltimare y está aquí haciendo la investigación para su tesis."

"¿En Ponyville?", Dijo Turnkey con escepticismo.

"Bueno, en el Bosque Everfree. Ahí es donde él consiguió el hongo", dijo Cheerilee, suspirando. "Yo le dije que tal vez debería comprobarlo antes de cortarlo y ponerlo en su pasta, pero me dijo que estaba seguro de que era un manjar gourmet."

"Y él, ¿trato o no, de poner este manjar en tu alfredo?"

"Él me _ofreció_ darme un poco, pero le dije que no. ¡No es como que él tratara de ocultarlo!"

El oficial miró a Cheerilee por un momento, golpeando a un ritmo impaciente en el escritorio con su pluma. "¿Y cuánto tiempo después de este 'manjar' dijiste que le tomó a él... um, para 'enloquecer', como tú lo describiste?"

"Como ya lo dije las primeras tres veces, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Justo cuando se servía el postre."

"¿Y tu dices que su mente se había despertado ante la crueldad que nosotros como especie habíamos infligido a los postres, y él necesitaba... err... liberarlos?"

Cheerilee bajó su cabeza y la puso sobre sus pezuñas, cerrando los ojos ante el horrible recuerdo de la cita pasando por su mente de nuevo. "Sí", dijo con cansancio. "Dijo que había alcanzado la iluminación y que ya era hora de corregir los grandes males que habíamos cometido."

"¿Y cómo exactamente respondiste ante esto?", Dijo Turnkey, tomando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y soplando el humo en anillos.

"Mira, no soy una idiota", dijo Cheerilee, girando sus ojos. "Fui a la universidad. Experimenté. Pude ver que sus pupilas estaban sobre-dilatadas, incluso en esa luz. No era demasiado difícil, como sumar dos y dos."

"¿Y entonces el irrumpió en Sugarcube Corner?"

Cheerilee asintió con tristeza. "Está al otro lado de la calle. Dijo que podía oír a los pasteles clamando por libertad."

"¿Y tu decidiste ayudarlo con esta fuga de pasteles?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", Dijo Cheerilee, frunciendo los labios. "¡No seas idiota! estaba tratando de romper la puerta de mi amiga. ¡Yo estaba tratando de calmarlo y llevarlo al hospital!"

"Pero en vez de eso entraste al interior", dijo el oficial, garabateando una figura de un caballo en el borde de su informe.

"No, ¡me _arrastro_ dentro cuando logro tirar la puerta abajo!" Cheerilee exclamó. "Yo estaba tratando de apartarlo, ¡pero él era demasiado fuerte! ¡Rompió la puerta y voló hacia el mostrador! "Cheerilee bajó su cabeza hacia la mesa, con un suspiro de alivio al tocar el frío del metal. "Él llegó a las donas y pasteles a toda velocidad. Había glaseado por todas partes."

"Así que usted _no pago_ por la comida en el Café paître, ¿entendí bien?", Dijo Turnkey, inclinándose hacia adelante y señalándola con su pluma.

"Oh, por el amor de Pete..."

* * *

 **Notas Finales: Buenas ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que subí algo y supongo que muchos pensareis "Eh, solo esto después de tanto tiempo", pues no resulta que tengo un buen listado de historias que no puedo publicar en fanfiction por motivos de formato (No son clopfics). Así que si queréis leerlas mándenme un PM (Private Message) para darles el link a un archivo con la información necesaria para leerlas.**


	2. Cita Dos – Cosas Ardientes

**Cita Dos – Cosas Ardientes**.

"Sabes, yo no quiero parecer desagradecida", dijo Cheerilee, secándose el sudor de la frente.

"No, no", dijo Stormbolt, jadeando. "Es comprensible, de verdad."

"Es sólo que, bueno, cuando dijiste que tenías algo realmente interesante planeado" Cheerilee continuó, cambiando entre casco y casco para permitir que el calor se calmase un poco, "No me esperaba esto... exactamente."

"En retrospectiva, esta tal vez no era una idea tan caliente." Stormbolt sonrió débilmente. "Je, je. Caliente."

El ceño fruncido de Cheerilee se profundizó. Stormbolt continuaba sudando.

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó finalmente.

Stormbolt escaneo la zona, con la esperanza de encontrar inspiración. "Bueno", dijo finalmente, "¡háblame de ti! ¿Dónde creciste?"

"¡No creo que este sea el momento para eso!", Dijo Cheerilee, mirando al semental. "¡Quiero saber cómo vas a sacarnos de este lío!"

"¡Hey, tu estuviste de acuerdo con esto!", Dijo Stormbolt, devolviendo la mirada.

"No, yo estaba de acuerdo con una sorpresiva actividad al aire libre que podría haber sido divertida y cuando mencionaste turismo, dije que sería maravilloso. ¡Nunca dije nada de esto!"

"Te traje flores", dijo el semental débilmente.

" _¡Están en llamas!_ " Gritó Cheerilee, agitando los narcisos en llamas.

"Pero probablemente nunca habías visto nada como esto en una cita, ¿verdad?", Dijo Stormbolt, tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar, excepto a la enrabiada maestra.

"En realidad, no", ella dijo con acritud. "No, no lo he hecho. ¡Y eso es porque estamos en un volcán!" Ella agitó sus cascos sobre su cabeza, esquivando los flamantes trozos de narcisos que llovían sobre ella. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que la cornisa cedería?" se devolvió mientras pateaba una pequeña roca en la burbujeante piscina de lava a unas yardas de distancia.

Cheerilee le dio al semental una mirada plana. "¿No eres un escalador de montañas profesional?", Dijo. 

"Bueno, sí..."

"¿No te ganas la vida llevando ponis en giras impresionantes por varias montañas y las tierras altas de Equestria?"

"Err... sí, lo hago."

"¿No te señale que la roca de lava porosa era notoriamente débil?", gritó Cheerilee, lanzando las quemadas cáscaras de las flores en el magma, "¡¿y no me lo dijiste que confiara en ti y que tú habías hecho esto un millón de veces?!" Stormbolt hizo una mueca cuando miro el ramo carbonizado y este desapareció.

"Bueno, ¿no es bonito y... eh, aislado?", Dijo, mirando esperanzado a la yegua mientras ella saltaba lejos de un diluvio de brasas ardientes que acaba de estallar de una piscina cercana de roca fundida. "Ningun poni alrededor que nos moleste."

Stormbolt se acobardó cuando Cheerilee le lanzó una mirada feroz mientras abanicaba su flanco. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, algunas de las brasas habían logrado aterrizar allí y ella empezó a retarlo. "¡Oh, va a estar muy apartado pronto, amigo, si no empiezas a arreglar este lío!" Cheerilee trotó y agarró el semental por la oreja, tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo hasta su nivel. "¡Voy a tirarte allí después de tus flores, en un minuto si no nos sacas de aquí!"

"Bueno, ¡¿Y qué se supone que haga al respecto?!", gritó Stormbolt. "¡No es como que tenga mi equipo conmigo!"

"Bueno, ¡si tu anuncio en los personales no hubiera sido una gran mentira, podrías habernos sacado volando de aquí!"

"¡Oye, eso fue innecesario!", Dijo Stormbolt, alejando su oído de la furiosa yegua. "Mira, está bien, me equivoqué al poner esa cosa de pegaso allí, pero cuando tus padres te nombran Stormbolt, bueno, las yeguas tienen esta cierta expectativa."

"¿Te refieres a algo como la expectativa que una yegua pueda tener cuando ellas esperan conocer a un pegaso y ellas se encuentran con un pony tierra en su lugar?", Dijo Cheerilee. 

"Bueno-" 

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!" Cheerilee gritó de nuevo, levantando sus cascos.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo en contra de los ponis de tierra?", Dijo Stormbolt, pasando sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo sobre ella. "¡Mira quién habla!"

"¡No seas un idiota! ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de los ponis de tierra!" explotó Cheerilee, poniendo una pezuña en su pecho. "¡Tengo algo en contra de los mentirosos! Sin embargo, yo estaba dispuesta, por la bondad de mi corazón, a darle a _este_ mentiroso una segunda oportunidad, ¡y mira a donde me llevo!" Cheerilee enfatizo su declaración con un barrido de su pezuña, llamando innecesariamente la atención de Stormbolt hacia la lava y los gases letales que los rodeaban.

"Mira, sólo soy sensible sobre el nombre, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Stormbolt, sentándose malhumorado antes de saltar de nuevo con sus cascos, aullando. La expresión helada de Cheerilee no logró derretirse mientras él abanicaba su trasero humeante. "Mis padres siempre quisieron un pegaso. Solían hacerme ponerme estas pequeñas alas cuando yo estaba corriendo en el patio trasero, y-"

"Sí, muy trágico" gruñó Cheerilee. "¡Podemos encontrarte un buen terapeuta _una vez que subas fuera de esta caldera y nos consigas un poco de ayuda_!"

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Stormbolt, comprobando su cola para asegurarse de que estaba completamente extinguida. "Tenemos que usar nuestras cabezas juntas y encontrar una manera de salir de este lío. Así que, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?"

"Creo que estamos en el paso uno: El asqueroso mentiroso que no debería preguntarle a la yegua cómo salir del lío que _el_ causo"

"Mira, lo siento, ¡¿vale?!", gritó Stormbolt, girando alrededor de la yegua. "¡Pensé que esto iría mejor! Me imaginé nos sentaríamos ahí arriba en el borde y miraríamos la luna y la lava que brillante y, no sé... ¡sería romántico y esas cosas! ¡Pensé que dejaría esta gran impresión!"  
"Bueno, lograste esa parte, amigo", dijo Cheerilee, suspirando. "Bueno, así que, no eres perfecto y esta cita está arruinada. Vamos a pensar qué hacer, y así podremos ir por caminos separados sin la necesidad de que yo te mate."

Las cejas de Stormbolt se juntaron. "Así que... no hay posibilidad de una segunda-"

"¡No!" Gritó Cheerilee. "¡Sólo sácame de aquí!"

"¡Whoah!, eso fue bastante duro." 

"¡Voy a mostrarte lo que es duro si no comienzas a escalar fuera de aquí y nos encuentres ayuda!"

Stormbolt suspiró profundamente y examinó las paredes escarpadas del cráter. Asintiendo con la cabeza, corrió a Cheerilee a un lado. 

"Bien, ahora sólo voy a subirme en tu espalda-" 

"¡Voy a matarte!"


	3. Cita Tres - Bajando la Barra

**Cita Tres - Bajando la Barra**

"¡... Y entonces corrí de nuevo a los cuarenta, y me eleve de un salto, quiero decir, muy, muy por encima de la cabeza del esquinero", dijo el Gridiron, inclinándose en su silla y levantándose lo más posible. "¡Y la pelota venia como si fuera víspera de navidad! Quiero decir, es como si tuviera un listón en él, ¿sabes?"

"Ah-hah," Cheerilee suspiró, picando su ensalada.

"¡Y simplemente cae justo en mis cascos!", Continuó, "¡Deberias haber visto la mirada en la cara de ese esquinero! Era como, eh..." Gridiron se detuvo un momento, golpeando su pesuña sobre la mesa mientras buscaba la palabra. "Bueno, se veía un poco como-" Cheerilee suspiró otra vez mientras el semental hizo una serie de caras repugnantes, gruñendo a cada una que no se sentía bien. Cuando Gridiron arrugo su rostro tan severamente que estornudó, Cheerilee saltó ante la apertura.

"Sabes, eso me recuerda una vez que los potrillos en mi clase-", dijo, forzando el brillo en su voz.

"Sí, espera", Gridiron interrumpió. "Aún no he terminado. De todos modos, así que allí con ese aspecto totalmente divertido en su rostro como si acabara de soltar un vertedero sobre su madre, y ya que él estaba ahí, me aseguré de 'accidentalmente a-propósito' golpearlo en el hocico con mi codo mientras descendía, ¡si sabes a lo que me refiero!" Gridiron movió las cejas mientras que Cheerilee miró su reloj. "Así que el cayo y el árbitro hace sonar el silbato, y allí estoy yo, todo inocentes, diciéndoles que no puedo controlar donde aterrizo."

"Ah-hah", dijo Cheerilee, mirando el reloj de nuevo. De alguna manera, solamente habían pasado cinco segundos.

"Bueno, ellos revisaron la jugada, y ya conoces a los árbitros. Todos corren alrededor diciéndose entre sí que de la otra persona está equivocada, y mientras tanto, ¡estoy un poco más allá hablando con esta animadora que esta que arde, que la franquicia acaba de contratar! ¡Oh, Dios mío, deberías verla!" Gridiron silbaba estridentemente, dibujando la forma de una yegua voluptuosa en el aire con sus pezuñas. Cheerilee sintió el poco de ensalada que se las había arreglado para comer luchando para salir de su estómago. "De todos modos, ellos lo dejaron a mi favor, y volvimos a alinear-"

"Sabes, odio interrumpir, pero tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz", dijo Cheerilee, avergonzándose cuando los otros clientes los miraban a ellos. Ella había estado tratando, sin éxito, de conseguir que Gridiron bajara su voz de trueno, pero había estado demasiado atrapado en su historia como para prestar atención.

"¡Oh, yo no sé si quieras hacer eso!", Dijo, estallando en una carcajada roznante. "Este lugar sólo cuenta con un cagadero, y creo que lo destruí cuando fui allí como hace veinte minutos."

Cheerilee recordó con cariño esos pocos minutos a solas, y estaba profundamente arrepentida de no haber escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos momentos en que sientes como que va a romper tu flanco en dos?" Gridiron continuo, recogiendo un crouton de su plato. Echándose hacia atrás, él lanzo el crouton en el aire, capturándolo con su boca. "Es como una guerra. Sólo tú y el mojón, ¡peleando para ver quién va a ganar! Fue más o menos así y, bueno, fue imposible tirarlo. Asi que solo lo deje ahí. Parecía arte, de todos modos. Los ponis van a ver eso y van a asustarse, ¿sabes? "Gridiron se balanceó en su silla y rugió con risa de nuevo. "¡Tendría que haberlo firmado o algo así! ¡Tal vez pueda conseguir que lo cuelguen en una placa!"

Cheerilee escaneo desesperadamente la taberna mientras Gridiron inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, casi rojo de tanto reír. Ella captó brevemente el ojo del camarero, pero después de un gesto momentáneo de piedad, él bajó la cabeza y desapareció por una puerta en la cocina. En el otro extremo de la barra, se dio cuenta de que el camarero se había movido lo más lejos posible de ellos y se estaba ocupándose de la limpieza de los vasos largos, ya impecables.

"¡Sabes, creo que voy a ir a buscarnos con unas bebidas!", Dijo Cheerilee, levantándose rápidamente y trotando hasta el final de la barra antes de que Gridiron pudiera protestar. El camarero le miró con recelo mientras se acercaba.

"¡Necesito dos de sus más complicadas, bebidas que consuman más tiempo!" Le susurró.

"Hey, pideme una cerveza, ¿quieres?" Gridiron gritó desde la mesa.

"Ignora eso", dijo, haciendo una mueca. "No me importa si tienes que inventar algo, si es que es necesario", Cheerilee miró su reloj de nuevo, "¡por lo menos que tarden media hora para preparar!" Cheerilee sintió que su corazón caer mientras los ojos del camarero se deslizaron a su derecha.

"Sí, me imagine que podríamos pasar el rato aquí en el bar a partir de ahora de todos modos", dijo Gridiron, sacando un taburete y cayendo pesadamente sobre él. "Dame una cerveza", dijo distraídamente al camarero.

"Eh, ¿qué tipo?", Dijo el camarero, quien tomo un vaso para cerveza. "Tenemos una pilsner de- "  
"¿Acaso te parezco una yegua estúpida?" Gridiron espetó. "Encuéntrame un Dopplebock! ¡La cerveza ligera es de sementales maricas!"

"Oh, yo no creo que tengo un barril de doppelbock, muy, muy _muy_ al fondo, en algún lugar. Puede que me tome un poco de tiempo encontrarlo", dijo el camarero, frunciendo los labios mientras desaparecía en la cocina. Cheerilee lo quedó mirando con envidia no disimulada.

"¡Buena idea, nena!", Dijo el Gridiron, inclinándose hacia un lado para rascarse agresivamente su flanco. "Me gusta cuando una yegua se bebe un par de copas! Mi padre estaba en lo cierto. Él siempre decía '¡trigo fermentado pone las yeguas en celo!' "Gridiron estalló en carcajadas otra vez, golpeando su pezuña en la barra.

 _¡Bueno, suficiente es suficiente!_ pensó Cheerilee. _¡No puedo soportar este cretino por más tiempo!_ Aclarando su garganta, Cheerilee comenzó acomodando sus alforjas en su lugar. "Sabes, yo he tenido... ah... una velad apeculiar, ¡pero tengo que irme! ¡Tengo que levantarme muy temprano para los potrillos!"

"¡Hey!", Dijo el Gridiron, frunciendo el ceño. "¡No puede simplemente levantarte e irte de esta manera!"

"Oh, ¡me temo que si puedo, y lo hare!" Cheerilee gritó, dejando caer toda pretensión de cortesía. "Creo que hemos terminado aquí."

"Bueno, vas a pagar la cuenta, ¿no?" Gridiron dijo mientras Cheerilee se dirigía a la salida. "Yo no traje ningún bit conmigo. Hey, ¡vuelve aquí!"


	4. Cita Cuatro - Un vuelo para recordar

**Cita Cuatro - Un vuelo para recordar**

La señora Cake se inclinó por la puerta que separaba la cocina y la sala de ventas de Sugarcube Corner ya que la campana que estaba encima de la entrada de la pastelería sonó alegremente. "¡Oh, hola, Bon Bon!" dijo la pastelera, sacudiéndose sus pezuñas enharinadas en su delantal. "Estás aquí por los petit fours, ¿verdad?" 

"¿Están listos?", Preguntó Bon Bon. "Sé que llegue un poco temprano, pero ya que estaba pasando por el barrio, pensé, voy a entrar y ver. Puedo volver..."

"¡Oh, cielos, no! ¡No hagas eso!", dijo Cup, desapareciendo en la cocina de nuevo. "Yo los terminé un poco más temprano esta mañana." A medida que los sonidos de traqueteo y golpes fuertes emanaron de la cocina, Bon Bon estiró su cuello sobre el mostrador, tratando de echar un vistazo a lo que fuera que la pastelera estaba haciendo allí.

Sudando ligeramente, la señora Cake finalmente regresó. "¡Aquí tienes!", Dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?", Preguntó Bon Bon, cargando las cajas en sus alforjas.

"Oh, bueno... Nosotros encadenamos las áreas de almacenamiento, ya sabes", dijo Cup, girando los ojos. 

"¿Pinkie?", dijo Bon Bon. 

"Pinkie" Cup respondió con un suspiro. "Honestamente, ella es mucho mejor que antes, pero después de ese desastre con la celebración del Día del Fundador, Carrot no va a correr ningún riesgo."

Bon Bon se inclinó sobre el mostrador con complicidad, poniendo un casco alrededor de la oreja de la pastelera. "Hablando de desastres, ¿te enteraste lo de Cheerilee?"

Los ojos de Cup se dilataron rápidamente. "¡No!" Respiro hondo. "¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"Más bien _¡'que NO ocurrió'!_ " Bon Bon respondió, tapándose la boca para reprimir su risa.

"¡Bueno, vamos!", Dijo la señora Cake, pisando con su casco con una irritación fingida. "¡No me hagas rogar! ¡He estado atrapada aquí todo el día vigilando a Pinkie!"

"Ella salió con Caramel a un picnic de almuerzo en la tarde de ayer", dijo Bon Bon, torciendo su cabeza a la izquierda y derecha para escanear la habitación por cualquier fisgón que pudiera estar acechando allí.

"Y..." Cup motivó. Todos los ponis sabían que Caramel era un poco _"de techo ligero"_ , pero simplemente el salir con él no debería haber facilitado una conferencia susurrante a gran escala de Bon Bon.

"¡Bueno, me topé con Redheart el día de hoy y me conto todo el asunto!", Dijo Bon Bon, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. "Parece que Caramel realmente sacó todas sus cartas. Tenía las baguettes, una bandeja de vino y queso, una pequeña cesta... ¡toda la escena!"

"¡Oh, eso fue adecuado!" Cup suspiro, llevándose un casco a la boca. "¡Paso por aquí ayer por un pequeño pastel de café!"

"De todos modos", dijo Bon Bon, calentando la narración de la historia, "al parecer él había leído _El gran libro de las obscuras salidas románticas_ o algo, porque él trajo esta _gran_ cometa consigo. Dijo que pensó que sería un verdadero fabricador de memorias si la volaban juntos. "Bon Bon detuvo para reírse disimuladamente. "¡Resulto que tuvo razón!"

"¡Oh, ya me acuerdo!", Dijo Cup, mirando hacia arriba y lejos mientras ella busco en su mente, retrocediendo en el tiempo. "¡Su padre solía hacer estas maravillosos cometas! ¡El era conocido por toda Equestria gracias a ellas! Creo que incluso ganó un montón de premios."

"Caramel aparentemente trajo la más grande, más impresionante, si la información de Redheart es de fiar", Bon Bon rió. "Supongo que _realmente_ tenía esta cosa por Cheerilee hace ya un tiempo, ¡y él quería impresionarla!"

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Cup suspiraba, acercándose a ella.

"¡Bueno, Caramel tenía razón en una cosa: Se necesitaba de ambos para hacerla volar", dijo Bon Bon, con los ojos brillantes. "Al parecer, era tan grande que ambos tuvieron que correr al lado del otro para elevarla. Entonces, los dos tenían que mantener sus pezuñas en el carrete para mantenerse en el suelo."  
"¡Oh querida! ¡Pero hubo mucho _viento_ ayer!", Dijo Cup, involuntariamente servil.  
"Sí," Bon Bon respondió. "Redheart dijo que Caramel pensó que eso ayudaría."

"Oh, querida...", dijo Cup otra vez, ya muy por delante de la historia. " Él nunca ha sido el más inteligente, ¿verdad? Pero ¿por qué Cheerilee siguió con algo así? Ella siempre tiene su cabeza en la tierra."

"Caramel le dijo a Redheart que cuando el viento realmente comenzó a aumentar, Cheerilee había tratado de que el dejara ir la cometa, ¡pero ya conoces a Caramel", Bon Bon respondió. "Esa era la preciada cometa de su padre, y él no iba a perderla." Bon Bon se apoyó en el mostrador, apoyando un codo encima del vidrio. "Entonces el viento los puso fuera de balance, y tropezaron." 

"Ohhhhhh, querida." 

"Asi que, cayeron y el carrete se alejaba de ellos", dijo Bon Bon con gusto, "¡pero supongo que Caramel terminó tirándolo hacia atrás en la confusión y se quedaron enredados en el hilo!" 

"¡No!" Cup se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos cada vez más grande mientras que pegaba sus pezuñas en sus mejillas.

"¡Sí!" Bon Bon respondió, asintiendo. "¡Pronto, los dos estaban en el aire, y la cometa tirando de ellos directamente hacia la ciudad! Applejack dijo que atravesaron directamente su puesto de frutas, ¡y oí de la alcaldesa que la cometa los arrastró a través del cemento húmedo de la plataforma que la ciudad está colocando para ese nuevo centro comunitario!"

"¡Oh, no!" Gimió Cup. "¿Están bien?"

"Bueno, Cheerilee está bien", dijo Bon Bon, encogiéndose de hombros, "pero el pobre Caramel esta golpeado y bastante mal. Redheart dijo que él estaba más cerca del suelo que Cheerilee, por lo que tomó la peor parte. Nada roto, pero va a estar en el hospital durante unos días."

"¿Y que fue lo que finalmente los detuvo?", Preguntó Cup.

"¿Conoces ese enorme montón de estiércol que los Apple mantienen en el extremo sur de Sweet Apple Acres?" Bon Bon respondió, luchando por mantener una cara seria.

"¡NO!" Cup gritó horrorizada. 

Bon Bon solo asintió, sus risitas resoplantés haciéndole imposible hablar por el momento.

"¡Ohhhhhhhh, querida!" Cup suspiró. "Será mejor que les prepare una cesta de "Que se mejoren" para los dos."  
"Estamos planeando una noche de fiesta para Cheerilee una vez que la den de alta del hospital", dijo Bon Bon, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Redheart dijo que ella está bien, pero quieren mantenerla allí en observación un poco, sólo para asegurarse."

"Oh, pobrecita querida", dijo Cup tristemente. "Ella realmente ha pasado por un mal momento, ¿no?"

"¡Nunca he visto nada igual!" Bon Bon respondió mientras abría la puerta de la pastelería y salía hacia la atochada calle.


	5. Cita Cinco – Haciendose Rico

**Cita Cinco – Haciéndose rico**

"Como, ¿Qué hace aquí?" Diamond Tiara dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Cheerilee sonrió. Ella tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de los mecanismos internos de la mente de los potrillos, y en este momento, ella sabía que Diamond Tiara estaba repasando cada mal comportamiento reciente. Cheerilee luchó para reprimir una sonrisa al ver como su estudiante trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de salir de este lío.

"Bueno, en realidad, estoy aquí para ver a tu padre", dijo Cheerilee. "Él me está esperando."

Diamond Tiara hizo una mueca, mirando sobre su hombro rápidamente, y luego de vuelta a su maestra. "Um, ¡él está ocupado!" Dijo rápidamente, procediendo a cerrar la puerta. "¡Él probablemente estará ocupado toda la noche con trabajo y esas cosas, pero yo le diré que viniste!"

"¿Diamond, es esa la Señorita Cheerilee?" La voz profunda de Filthy llamó desde algún lugar dentro de la gran mansión. Cheerilee se tapó su sonrisa con un casco al ver a la potrilla estremecerse. "Hazla pasar, por favor."

"Um, puede entrar, supongo", dijo la potrilla, bajando su cabeza. Arrastrando sus cascos, dirigió a Cheerilee a través del opulento vestíbulo y por un pasillo lujosamente equipado. Finalmente, después de que Diamond tragara saliva con fuerza, Cheerilee no pudo soportar seguir engañándola por más tiempo.

"Sabes, Diamond", dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia la sombría potrilla: "Yo no estoy aquí para hablar de la escuela."

"¿Ah, enserio?", Dijo Diamond, animándose brevemente antes de inclinar la cabeza y levantando una ceja. "Entonces, para que, ¿por qué _estás_ aquí?"

"Como he dicho antes, estoy aquí para ver a tu padre," dijo Cheerilee brillando mientras sonreía. Tenía una buena sensación esta vez. Filthy Rich era un profesional muy respetado, y no muy severo a la vista. Cheerilee se había emocionado cuando habían chocado en la ciudad y él la había invitado a cenar.

Después de mirar a su profesora durante unos segundos, Diamond Tiara se encogió de hombros y siguió por el pasillo. "Él está aquí", dijo, empujando una puerta de caoba pulida.

"¡Ah, Cheerilee!", Dijo Filthy, levantándose de su silla de oficina para sacudir la pezuña de Cheerilee amablemente. "Es siempre es un placer. Por favor, toma asiento." El semental abrió un armario detrás de él y sacó una garrafa. "¿Cognac?", Preguntó, colocando dos copas sobre la mesa.

"Oh, no lo sé..." dijo Cheerilee, viendo a Filthy llenando los vasos, girando el líquido color ámbar en cada uno. "¡Bueno, tal vez sólo por esta vez!", ella terminó, tomando la copa. Tenía un olor celestial.

"Lo traje de Prance la última vez que la visité", dijo Filthy, tomando un sorbo. "Mmm, excelente. Esto es lo que obtienes por ochocientos bits la botella."

Cheerilee se atragantó, tosiendo mientras miraba al pony de negocios.

"¡Ya, ya!" Filthy rió. "No te preocupes. ¡Esta misma botella valdría dos mil bits aquí! ¿Por qué crees que fui directamente hasta Prance? ¡Era prácticamente una ganga!"

"¡Oh, Filthy, no tenía ni idea!", Dijo Cheerilee, mirando el vaso, vacilante. El coñac había perdido repentinamente parte de su atractivo. No podía recordar la última vez que había gastado ochocientos bits en cualquier cosa.

"Sí, ¡me encantan los buenos negocios! ¡Estoy seguro de que a ti también!" Filthy rió entre dientes, volviendo a llenar su copa. "De hecho, déjame mostrarte algo más." Filthy abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó varios folletos en papel satinado y los deslizó sobre el escritorio para Cheerilee. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Amneigh?"

Cheerilee frunció el ceño mientras abría los panfletos. "¿El proyecto de la pirámide?", Respondió ella, mirando a Filthy cautelosamente.

"Oh, Cheerilee. Cheerilee", Filthy chasqueó la lengua. "¿Proyecto de pirámide? Difícilmente. ¡Amneigh es la principal compañía de cosméticos y artículos diversos de Equestria! Vamos, ¡sólo echa un vistazo a estas ofertas! Estoy seguro de que una bonita yegua como tu podría encontrar cientos de artículos que de seguro te res-"

"¡Papá!", Dijo Diamond Tiara desde la otra puerta, causando tanto a Filthy como Cheerilee saltaran.

" _¡Hello!_ ¡Ella es una maestra! ¡No es como si tuviera dinero!"

"Diamond, ¿por qué no vas a ver lo que Silver Spoon está haciendo? ¿de acuerdo?" Filthy respondió rellenando su vaso. "Vuelve en una hora para la cena."

"Bien, lo que sea..."

"Potrillos", Filthy rió, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Cheerilee forzó una sonrisa, escaneando cortésmente los folletos momentáneamente antes de empujarlos nuevamente a través del escritorio. "Eh, gracias, pero-"

"¡No, no, no!", Gritó Filthy. "¡Eso no es todo de lo que Amneigh se trata!" El semental se levantó de un salto, rodeando la mesa para darle la vuelta al folleto. "Voy a ir directamente al meollo del asunto. Te vendría bien un ingreso extra, ¿o no?"

Los ojos de Cheerilee se movieron de un lado para otro brevemente antes de que ella abriera su boca. "Eh"

"¡No, no me respondas!" Filthy interrumpió. "A todos nos vendría bien un poco más, ¿eh?" Él le dio un codazo a Cheerilee en el costado. "Veras, Amneigh es también una herramienta poderosa en los cascos de la yegua correcta, y creo que esa yegua podrías ser tú." Filthy cruzo su pata alrededor de su hombro, barriendo con la otra en frente de ellos expansivamente. "Imagínate a ti misma, liderando un equipo de profesionales de ventas entrenados, ¡y por cada uno de ellos obtendrás el diez por ciento de las ventas! Veras que en nada de tiempo, serás capaz de adquirir"

"¡Señor. Rich!", Dijo Cheerilee, golpeando su pezuña de su hombro. "¿Me estás diciendo que me invitaste a cenar para tratar de reclutarme a mí en este..." Cogió un folleto y la dejó caer de nuevo a la mesa. "... negocio tuyo?"

"¡No, por supuesto que no!", Dijo Filthy, volviendo a su asiento. "¡Pido disculpas! ¡Fue terriblemente grosero de mi parte! Además, ¡Gangas Barnyard es mi verdadero negocio! Amneigh es simplemente algo que tengo por otro lado."

Cheerilee cruzó sus patas y miró hacia otro lado.

"Me lo merezco", dijo Filthy suavemente. "A veces me dejo llevar un poco. Paso mucho tiempo en la oficina. "Inclinándose sobre su escritorio, le ofreció a la maestra una sonrisa tímida. "¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?"

"Supongo," Cheerilee suspiró.

Filthy se aclaró la garganta. "Honestamente, yo quiero conocerte mejor", dijo. "Ya han pasado varios años desde que mi esposa falleció..." Cheerilee aflojó la fuerza de sus patas cruzadas mientras tragaba saliva. "Creo que ya es hora de seguir adelante", finalizó.

"Todos lamentamos su perdida", dijo Cheerilee al ver que los ojos del semental se humedecieron un poco. "Sé lo difícil que fue para Diamond."

"Sí, pero no continuemos con eso", dijo Filthy, abriendo otro cajón. La frente de Cheerilee se fruncido mientras el revolvía varias carpetas de archivos. "¡Ah, aquí está!", Gritó, deslizando el papel a Cheerilee. "Si pudieras llenar esto, por favor."

"¿'Solicitud de cortejo temporal con opción de permanencia (Evaluación Pendiente)'?" Cheerilee lo leyó, con la boca abierta mientras miraba de nuevo al contento pony de negocios. _"¿Estás loco?"_

"¡No, en absoluto!", Dijo, sonriendo. "Estoy recibiendo un buen grupo de solicitantes. ¡Lyra estuvo aquí ayer!"

"Gracias por la encantadora bebida", dijo Cheerilee, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera un minuto!" Filthy la llamó. "¡¿No quieres oír sobre los horarios flexibles y el paquete de generosos beneficios?! ¡Espera!"


	6. Cita Seis – ¿Qué pato?

**Cita Seis - ¡¿Qué pato?!**

Cheerilee rompió en un sudor frío, mientras se alejaba de la línea de patos amenazantes. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí?", le dijo en voz baja al afligido semental.

"¡Tú no dijiste nada acerca del estanque!" Summer Blaze susurró, sus ojos ardiendo. Mientras otros tres patos aterrizaban cerca, el saltó hacia atrás, golpeando su trasero dolorosamente contra un árbol.

"¡¿Por qué en Equestria iba a hacerlo?!" Cheerilee replicó, temblando a medida que los patos comenzaron a avanzar. "¡Íbamos en una caminata escénica! ¡El estanque es hermoso!" A su izquierda, un pato sacó una pequeña piedra de afilar, pasándola a lo largo del borde de su pico. El _swick-swick_ que la piedra hacia envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de la yegua. "Por lo general", terminó en silencio.

"Mira, resulta que yo me metí en algunos problemas con los patos hace un tiempo", dijo Summer Blaze, con la voz temblorosa. "No es nada, de verdad. Sólo un malentendido, ¡pero intenta decirle eso a un grupo de patos!"

Cheerilee sintió la familiar presión creciendo detrás de sus ojos. Hasta hace unos momentos, la cita había ido tan bien, que era casi un alivio. Cuando los patos habían aterrizaron repente a su alrededor, rodeando a la pareja y aterrándolos con una cacofonía de graznidos amenazantes. _¿Por qué esperaria algo diferente?_ Cheerilee pensó, suspirando.

"Vamos a tener que pasar a través de ellos", dijo Summer, escaneando la línea de aves con mal temperamento buscando un punto débil. "¡Si nos atrapan, estamos perdidos!"

"¡¿Por qué estoy _yo_ perdida?!" Cheerilee siseó. "¡Tú eres el que aparentemente traiciono a los patos! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo?!" Ella hizo una mueca al ver al ánade real ante ella levantar su pie palmeado. Un porrón común cercano curvó su pie en un puño, golpeándolo en el apéndice extendido del pato silvestre. Al chocar el puño en la palma, el ánade real apretó, haciendo sonar los nudillos del porrón mientras ambos miraban a la yegua con malicia.

"¡A ellos no les importa!", Dijo Summer, tragando saliva. "Es mi culpa por asociarme con estos tipos."

"¡Y-y que es lo qué vamos a-aah!", Dijo Cheerilee, saltando lejos cuando un pato se abalanzó, picoteando agresivamente su casco.

"¡No hay opción!", Dijo Summer Blaze, echándose para atrás. "¡Vamos a tener que huir!" Gruñendo, el semental bajó la cabeza y embistió la línea de patos. Al dispersarse, algunos lo rodearon, picoteando a Summer con saña y arrancando pedazos de melena. El resto voló al cielo, para caer sobre Cheerilee.

Apretando los ojos bien cerrados, Cheerilee gritó cuando salió disparada detrás del semental. A su alrededor, podía oler el penetrante aroma de las plumas sucias y sangre. _Dulce Celestia, ¡¿En qué me he metido esta vez?!_ Pensó mientras corría el riesgo de abrir uno de sus ojos.

Ella se arrepintió de inmediato ya que un pato se puso directamente en frente de ella, apuñalándole la cara rápidamente con su pico ensangrentado. Gritando, ella retrocedió y golpeó al pato con sus cascos, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el sonido de las plumas rompiéndose al caer en un arbusto cercano.

Varios pasos por delante de ella, Summer Blaze saltaba de forma errática, tratando de esquivar la multitud de anátidaes* enojados que lo acosaban. "¡Rápido, aquí-argh!", Gritó cuando un pico se cerró atrapando su oreja. Girándose, Summer golpeo con sus pezuñas traseras en la puerta del cuarto de herramientas del parque. "¡Estamos acabados si nos quedamos aquí en el campo abierto!"

* _anátidaes: Familia de aves a la que pertenecen los patos._

Demasiado asustada como para responder, Cheerilee puso toda la velocidad que pudo y se zambulló en la pequeña choza, temblando y sangrando por varios pellizcos dolorosos. Summer se apoyó sobre la puerta, cerrándola y sintiendo el peso de varias docenas de patos estrellándose del otro lado. Con un gruñido, forzó el cierre, presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta. Cheerilee señaló con una pezuña temblorosa a las alas que aleteaban atrapadas entre la puerta y la viga. Haciendo una mueca, Summer Blaze abrió la puerta un pelo y ella pico las alas con un rastrillo, obligándolas a salir. Ambos ponis retrocedieron ante el horrible graznido que rodeaba la estructura de madera medio podrida.

"¡Coge esas bolsas de fertilizante!", Dijo Summer, apuntando a la esquina detrás de Cheerilee. "¡Rompí la cerradura cuando pateé la puerta para abrirla. Vamos a utilizar las bolsas como soporte!"

Gruñendo, Cheerilee curvó sus cascos alrededor de la aspera costura del saco de yute más cercano, luchando para mover la pesada bolsa a la posición. Los músculos de Summer Blaze se realzaron desde su cuello mientras luchaba por mantener la puerta cerrada. En el otro lado, los patos golpeaban rítmicamente en la puerta una y otra vez; un ariete aviar. Con un grito, Cheerilee levantó la bolsa, trasladándola el último tramo antes de regresar a por otra.

"No puedo creer esto," murmuró Summer Blaze, presionando la pesada bolsa contra la puerta. Con el peso adicional, los patos estaban haciendo un impacto mucho menor. "De todos los lugares a los que podríamos haber ido, terminamos en un estanque."  
"Bueno, ¿cómo iba _yo_ a saber que serías enemigo de cada pato en Equestria?" Cheerilee gruñó mientras arrastraba una segunda bolsa por el piso de tierra.

"No es tu culpa", Summer suspiró. "No podías... Es... no sé ni por dónde empezar."

"Encuentra por donde", dijo la yegua, gimiendo mientras lanzaba la segunda bolsa sobre la primera. Secándose la frente, ella se quedó mirando el semental hasta que él apartó la mirada, avergonzado. "¡Si voy a estar atrapada en un cobertizo para herramientas maloliente, rodeado de patos sedientos de sangre, _por lo menos_ debo saber por qué!"

"Bueno, la verdad es que ni _yo_ sé el por qué, exactamente," dijo el semental, siseando mientras analizaba algunas de sus heridas más profundas para comprobar los daños.

 _"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?"_ , Exclamó Cheerilee, agitando sus pezuñas sobre su cabeza. "¡¿Cómo puedes ser atacado por los patos donde quiera que vayas y no saber cómo empezó?!"

"Mira, no soy exactamente fluido en pato, ¡¿vale?!" le respondió, levantándose de nuevo. "Simplemente no lo sé con seguridad." Los dos ponis se encogieron cuando los patos golpearon la puerta con más fuerza, y Summer Blaze se subió en la pila de abono, presionando su espalda contra la puerta. Cheerilee saltó nerviosamente hacia el centro de la habitación cuando los patos comenzaron a mirar desde los espacios entre los tablones de madera las paredes.

"¡Bueno, tienes que tener aunque sea una teoría!" Cheerilee dijo mientras sus ojos giraron lentamente hasta el techo. El techo de hojalata estaba rechinando por el peso de quién sabe cuántos pies palmeados.

"Todo se remonta a las migas de pan", dijo el semental.

"¿Perdón?", Dijo Cheerilee, parpadeando.

"Yo estaba en este lago en Detrot hace varios años, ¡y había todas estas bolsas de pan rallado simplemente ahí tiradas!", Respondió, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. "Ninguno de los patos ni siquiera las estaban tocando. Sólo bolsas y bolsas de deliciosas migas."

"¿Me estás diciendo que te _comiste_ las migas de todos los patos y ahora te odian?", Dijo Cheerilee con escepticismo.

"No", dijo Summer, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bueno, sí, pero esa no es toda la historia." El semental apoyó su frente en un casco. "Mira, sólo me gusta mucho el pan, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo, mirando a Cheerilee con un ojo bordeado por la fatiga. "Cuando vi todas esas bolsas, ¡solo enloquecí! ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se suponía que eran una ofrenda de paz entre los patos guerreros y las pandillas de gansos?! Quiero decir, ¡¿has oído hablar de eso?! Los gansos las pisotearon y los patos declararon algún tipo de vendetta sobre mí."

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Cheerilee gritó. "Si piensas que voy a creer-"

"Vigila por allí, ¡¿quieres?!" Summer Blaze gritó, apuntando con su pezuña hacia donde un pato estaba tratando de forzar su pico a través de una grieta especialmente grande en la pared. "¡Sé que es una locura, pero estos patos van en serio!" Summer dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en sus cascos. "Ha sido un infierno..."

"Si quieres conocer el infierno, amigo", dijo Cheerilee, frotándose el espacio adolorido entre sus ojos "¡Deberías tratar de conseguir una cita decente en esta ciudad!"


	7. Cita Siete – La voluntad de tener exito

**Cita Siete - La voluntad de tener éxito**

"¿Así que, tú eres la maestra de Ponyville, entonces?", Dijo Dusty, atravesando una papa con su tenedor. "Tú debes realmente disfrutar de los potrillos, ¿eh?"

"¡Oh, sí!", Respondió Cheerilee, rompiendo otro pedazo de la deliciosa hogaza de pan del restaurante, que el camarero había dejado en la mesa. "¡Cada uno está lleno de potencial! Es casi como un rompecabezas, ¿sabes? Hay que examinar a cada uno para averiguar lo que los motiva y utilizar eso para ayudarles a crecer."

"Encuentro que eso es admirable", dijo Dusty, secándose la esquina de su boca con su servilleta. "Los ponis de hoy están tan absortos en lo que _ellos_ hacen que nunca se toman el tiempo para ayudar a las próximas generaciones."

Cheerilee sonrió. _¡Oh, él es muy atento!_ pensó mientras masticaba sus tallos de trigo delicadamente salteados. Ella se había preocupado cuando él la invitó a salir, ya que su vida amorosa había sido tan... turbulenta, pero la noche había estado maravillosa. _¡Sigue así, amigo!_ pensó. _Estas a punto de ganarte la cita número dos._

Dusty le hizo una seña al camarero. "¿Te importaría traernos otra botella de este vino? Esta excelente."

"Por supuesto, señor", respondió el camarero, trotando rápidamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae a Ponyville?", Dijo Cheerilee, girando su vaso antes de inclinarlo hacia atrás, bebiendo el último sorbo de su marelot. "¿Yo no creo haberte visto por aquí antes?"

"Estoy buscando trabajo", dijo el semental, encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza. "He estado viviendo de ahorros los últimos ocho meses, pero estoy empezando a desesperarme. No puedo encontrar-"

 _"¡ALTO AHI!"_ Una voz tronó, provocando que Cheerilee y Dusty saltaran al unísono. "¡Te acabas de disparar en el casco, y sólo _Iron Will_ puede salvar tus posibilidades para una noche de amor!

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo Cheerilee, su pezuña presionada firmemente contra su pecho para calmar el rápido latido de su corazón.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_ aquí?" siseó Dusty, mirando al minotauro.

"Salvándote", Iron Will respondió, colocando su enorme cara directamente sobre Dusty, "¡De las futuras noches de celibato! Según lo acordado, ¡estoy aquí para entrenarte! Para moldearte en..." Iron Will puso sus manos en sus caderas, empujando su pelvis hacia adelante en rápida sucesión. "... ¡Un semental irresistible! ¡Tus bits pagaron por los secretos para echar un polvo, y prometi cumplirlo!"

"¿ _Qué_ está pasando aquí?" Cheerilee dijo fríamente, quemando un agujero en Dusty con sus ojos.

"Yo... je, je... ¡No tengo ni idea!" Dusty respondió, sudando profusamente y rascándose la melena.

"¡Regla número uno!" Iron Will tronó, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes del restaurante que aún no habían dejado de comer. "¡No recibirás flanco si vacío esta tu banco! ¡Nunca admitas que estás desempleado! "Iron se inclinó sobre la mesa, golpeando al furiosamente ruborizado semental en el pecho. "Lo estabas haciendo bien. Eras una, agradable, máquina de conversación cortés, ¡pero tu mala decisión envió esta cita en picada!" Iron Will giró de repente, cerniéndose sobre Cheerilee. "¡Podía verlo! ¡Esta yegua estaba a punto de enviarte trotando a la perrera!"

"Podrias ba-" Dusty le gritó al minotauro, antes de mirar a Cheerilee. "No sé de qué-"

"¿Pagaste los secretos para echar un polvo?", Dijo Cheerilee fríamente mientras cruzaba sus patas sobre su pecho.

"¡Así es!" Iron Will gritó. "¡Este semental lleva un período de sequía de dos años y tiempos desesperados requieren el asesoramiento de expertos! El curso de seducción de Iron Will es dinero bien gastado. ¡Un programa rentable que tiene a las yeguas poniéndose las medias para los sementales de toda Equestria!" Saltando sobre la mesa, Iron Will señaló a Dusty, quien había caído tan abajo en el asiento que apenas tenía sus ojos visibles por encima de la mesa. "Hasta sus últimos bits, este semental tuvo razón al gastarlos sabiamente. ¡Iron Will garantiza resultados!"

"Oh, ¡no creo que éste vaya a obtener los "resultados" que estaba buscando!" soltó Cheerilee, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa antes de saltar de su asiento. "¡Creo que vas a tener que devolverle sus bits!" Cheerilee lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia Dusty y este se encogió en su asiento otra pulgada.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Dusty gruñó al minotauro. "Ella se estaba calentando. ¡Casi la tenía!"

"¿Cómo te at-" comenzó Cheerilee, gruñendo.

"Mi curso garantiza _nada menos_ que tercera base dentro de las primeras tres yeguas," Iron Will gritó, arrancando al semental de su asiento y sosteniéndolo varios pies por encima del suelo "¡y estas ponchado! ¡Nos vamos al próximo al bate!"

"¡Se suponía que revisarías estas cosas conmigo _después_ de la cita!", Exclamó Dusty, pateando sus cascos inútilmente sobre el piso de madera del restaurante.

"El tiempo es bits", gritó Iron Will. "¡Aún no lo sabías, pero la cita termino en el minuto que dijiste que eras una escoria desempleada! ¡Si la yegua se enfrió, es momento de empacar! "Iron Will giró sobre sus pezuñas, empujando Dusty hacia la profesora que echaba humo. "¿Es este el tipo de semental con el que pasarías tu día?", Preguntó.

"¿Ahora que lo dices? No", respondió ella, recogiendo sus alforjas de debajo de la mesa.

"¡No, esto no es lo que parece!", Dijo Dusty, moviéndose.

Cheerilee respondió con una mirada entrecerrada.

"Bueno, está bien", dijo el semental, bajando la cabeza, "Lo es, pero no quería que fuera de esta manera."

"¡Oh, creo que veo como _querías que fuera_!" Cheerilee respondió con acritud. "¡Lo bueno es que tienes a un _experto_ para guiarte!" Cheerilee barrió con su pata por delante de ella, llamando la atención de Dusty hacia las expresiones frías de todo el restaurante. "Yo diría que vas a necesitar un buen consejo para obtener citas futuras en esta ciudad."

"¡¿Ves?!" Iron Will tronó, metiéndose al semental que hacia muecas bajo el brazo mientras caminaban fuera del restaurante. "Tienes mucho que aprender acerca de la psique femenina, ¡pero un strike no termina la temporada! Si hubieras seguido mi curso al pie de la letra, ¡esa yegua habría sido el postre! En su lugar, ¡tuviste que comerte sus palabras!"

"¡¿Ser su postre?!" Cheerilee murmuró, caminando para salir. "¡En tus sueños, amigo!"

"¿Señora?", dijo el camarero, trotando hasta la mesa "Lamento tener que tocar el tema, pero ¿Va usted a pagar la cuenta?"


	8. Cita Ocho – La Profunda, cita oscura

**Cita Ocho – La Profunda, cita oscura**

"¡Mira, todo lo que digo es que me arriesgué contigo!" Cheerilee dijo con los dientes apretados. "Normalmente no salgo con yeguas, sabes. Estoy tomando un gran riesgo. ¡Sería bueno si hicieras lo mismo!"

Daring trató de estirar sus alas, pero sus rotulas se doblaron de dolor mientras intentaba batirlas. "Parece que estoy anclada de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que siempre me sucede?" Acercándose lentamente, Daring Do miró la arena movediza, sumergiendo su pata delantera en el viscoso charco. "¡Brrr!", Dijo, temblando. "Esta... un poco frío."

Cheerilee se revolcó un poco, logrando solamente hundirse aún más. "¿No me digas?", Respondió ella, dándole a la aventurera una mirada plana. "Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado."

"¡Mira, lo siento!", Dijo Daring, quien iba y venía nerviosamente. "Es sólo que... bueno... tengo esta _cosa_ con las arenas movedizas. ¡Que me ponen la piel de gallina!" Daring comenzó a buscar a través de su mochila de explorador. "Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar ese mapa, ¡podría ir y conseguirte un poco de ayuda!", Murmuró, lanzando objetos a un lado mientras buscaba. Cheerilee hizo una mueca cuando vio una cantina, raciones de varios días y una brújula rebotar en un árbol cercano y rodando hacia el charco.

"¡Tú _intercambiaste_ el mapa con los nativos por el tocado de plumas, hace dos días!", Gritó Cheerilee. "¿Tal vez lo recuerdas? ¡Es cuando te decía que _estabas loca_!"

"¡Oh, sí!", Dijo Daring, animándose. "¡Me encanta esa cosa! ¡Mira! "Daring recogió la máscara de su bolso. Enderezando algunas plumas dobladas, se lo colocó en la cabeza, saltando hacia atrás y adelante en una burla bizarra de la danza ritual de la tribu.

Cheerilee hizo una mueca mientras se deslizaba profundamente en el fango. "Mira, ¡¿podrías simplemente lanzarme una liana o algo?!", exclamó. "Se supone que debías llevarme a una aventura y un tour lleno de romance por la selva, pero hasta ahora, hemos casi sido comidas por un tigre, atacadas por cocodrilos, tuve que comer insectos porque _pensaste_ que habías perdido la comida, a pesar de que estuvo en tu mochila todo el tiem-"

"¡Oops!" Daring respondió con tristeza, levantando su sombrero de explorador para rascarse detrás de la oreja.

"¡A lo cual debo añadir, que se acaba de hundir en este charco de aquí!"

"¿Eh?", Respondió Daring. "¿Cuando?"

"¡Justo ahora!" Cheerilee gritó mientras señalaba hacia el lugar. "¡Justo aquí!"

"Yo no veo nada", dijo Daring, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque se hundió, para nunca ser vista otra vez! _¡Al igual que yo, así que sácame de aquí!_ "

"Mira, yo..." dijo Daring, agitando una pezuña vagamente en la exuberante vegetación. "Simplemente no soy tan buena con estas cosas-selváticas."

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'que no eres buena en eso'?!" Cheerilee chilló, ya que las arenas movedizas avanzaron hasta su estómago. "¡Tú eres una autoridad en Equestria sobre lugares exóticos y situaciones peligrosas!"

"¿Lo soy?", Dijo Daring, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"¡Desde que tienes una larga carrera de libros que son éxito de ventas acerca de tus aventuras que desafían la muerte!", Dijo Cheerilee, deseando desesperadamente tener algo para lanzarle a Daring Do.

"¡OH!", Dijo Daring, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa de alivio. "Lo tienes todo mezclado. No soy _esa_ Daring Do. Soy de Las Pegasus. Los ponis nos confunden todo el tiempo."

" _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ", dijo Cheerilee, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente.

"Sí, totalmente coincidencia. Tenemos el mismo nombre y vestimos muy parecidas, ¡pero no soy _ella_!" Daring le frunció el ceño a Cheerilee "Sabes, realmente deberías haber dejado claro con cual Daring querías salir desde el principio. Ahora he perdido cinco días enteros."

"¡Llevas una camisa de color caqui y un salacot! ¡Querías ir a pasar el rato en la selva! ¡¿Quién más iba yo a pensar que eras?!"

"¿Qué, no puedo vestir algo porque otro poni más lo hace?", Dijo Daring, barriendo con su pezuña a lo ancho. "¿Es que acaso sales a la calle y le gritas a todos los ponis que estén usando ropa que has visto en otro lugar antes?" Daring se giró, resollando. "¡Sí que eres una yegua criticona!" Daring se volvió para mirar a Cheerilee por encima de su hombro. "Además tú fuiste la que estaba toda '¡la selva debe ser tan fascinante!'" "Qué se supone q-"

" _¡PODRIAS TAN SOLO LANZARME UNA LIANA O ALGO!, ¡¿POR FAVOR!?_ " Cheerilee gritó cuando las arenas movedizas le habían llegado hasta los hombros.

"Um, ¿estás segura de que quieres una liana?", Dijo Daring, observando la vegetación cercana nerviosamente.

" _¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME SAQUE DE AQUI!_ "

Daring cogió un palo pequeño, y pinchó la liana. "Es sólo que podría ser una serpiente. Algunas de esas serpientes de esa cueva en la que nos quedamos atrapadas eran bastante astutas. No estoy segura de que deba confiar en esta cosa." Se volvió hacia Cheerilee, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "¿Qué hago si me muerde o algo?"

"Es sólo una liana", dijo Cheerilee, tratando de usar la calma, donde el pánico no había podido motivar. "Ves, tiene hojas."

"¡Oh, sí!", Dijo Daring, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Tu deberías ser la exploradora de junglas!"

"Bueno, una de nosotras tiene que serlo", respondió Cheerilee, apretando los dientes antes de lloriquear. La arena movediza estaba hasta su cuello. "Ahora, solo lánzamela aquí y podremos volver a la ciudad y olvidarnos de esto y la una a la otra."

"¿Y si tiene orugas?", Dijo Daring, su voz temblorosa. "Esas sí que me ponen la piel de gallina."

"¡Ya está!", Dijo Cheerilee, empezando a agitarse en su lugar. "¡ _Voy_ a salir de estas arenas movedizas, _y luego te voy a tirar aquí_!"

"¡Hey, esa no es manera de hablarle a un pony que te está tratando de ayudarte a salir!", Dijo Daring en un tono de dolor. "Yo podría haberte sólo dejado aquí, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, ¡podrías haberme dejado aquí e ir a conseguir un poco de ayuda!"

"¡Pero entonces estaría sola!", Dijo Daring, frunciendo el ceño. " _Odio_ estar sola."

"Sí", dijo Cheerilee, levantando la barbilla mientras se hundía más en el fango, "No puedo imaginar por qué más ponis no aman tu compañía."

"Bueno, si vas a pon-"

Cheerilee se perdido el resto de la frase, finalmente su cabeza se hundió por debajo de la superficie del charco. Ella desesperadamente dio patadas en todas direcciones, orando por algún tipo de agarre. _¡No! No quiero-_

Era todo lo que podía hacer para abstenerse de tomar una bocanada profunda mientras sus pezuñas se hundían en una gruesa capa de hojas podridas y arcilla. Paso a paso, ella empezó a subir la cuenca poco profunda, tratando de no pensar en sus pulmones los cuales gritaban por aire. _¡Si Daring Do tiene dos neuronas, ella ya se habrá ido para cuando salga de aquí!_ pensó, con la esperanza de que su cabeza saliera a la superficie pronto _. ¡Pero, pensándolo bien, si ella tuviera algo de sentido común, no estaría en este lío en primer lugar!_ Mientras imágenes de venganza pasaban por su mente, Cheerilee siguió luchando.


	9. Cita Nueve – Mascotas Fastidiosas

**Cita Nueve – Mascotas Fastidiosas**

"¡Whoa, Hey!" Cheerilee le gritó a Sea Swirl cuando está casi choco contra ella a todo galope. "¡Mira por dónde vas!" Ella le frunció el ceño después de ver a la yegua mientras se alejaba en la distancia. "Estos ponis..."

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Bell Curve. "¿Así que has estado recogiendo datos en Saddle Arabia todo este tiempo?" Cheerilee preguntó mientras paseaban por una ancha calle central en Ponyville. Habían pasado años desde que había visto por última vez a Bell Curve, y él sólo se había vuelto más guapo desde sus días en la universidad juntos.

"Sí, no creerías como es allí", suspiró. "La cultura. La arquitectura. Los opulentos restaurantes. Es todo tan increíble, pero luego miras justo al otro lado de la calle y hay literalmente, ponis que mueren de hambre."

"¡Eso es terrible!", Dijo Cheerilee, deteniéndose para cubrir su corazón con su casco. "Pero enser-"

"¡Corran!"

Cheerilee y Bell Curve ágilmente se hicieron a un lado mientras Lily entró corriendo por la calle. "¡¿Qué está pasando?!", le gritó a la yegua. "Creo que deberíamos saltarnos la cafetería", dijo Cheerilee a Bell, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí. Yo también...", dijo el, volviéndose a ver como la yegua se apresuró a hacer una curva cerrada alrededor de una esquina. "Vamos. Salgamos de aquí." Bell y Cheerilee se giraron, trotando de vuelta por donde habían venido. "Como te decía, la Princesa Celestia quiere un informe tan pronto como sea posible, detallando las desigualdades de riqueza de allá. Ella no quiere tener relaciones comerciales con países que estén cometiendo atrocidades."

"Bueno, ciertamente puedo enten-"

"¡Es horrible!"

"¡Corran por sus vidas!"

Cheerilee hizo una mueca, mirando sobre su hombro. Roseluck y Amethyst Star se les acercaban a toda velocidad, y con una Applejack con los ojos muy abiertos de cerca.

"¡Todos ustedes lárguense!" grito Applejack. "¡Este pueblo va a ser invadido!"

Cheerilee y Bell Curve irrumpieron en un galope, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la creciente multitud de ponis en pánico. "¿Qué está pasando?", Gritó Cheerilee sobre el sonido de los cascos golpeando.

"¡Fluttershy se quedó sin su medicación de nuevo!" Applejack grito por encima de su hombro. "¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Twilight, pero hasta entonces, todos ustedes tienen que dirigirse a cualquier escondrijo que tengan. Cierren las puertas y no salgan hasta que nosotros les avisemos!"

"¿Medicamentos?", dijo Cheerilee, arqueándole una ceja a la agricultora. "¿Medicamentos para qué?"

"¡Shy tiene T.A.A.! " dijo Applejack. Ella giro los ojos al ver que Cheerilee y Bell Curve la miraron sin comprender. "¡Trastorno Adoptivo Animal! Por lo general, ella está bien porque su medicamento la mantiene bajo control, ¡pero su receta se agotó y el farmacéutico anda fuera de la ciudad! No quería molestar a ningún poni, así que quedo callada. ¡Ahora, tenemos un gran lío en nuestros cascos!"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Cheerilee le grito a Applejack quien se alejaba de ellos con sus poderosas zancadas.

"Si ella te ve, ¡va a tratar de que te lleves algo a casa!" le dijo Applejack débilmente. "Ella tiene más animales de los que puedo arrear por mí misma y la granja está demasiado lejos. ¡Sólo Twilight puede arreglar esto!"

"¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo?", Preguntó Bell.

"Oh, lo entiendo, está bien...", dijo Cheerilee, haciendo una mueca. _¡¿POR QUÉ?!_ Pensó, frunciendo los labios. _¡¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tener un buen día con un semental?!_

"Bueno, explícame, porque-¡ugh!"

Los cascos de Cheerilee patinaron sobre los adoquines mientras intentaba detenerse. Detrás de ella, Bell se había tropezado con una alforja que a algún poni se le había caído en la fuga loca. Cheerilee corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¡Estoy bien!", Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza vigorosamente. "Sólo me golpee..." La voz de Bell se desvaneció mientras que sus pupilas se contrajeron a puntitos. Señaló detrás de Cheerilee con una pezuña temblorosa.

Cheerilee se giró lentamente, su corazón se aceleró al ver como los animales llenaban lentamente la calle, bloqueando las salidas. Animales tristes, con ojos brillantes del tamaño de platos de cena. Ojos que hablaban de anhelo y necesidades insatisfechas.

"¡Mira, Ángel!" La suave voz de Fluttershy llamó por encima de ellos desde algún lugar. "¡Finalmente hemos encontrado algunos ponis que están listos para llevarse a varias docenas de animales solitarios a sus casas!"

"¡Oh, Fluttershy!", Dijo Cheerilee, riéndose nerviosamente mientras el círculo de animales esperanzados se cerraba. "¡Yo no podría! Yo... tengo a los potrillos, y eso es todo lo que puedo manejar."

"¡Oh, pero solo _míralos_!", Dijo Fluttershy, señalando una pequeña colonia de elefantes marinos. "¡Ellos quieren ser parte de tu familia _tan desesperadamente_!" La foca macho se levantó haciendo un bramido ensordecedor a través de su enorme nariz. "¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?", Dijo Fluttershy, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Eh... conoces a esta poni?" Bell susurró detrás de su casco.

"¡Nunca la había visto así!" Cheerilee dijo en voz baja, girando en un círculo pequeño. No había escapatoria. Criaturas de todas las variedades llenaban las calles, casas y tejados. "Fluttershy usualmente es muy modesta." dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar.

"¡Oh, ya sé!", Dijo Fluttershy, su sonrisa mostrando demasiados dientes. "¿Qué tal un pato?" El Pegaso fue detrás de una maceta y sacó un ánade real, que miró a Cheerilee, pasando su ala a través de su garganta amenazadoramente. "¡Tengo varios aquí que dicen que no pueden _esperar_ para pasar tiempo de calidad contigo a solas!" Fluttershy palmeó suavemente al pato en la cabeza. "¡Los patos son tan dulces!"

"¡No!" Gritó Cheerilee, sus pezuñas resbalando mientras se hacía unos pasos hacia atrás. "¡No patos! Yo soy, eh... ¡alérgica!", Terminó y Fluttershy frunció el ceño, bajando sus orejas.

"Mira, éste es el trato", Fluttershy gruñó, avanzando hacia la pareja. "Vas a _adoptar_ algunos animales, ¿lo entiendes?"

Bell y Cheerilee pusieron sus patas alrededor del otro, temblando.

"Tengo trescientos sesenta y ocho cómodos, adorables, animales maravillosos aquí, a la espera de un hogar", Fluttershy continuó, con los labios hacia atrás para gruñirle a la pareja, "¡así que serían ciento ochenta y cuatro para cada uno!" Fluttershy se cernía sobre ellos, sus enormes ojos brillaban con un maniaco fervor animal. "No querrás decepcionarlos..." dijo en voz baja, barriendo con su pata alrededor, " _¿Noo?_ "

Cheerilee y Bell Curve siguieron con la vista la pezuña, temblando mientras se aferraban el uno al otro. En todas las direcciones nutrias relegadas, elefantes excluidos e iguanas ignoradas avanzaban hacia ellos, con sus rostros llenos de amor que apenas se contenía.

"Cheerilee," Bell le susurró al oído. "Yo-yo voy a crear una distracción. ¡Necesito que la aproveches y huyas!"

"¡No!", Dijo Cheerilee, agarrando al semental con fuerza. "¡No voy a dejarte atrás!"

"Mira, ambos no lo lograremos", dijo, sudando mientras sus ojos llenos de miedo escaneaban la horda de animales hambrientos de amor. "Tienes ponis aquí que dependen de ti. Yo-yo sólo soy un semental solitario, que hace lo quiere en este mundo. Ningún poni me extrañara mucho."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Cheerilee dijo, "yo-"

"Shh", dijo Bell, cortándola suavemente. "Sabes, siempre fuiste un bombón, Cheerilee", continuó, plantando un beso entre sus ojos. "¡Huye!"

Bell Curve la arrojó lejos. "¡Tomare algunas mascotas!" gritó.

Y Cheerilee corrió mientras cientos de animales descendieron sobre el semental. Sus gritos debido a los abrazos colectivos y acurrucamientos, resonaron por las calles detrás de ella.


	10. Cita diez - Todo es relativo

**Cita diez** \- **Todo es relativo** (Capítulo de Invitado - escrito por Eakin FIMFICTION)

Cheerilee se paseó por la calle tarareando una melodía alegre, un corto vestido de noche azul balanceándose al ritmo de sus caderas. Por fin, las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar. Estos últimos meses, y todas las decepciones románticas que se habían amontonado en ella, eran en retrospectiva dolorosas-pero-necesarias lecciones sobre ser más exigente. Así que cuando ella había visto el anuncio personal en la parte posterior del periódico que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su primera reacción fue asumir que era justamente eso. Sin embargo, ella había respondido. Con cautela al principio, con una carta anónima enviada a través del editor del periódico. Pero entonces él le había escrito devuelta.

Él había admitido de frente, y con buen humor, que había estado tratando de poner su mejor cara en el anuncio. Él era unos años mayor ("¡pero sólo unos pocos!") De lo que había sugerido al principio, pero bueno Cheerilee sólo estaba en sus "jóvenes veintitantos" bajo una muy generosa interpretación de la palabra "jóvenes". Cheerilee casi había tirado la carta cuando él también admitió que estaba al final de un matrimonio que no estaba yendo tan bien, y que tanto él como su esposa habían llegado a un acuerdo amistoso para tratar de encontrar otros ponis. Pero si esas eran las únicas sorpresas desagradables, y él estaba dispuesto a ser sincero con ella acerca de ellas, no eran necesariamente "obstáculos".

Entonces, ella leería la segunda mitad de la carta. O más exactamente, el tercer cuarto de ella y la dejó para tomar una larga y muy fría ducha y finalmente logró terminar el resto. Romántico sin ser aburrido o predecible. Sugerente y coqueto sin ser crudo. Bien escrita y elocuente, sin caer en la prosa púrpura. Su entrenado ojo de maestra había leído cada párrafo tres o cuatro veces (con el fin de corregir, por supuesto) y no había encontrado ningún error de ortografía o gramatical. Incluso su caligrafía era florida y refinada. Algo que había que admitir, era de… Sementales… más experimentados.

Pero Cheerilee había sido decepcionada después de buenas primeras impresiones antes, por lo que decidió intercambiar algunas cartas más antes de tomar una decisión. De esa forma si él resultara ser un desgraciado después de todo, ella sólo podía dejar de escribirle y él nunca averiguaría quién era. Unas cuantas cartas más pasaron de aquí para allá a través de esa oficina del periódico y así los dos se hicieron amigos por correspondencia. Él era un perfecto potro caballeroso, y la mandíbula de Cheerilee casi se le cayó cuando él le había mencionado el ver a su hija en la escuela, SU escuela de hecho. Eso la había alarmado. ¿Qué pasaría si este semental fuera el padre de una de las potrillas a las que enseñaba? La madre y el padre de Silver Spoon parecían un poco bruscos entre sí en la última reunión de padres y maestros que se había llevado a cabo, aunque en ese momento se lo atribuyo al sermón que ella les hizo acerca de los problemas de comportamiento de su hija.

Cheerilee escribió media carta preguntando quien era la potrilla, pero luego la arrugó y la tiró. Repitió el proceso tres veces más antes obligarse a si misma a alejarse de su escritorio y dejar el asunto de lado. Si era una potrilla de su clase, ella no confiaba en sí misma como para no tratarla de forma diferente con la esperanza de ganarse el favor por cercanía, o presionarla para obtener detalles personales y arruinar el juego por completo. La pregunta la carcomía, sin embargo en ese momento ella se decidió a ciencia cierta; ella iba a encontrarse con este poni.

La última carta que ella escribió, después de tres vasos de vino tinto, establecía en términos muy claros lo interesada que estaba. Ella casi colapso en un ataque de risitas avergonzadas mientras ella entrelazaba cada frase con insinuaciones eróticas, deteniéndose justo antes de caer en la obscenidad. Ella quería que él supiera, en términos muy claros, que era una yegua de mundo. Una yegua que sabía cómo manejarse en la cama y que es lo que ella quería de él, él tendría que preocuparse de encantarla durante una cena el siguiente fin de semana en un café que Cheerilee siempre había querido probar, pero que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial. Él la reconocería por el lirio blanco sujetado en su pecho.

Ella envió la carta y se encontró varias veces mirando en el buzón durante los próximos tres días, esperando ansiosamente a la yegua cartera y las noticias que esta traería. Después del tercer día, sin respuesta, comenzó a dudar de su decisión. ¿Había sido su carta demasiado subida de tono? ¿Habría pasado por encima de los límites del buen gusto y habrá quedado como una especie de fulana cachonda? Daba vueltas a la carta una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de recordar el fraseo exacto, la exacta elección de las palabras que había utilizado y si podría haber habido otra mejor que podría haber elegido en su lugar. Pero en el cuarto día de su desesperación se convirtió en emoción cuando descubrió una breve nota entre las cuentas y el correo basura que siempre recibía. Cuando la abrió, ella se alegró al descubrir, "¿por qué no?", el semental estaba positivamente encantado de reunirse con ella en el momento y lugar que ella había sugerido. "Solo busca por la barra al semental con una rosa que sobresalga del bolsillo de su chaqueta".

Así que ella caminó, justo a tiempo, por la calle hacia la cafetería. Ella cedió a la tentación de dar un pequeño salto en el aire y aplaudir con cascos traseros antes de aterrizar de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista? Al entrar en la cafetería de lujo, pasó bajo el glorioso candelabro de cristal y dejo su chaqueta sobre el guardarropa. Sacó el lirio blanco cuidadosamente envuelto, el cual había pasado media hora eligiendo aquella mañana, ignorando la cada vez más la evidente impaciencia de la vendedora de flores. Mientras ella iba y venía buscando la flor perfecta para la noche perfecta. Fijándola al tirante de su vestido, ella se acercó a la barra para encontrarse con su cita.

El bar estaba lleno de sementales y yeguas riendo, coqueteando y por lo general pasando un tiempo maravilloso juntos. Escaneo a los ponis buscando cualquier señal de una rosa, y luego, en el otro extremo de la barra, ella lo vio. Sus ojos se encontraron y se reconocieron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, la anticipación transformándose en shock y luego en horror.

"¿Papá?"


	11. Cita Once – El perfume de un semental

Cita Once – El perfume de un semental.

Cheerilee se balanceó hacia atrás en su silla cuando el hedor la golpeó de nuevo. A medida que sus ojos se humedecían, ella fingió limpiarse la boca. Era sólo un alivio momentáneo, pero por esos pocos segundos, el olor de la servilleta de tela recién lavada era el perfume más dulce que jamás había experimentado.

"Así que, como iba diciendo, cuando se trabaja con globos de animales, ¡necesitas _capacidad pulmonar_!", Dijo Punch Line, golpeando su pata sobre la mesa para dar énfasis. "¡Tienes que ser capaz de soplar de verdad! ¡Así!"

Cheerilee cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración mientras él le demostraba. Mientras que sus pulmones gritaban por aire, se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que llegara el postre y así su boca estaría ocupada de nuevo. Tratando de bloquearlo, aun hacia arcadas mientras la nociva nube la envolvía. _¡¿La estoy sintiendo a través de mis oídos?!_ Pensó, el pánico entrando ella a medida que se le acababa el aire.

"Y hay un montón de globos diferentes, ¿sabes?", Continuó. "Con los redondos realmente grandes, lo único que necesitas es expulsar tanto aire como puedas, pero con los largos y delgados, realmente tienes que fruncir y-"

"Sabes, la cena realmente me dejó un gusto extraño en mi boca", Cheerilee tosió, tratando de alcanzar su bolso. "Creo que tomare una menta." Rebuscando entre sus cosas, finalmente sacó el envase, sacando dos de los refrescadores de aliento. "Ten, toma uno también. No me gusta comer sola.", Dijo, guiñando un ojo.

"Oh, no, gracias", dijo Punch Line, empujando la menta al otro lado de la mesa. "Odio decirlo, pero yo no puedo soportar la menta. Pero ¿has visto esto?" Punch Line dio unas palmaditas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva, con el rostro retorciéndosele de la confusión, hasta que finalmente sacó un gran paquete de goma de mascar. "¡Confecciones Perfecciones hace ahora goma de mascar! ¡No puedo hartarme de esto!", Dijo, riendo.

Inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca para recoger el paquete, Cheerilee se inclinó rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás, pretendiendo utilizar la luz cercana para leer el envase. "Explosión de Ajo y Cebolla", dijo, dando vuelta el paquete otra vez en sus cascos. Finalmente, volvió a mirar al semental. "¿Es esto una especie de broma?, porque yo no-"

"¡No, en absoluto!", Exclamó, encrespando los bellos nasales de Cheerilee. "Ellos sólo vieron un mercado para la goma de mascar salada. ¡Mastico estas cosas todo el día!" Tomando el envase, sacó una barrita y empezó a desenvolverla. "¿Quieres un pedazo?"  
" _¡NO!_ ", Exclamó Cheerilee, lanzando una pezuña hacia arriba. "Quiero decir, el postre esta por llegar," dijo, bajando la voz cuando varias mesas se volvieron para ver cuál era la conmoción. "Probablemente deberíamos esperarlo, ¿no te parece?"

Punch Line frunció el ceño, y luego puso la barrita nuevo en el paquete. "Sí, probablemente tienes razón," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¡Es sólo que me encantan tanto estas cosas!"

"Puedo ole-verlo," Cheerilee respondió, mirando con nostalgia el ramo de flores frescas en la mesa junto a la de ellos. "Sabes, volveré enseguida", dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa. "Sólo tengo que ir al baño."

Trotando hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, ella abrió la puerta y se miró en el espejo. _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_ pensó. _Estoy en muy buena forma_. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella abrió los ojos como platos, inclinando su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. _Sin arrugas_. _Un lindo corte de melena_. Ella suspiró y empezó a lavarse sus cascos, bombeando el dispensador de jabón varias veces. _Por supuesto_ , pensó, con ganas de patear el dispensador de la pared. _Por supuesto_ , el jabón _es inodoro_.

"¡Hola, Cheerilee!" Dijo Lily, trotando de un cubículo. "Te vi por allí cuando llegamos, pero no quería interrumpir. ¿Cómo va tú cita?"

Cheerilee sólo suspiró, girando los ojos.

"¿Tú también?" Dijo Lily, sonriendo con tristeza. "¿Qué está haciendo el tuyo?"

"¡Su aliento podría matar un alce a cien yardas!", Dijo Cheerilee, lanzando sus pezuñas en el aire. "¡Yo he olido zorrillos con más atractivo!"

"¡¿Es _ese_ el olor que sentía?!" Lily suspiro, tapándose la boca con una pezuña. "Estamos junto a la ventana y yo pensé que debía ser un animal muerto afuera." Lily trotó, frotándole el hombro a Cheerilee, reconfortándola. "Bueno, no estas sola", dijo ella, frunciendo los labios. "El mío mantiene frotando sus pezuñas contra las mías bajo la mesa y lamiéndose los labios mucho. Es realmente molesto."

"¿De dónde sacan esas ideas?" Cheerilee dijo: "¿Dónde están todos los sementales normales?"

"No lo sé", dijo Lily, volviendo hacia el restaurante. "Dime si encuentras uno."

Tomando una bocanada profunda, Cheerilee se miró en el espejo de nuevo, armándose de valor. _Bueno, tengo que volver en algún momento_ , pensó, abriendo la puerta del baño.

El olor la golpeó de inmediato, y ella luchó por mantener su cena en su lugar. A su alrededor, las parejas arrugaban sus narices, mirando a su alrededor de la confusión, y preguntarse unos a otros ¿qué habría muerto? Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Cheerilee caminó lentamente de regreso hasta su mesa, donde un trozo de pie a la mode la esperaba.

Enfrente, Punch Line estaba comiendo de su plato con alegría no disimulada. Había ordenado un crème brulee, pero claramente no fue lo que el personal había traído y el semental estaba paleando cucharada tras cucharada de lo que parecía ser la cálida muerte humeante, en su hocico a un ritmo alarmante.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Cheerilee envolvió su casco con fuerza alrededor de su nariz. "¡¿Qué _es_ eso?!", exclamó, dando unos pasos involuntarios hacia atrás.

"Bueno, yo no soy realmente bueno para los dulces", respondió, lamiendo el dorso de la cuchara, "así que mientras no estabas, pensé en ello y yo no podía dejar pasar el curry Durian de este lugar. ¡Realmente he querido probarlo hace bastante tiempo!" Punch Line bajó su cabeza, sobre el plato, inhalando profundamente y suspirando una nube tóxica de gas. "Solo le pedí al camarero que cancelara el brulée y me trajera esto." Levantando el plato acercándoselo a ella. "¡Realmente deberías probarlo!"

Cheerilee se mordió el labio mientras la pareja en la mesa contigua dejó una pila de bits y corrieron por la salida más cercana.

"Yo estoy, ahh... bastante satisfecha", dijo, su pezuña todavía apretada con fuerza alrededor de su nariz. "En realidad, no me gustaría tener que decirte esto, pero me acabo de acordar que deje el calentador de la escuela encendido. Si no voy allí, la alcaldesa se pondrá furiosa. "Cheerilee comenzó a alejarse de la mesa. "Gracias por la…. Velada."

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?", Dijo el semental, sonando poco herido. "Bueno, ¿puedo al menos podría tener un beso de despedida?"

Cheerilee corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.


	12. Cita Doce – Solo saliendo por ahí

Cita Doce – Solo saliendo por ahí.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Caramel, presionando sus pezuñas firmemente contra su frente. La presión era cada vez más intensa.

"No es tu culpa", respondió Cheerilee, suspirando.

"Lo sé", dijo Caramel, haciendo una mueca. "Pero, si no hubiera sugerido un parque de diversiones..."

"Mira, no te culpes por eso", dijo Cheerilee, tratando de cambiar de posición para aliviar sus hombros adoloridos. "Es probablemente _mi_ culpa, en realidad."

"¿Eh?"

"Nada", Cheerilee respondió, mirando hacia abajo a los ponis corriendo de aquí para allá por debajo de ellos. "No importa."

Ambos ponis se estremecieron cuando los vómitos comenzaron de nuevo. En algún lugar detrás de ellos, algún poni alternaba entre arcadas y gemidos lastimeros. Cuando las arcadas alcanzaron su crescendo, los trabajadores se apresuraron a salir fuera del camino, y lo que podría haber sido una vez buñuelos, salpicó en el camino de asfalto. El pony detrás de ellos comenzó su letanía de disculpas de nuevo.

Habían estado parados al revés en esta montaña rusa durante cinco horas ya y por lo perplejo que se veían los encargados de mantenimiento debajo de ellos, podrían estar aquí un largo tiempo más. Parecía que había un montón de gritos y pezuñas que apuntaban; un montón de gritos sobre 'imposibilidad' e 'inaudito'.

 _Sólo podría desear que fuera "inaudito"_ , pensó Cheerilee, tratando en vano de encontrar un lugar para descansar su palpitante cabeza. Sentada de cabeza sobre sus hombros, ella había empezado a sufrir en formas que no creía que fueran posibles. _Tal vez debería dejarlo de una vez y unirme a un convento. Sin duda, les ahorraría un montón de problemas a todos los ponis_.

"No puedo creer esto", dijo Caramel. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo _es que_ algo como esto sucede? ¡Es una montaña rusa! "Caramel agitó sus patas hacia la pista frente a ellos. "¡El punto es que se impulse!" Se dio la vuelta lo mejor que pudo hacia Cheerilee, dados los arneses restrictivos. "¡¿En que podría haberse atascado?!"

"¡Mamá, no puedo aguantarlo más!" algún poni gritó detrás de ellos.

"Bramblehoof, no lo-¡oh, Bramble..."

Cheerilee cerró los ojos, deseando poder cubrir sus oídos como una gran porción del coche gritó de repugnancia. Las familiares arcadas comenzaron inmediatamente después, seguidas por aún más disculpas.

"No lo sé, Caramel," ella finalmente respondió. El Pensar se estaba volviendo muy difícil.

 _"¿Los ponis allí arriba, estáis bien?_ " Una voz amplificada llamaba desde abajo. Un semental con un megáfono y un casco había sacado una caja de madera de algún lado y estaba de pie en ella para hablarles.

" _¡NO!_ " respondieron al unísono los ponis atrapados.

"Bueno, sólo queremos que sepan que estamos trabajando en el problema y haremos que un unicornio les traiga algunas toallitas húmedas y pases gratis."

"¡Por qué no mejor los unicornios nos ayudan a salir de aquí!" Caramel gritó.

"¡Lo siento, amigo!", Dijo el semental con el megáfono. "normas del Sindicato. Los pasajeros atrapados en los paseos deben ser rescatados por los pegasos y estos están en descanso."

" _¡¿En descanso?!_ " Caramel gritó, sus ojos de alguna manera más saltones de lo que habían estado antes. "¡Hemos estado aquí por horas!"

"¡Hey, esto es complicado, amigo!", Dijo el semental. "El contrato establece que los pegasos tienen cada décimo sábado libre, pero debido a nuestras políticas laborales deben ser designados como un descanso de veinticuatro horas, en lugar de TLP (Tiempo Libre Pagado). "El semental extendió sus pezuñas a lo ancho mientras los pasajeros comenzaron a gritar. "No es como que _yo_ pueda controlar lo que la empresa y el sindicato acuerdan."

"Bueno, entonces, ¡¿quién va a bajarnos?!" gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

"Mamá..." dijo Bramblehoof.

"¡¿Qué?! Si acabas de ir", dijo su madre.

"No, tengo que hacer lo otro..." respondió Bramblehoof. "La pizza hizo que mi pancita me duela."

"Mira, ¡lo que necesitamos es que nos bajen!" Cheerilee le espetó al semental de sombrero duro. "Tenemos potrillos enfermos aquí."

"Créame, señora, estamos trabajando en ello", el semental respondió seriamente. "Hemos tenido a todo el personal examinando los registros sindicales, y tenemos una o dos ideas que podrían resultar. Si alguien tiene una emergencia médica a gran escala, podemos intervenir." Él se protegió los ojos con una pezuña, buscando entre los pasajeros de la montaña. "¿Alguno de ustedes se siente, uh, como que le va dar un ataque cardiaco?"

"¡Sí!" Caramel gritó. "¡No puedo sentir mi pierna izquierda, esta entumecida! ¡Bájennos!"

Dos unicornios trotaron hasta el semental plomo. La primera comenzó a susurrarle en su oído. El segundo abrió una pequeña caja blanca y levitaron varios cuadros blancos fuera de ella.

"Entonces, ¿quién quería toallitas?" Les dijo, flotando las toallitas hacia arriba hasta que estuvieran a su alcance. Sin nada más en que ocupar su tiempo, Cheerilee tomó una y se limpió la cara y los cascos con ella.

"¡Lo siento, amigo!", El semental a cargo llamó. "Mi unicornio médico de aquí dice que no detecta ninguna evidencia significativa de arritmia o insuficiencia cardiaca. Pero no se preocupen, hemos cortado las cadenas de las puertas del sub-sub sótano de las instalaciones de almacenamiento del parque, y los volúmenes del treinta y ocho hasta el cincuenta y cinco de los registros se rumorean que están allí." Él les ofreció a los pasajeros a sonrisa esperanzada. "Estos no se han visto desde hace cincuenta años, así que quién sabe qué lagunas legales podríamos encontrar. ¡Esto es realmente material histórico!" El semental se salió fuera del camino cuando el vómito comenzó a caer de nuevo.

Caramel se volvió hacia Cheerilee de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas furiosas. "¡Lo siento mucho!", Dijo de nuevo. "¡Yo-yo sólo quería llevarte a un lugar muy divertido después de lo de la última vez!"

"Lo sé," Cheerilee respondió suavemente. "Enserio, no es tu culpa."

Debajo de ellos, un pony cubierto de polvo y telarañas galopó hasta el semental con el megáfono.  
"Está bien", el semental plomo los llamo de nuevo después de una breve conferencia. "Al parecer podríamos sacarlos al colapsar el paseo y luego recogerlos a todos ustedes de entre los escombros. Mi equipo tiene permitido rescatar a los ponis que estén en el suelo. ¿Cuál es el consenso general por allá arriba?"

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" gritó Caramel. "¡Traigan a algún poni aquí y arréglenselas con el sindicato más tarde!"

"Mira, ¡tienes que entender nuestra posición!" Respondió el semental plomo. "¡Hay reglas en este lugar! No puedes ir por ahí medio arrogante, rescatando a cualquier poni en problemas. ¡Hay un sistema! Ahora, tengo un equipo de demolición en espera. ¿Quieren ser rescatados o no?"

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando", dijo Caramel, frotándose las sienes con fuerza.

"Yo puedo", respondió Cheerilee. Alcanzándolo, agarró el poco de su pata que ella podía alcanzar. "Pero no te preocupes. Esto sucede todo el tiempo."


	13. Cita Trece – Lepidopterrador

Cita Trece – Lepidopterrador

Cheerilee desaceleró por un momento, quedándose detrás del masivo Pegaso, y luego trotando a su lado izquierdo al pasar. Ella había estado caminando a su sombra durante varios minutos, y ella había empezado a tener frío. A medida que el sol la calentó de nuevo, ella volvió su cara hacia él, suspirando felizmente.

"Así que... trabajas en el gimnasio", dijo ella, aporreando su cerebro buscando algún tema de conversación que involucrase al semental. Hasta el momento, Snowflake no había demostrado ser un gran conversador. "¿Cómo es?"

"¿Eh?", Dijo el semental, su cara se arrugo mientras procesaba lentamente la pregunta.

"¿Te gusta trabajar allí?", Preguntó Cheerilee lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado.

"¡YEAH!"

Cheerilee se estremeció, bajando sus orejas ante el volumen de su grito.

"Bueno, eso es bueno", dijo, escudriñando el camino boscoso por cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar algún tipo de diálogo entre ellos dos. "Um, todos los ponis deberían tener un trabajo que les guste." Terminó, forzando una frescura en su voz que ella normalmente solo reservaba para los potrillos.

"¡YEAH!", Respondió, alzando su pezuña en el aire.

"¿Podrías bajar el volumen un poco?", Preguntó Cheerilee, haciendo una mueca. "Eh" y "YEAH" eran casi todo lo que este semental parecía decir, y su grito constante era como una púa de metal clavándose en sus huesos.

El semental de repente se puso de pie con sus patas traseras, dando un paso adelante y flexionando sus impresionantes músculos hasta que estos amenazaban con estallar de su piel. "¡YEAH!", Gritó a los cielos. "Quiero decir, está bien", dijo, mientras Cheerilee se tapaba los oídos con sus pezuñas.

 _¡Oh, gracias a Celestia!_ ¡Él puede hablar! Cheerilee pensó, masajeando su sien. _Estamos haciendo progresos_.  
Snowflake se detuvo bruscamente, sus ojos lentamente viajaban de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. "El... gimnasio", murmuró. Cuando Cheerilee abrió la boca para preguntar si todo estaba bien, él levantó su pezuña para hacerla callar, con su ceño fruncido de la profunda concentración. "Cuando pienso en el gimnasio, pienso en..."

Cheerilee saltó al verlo saltar en el aire, sus diminutas alas eran borrosas ya que de alguna manera lograban transportar su corpulencia desde el suelo. "Um... espera un poco, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo mientras se posó en una rama muy por encima de su cabeza. La cual gemía bajo su considerable peso.

"Que estas ha-"  
"Me olvidé... de algo..." le dijo hacia abajo. Ocultos por las hojas, ella no podía ver qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero él estaba haciendo un alboroto bastante grande. Varias ardillas y pájaros pequeños huyeron mientras las ramas se quebraban.

 _Queridas Hermanas, ¡¿y ahora qué?!_ Pensó Cheerilee, frotándose las sienes con más vigor.

"OK, lo siento", dijo, cayendo varias yardas antes de que sus alas de alguna manera lograran frenar su descenso. "Lo siento, sólo necesitaba... um..." Aterrizando, miró de un lado al otro, mordiéndose el labio.

Cheerilee tosió al ser rodeada de una nube de dulzura empalagosa. Dando un paso atrás, tomó unas cuantas bocanadas profundas.

"Uh...", dijo Snowflake, su rostro enrojeciéndose rápidamente.

"¿Acabas de... bañarte en colonia?", Dijo Cheerilee, estirando su cuello para tomar otra bocanada. El enorme semental apestaba a frutas maduras y flores silvestres tropicales. La maestra luchó para no estallar en carcajadas al ver como una mariposa se posó en su nariz.

"Bueno, yo... um" dijo Snowflake, soplando la mariposa de nuevo en el aire. "Bueno, es que sudo... mucho, y cuando mencionaste lo del gimnasio, empecé a pensar-" Snowflake se detuvo abruptamente cuando la mariposa se posó en su oreja y luego comenzó a arrastrarse por su cara.

Con los ojos cruzados, vio como caminaba entre ellos antes de sacudir la cabeza vigorosamente para espantarla. "De todos modos", continuó ruborizándose, "Yo solo-"

El semental emitió un gruñido cuando varias mariposas más se posaron en él, arrastrándose a través de su pelaje y lo saboreaban con sus largas lenguas pegajosas. Cheerilee dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras él se sacudía como un perro. Las mariposas volaron en el aire brevemente antes de aterrizar en él de nuevo.

"Snowflake, ¿que _era_ esa cosa?" Cheerilee dijo mientras varias docenas de mariposas revoloteaban desde los árboles hacia ellos.

"¡No lo sé!", Respondió, elevándose en el aire mientras las mariposas intentaban aterrizar en él de nuevo. "Sólo algo que ordene. ¡La revista decía que tenía PHERO-algo que hacia que ponis como tú!" Él hizo una mueca, torciéndose y agitándose por encima de Cheerilee cuando un segundo grupo de mariposas llegó y aterrizó sobre él.

"¡Bueno, deja de entrar en pánico!" Cheerilee le gritó mientras trotaba hacia atrás y adelante. "Son sólo mariposas."

"¡No!" Gritó. "¡Me están _lamiendo_ , y tienen pies extraños que son pegajosos o algo!" girando rápidamente, Snowflake arrojó lejos los insectos de él. Segundos después estos re convergieron, cubriendo casi la mitad de su cuerpo en un enjambre multicolor. "¡Se sienten tan escalofriantes!"

 _Se ve como un mosaico viviente_ , pensó Cheerilee, tratando de pensaren algo que pudiera ayudar al pobre semental. Ella hizo una mueca mientras más mariposas comenzaron a filtrarse a través de las hojas y se espacian por encima de ellos. Alrededor de Cheerilee, mariposas de todas las formas y tamaños estaban llegando en números cada vez mayores.

"¡Quítamelas! ¡Quítamelas!" Gritó el semental, cayendo al suelo y rodando. Mientras intentaba aplastar a los insectos, estos se elevaban, aterrizando de nuevo inmediatamente cuando se detenía.

"¡Snowflake, _cálmate_!" Gritó Cheerilee, corriendo hacia él. Ella barrio su pata a través del mar de insectos, pero o se arrastraban hacia un lado o se elevaban en el aire. Y un instante después, reclamaban nuevamente la zona. "Sólo mantén la calma. ¡No pueden hacerte daño!"

"¡Están en mis oídos!", Gritó, girando la cabeza con violencia. "¡Ellas están trepando por mi nariz!"

"¡Shuu! ¡Fuera de aquí!", gritó Cheerilee, saltando a través del aire y agitando sus cascos en la vasta nube de insectos, surtiendo poco efecto. "¡Snowflake, creo que vas a tener que correr!" Cheerilee suspiró, dándose cuenta de la inutilidad de esa sugerencia tan pronto como la dijo.

En el camino delante de ella, el Pegaso se sentó, frotándose la cara en un intento de obtener algún tipo de respiro del enjambre de mariposas. Se había librado de ellas el tiempo suficiente como para tomar un respiro antes de que volvieran a aterrizar de nuevo, ahora con tres niveles de profundidad.

 _¡Ya ni siquiera puedo verlo!_ Pensó, respirando en jadeos desiguales cuando el pánico comenzó a invadirla. _¡Él está en un problema de verdad!_ Cheerilee se movió en varias direcciones diferentes, antes de que finalmente se detuvo en la que pensó que sería la ruta más rápida a la ciudad. "¡S-Solo aguanta un poco!", Exclamó. "Yo voy a conseguir..."

Sus palabras se perdieron a medida que la bola de mariposas comenzó a levantar lentamente desde el suelo. Batiendo al unísono, ya estaban varias yardas en el aire antes de que llegara la profesora. Saltando, trató de agarrar donde una pata podría estar, pero lo que agarro fue nada más que un casco lleno de delicados, insectos multicolores. Mientras miraba la enorme nube de mariposas ascender, ella inconscientemente alzo su casco, permitiendo que la última de las mariposas se uniera al enjambre.

" _¡¿En serio?!_ ", les gritó. "¡¿Cómo siquiera se supone que reporte algo como esto?!"


	14. Cita Catorce – Un dolor real en la popa

Cita Catorce – Un dolor real en la popa

Querida Princesa Celestia,

Quería escribirle y darle las gracias por el maravilloso tiempo que pase mientras estuve en el palacio el viernes pasado. Twilight me ha dicho muchas veces que la cocina del castillo es la más fina de Equestria, y con mucho gusto puedo informar que no podría haber disfrutado más de mi comida.

Y hablando de Twilight, ella nos ha estado presionando a todos para que le escribamos "informes de amistad". Parece que ella y sus amigas están tan ocupadas estos días que han tenido problemas para cumplir con alguna tarea que les hayas encomendado. Twilight ha estado muy preocupada por eso, así que le pidió a la alcaldesa que convocara una reunión de emergencia del consejo municipal en la que todos podríamos discutir el tema. Allí, ella nos imploró a continuar donde lo habíamos dejado. No tenía idea que los entresijos de la amistad fueran tan misteriosos, pero como ciudadana leal de Equestria, quería hacer mi parte.

Y aprendí _mucho_ sobre la amistad después de su fiesta.

Veras, cuando estaba sentada al lado de su sobrino, el príncipe Blueblood, pensé que debía haber algún tipo de error. Sólo soy una yegua ordinaria, después de todo. Y ahí estaba yo rodeada de todos estos dignatarios y ¡te lo juro un _príncipe_! Podría sonarle pasado de moda a usted, Majestad, pero tuve que pellizcarme varias veces para convencerme de que no estaba soñando.

Debo admitir que yo estaba un poco preocupada, sin embargo. Vera, a Rarity y a mí nos gusta ir a beber de vez en cuando y ella es un poco _fría_ cuando el nombre de Blueblood es nombrado. Ella dice que una dama nunca habla mal de sus encuentros, pero ella dice que usted es consciente de la situación. ¿Al parecer una disculpa escrita a pezuña de parte del príncipe estuvo involucrada? Ella es muy críptica sobre toda el asunto.

Sin embargo, encontré que su sobrino era una agradable compañía y me sentí profundamente conmovida cuando me pidió que bailáramos. Perdóneme por decir esto, pero sin importar lo que él sea, ese semental ¡sí que sabe moverse en la pista de baile! Espero que haya podido ver mi sonrisa mientras pasábamos. Yo estaba en el cielo.

Cuando el baile terminó, el príncipe me pidió que caminara con él por el jardín. Me gustaría pedir disculpas aquí por dejar su fiesta tan temprano, pero las yeguas ordinarias de Ponyville no se les pide a pasear con los príncipes muy a menudo, así que tomo cualquier oportunidad cuando se me presenta. Usted probablemente tiene que quitarse a los sementales a palos, pero bueno, lo siento si esto se está poniendo demasiado personal, pero hallar el amor ha sido un verdadero reto para mí en este momento.

Así que dimos un paseo a través del absolutamente exquisito jardín del palacio y nos sentamos en un precioso mirador con vista al río. El Príncipe Blueblood me sorprendió cuando me preguntó si podía tejer flores en mi cabello. Tuve suerte de que ya era de noche. Estoy segura de que me estaba furiosamente sonrojada.

Todo era tan encantador. La luna menguante. Las estrellas. La brisa ligera. Tenía flores en mi melena y él era tan dulce y cariñoso. Tuve que apartar la mirada durante unos segundos y recuperar la compostura cuando el príncipe me preguntó si me gustaría ir por el río con él. ¡Para pasear bajo la luz de la luna con un príncipe! Él trotó devuelta para buscar una botella de vino y luego nos fuimos al muelle.

Bueno, yo estaba _un poco_ sorprendida cuando el barco resultó tener remos encantados que hicieron el trabajo por él. Supongo que sólo soy anticuada en ese sentido, pero él señaló que él se ampollaba con facilidad. Por lo menos nos dio oportunidad para hablar.

No es que habláramos por mucho tiempo. Poco después, comencé a sentir algo extraño, y su sobrino empezó lentamente a arrastrarse hasta el otro extremo de la embarcación. Tocándome para sentir mi cara, me di cuenta de que mis pezuñas estaban cubiertas de grandes ronchas. Presa del pánico, miré por la borda en el agua y... ¡mi cara! ¡Era un horror bultos hinchados!

Todo lo que puedo pensar es que debo haber sido alérgica a las flores. Mis ojos estaban comenzando a hincharse en ese momento, y le pregunte a Blueblood si podía girar el barco de vuelta. Empezó a gritar sobre monstruosidades, y cuando empezó a hacer arcadas, de alguna manera hizo que la velocidad del barco aumentara en vez de volver hacia el castillo. Seguí pidiéndole que me llevara a un médico, pero me dijo que mi fealdad le enervaba y que era lo único que podía hacer para evitar desmayarse.

Empecé a rasgar las flores de mi melena, que al parecer él tomó como una gran ofensa. Dijo que me las estaba quitando solo para molestarlo; que estaba a propósito desechando la única belleza que le quedaba a él para mirar. Luego le sacó el corcho al vino y se bebió la botella. Dijo que era la única manera en que podía hacerle frente a mi imagen.

Los remos estaban girando a un ritmo vertiginoso en ese momento. El castillo ya ni siquiera estaba a la vista. Traté de hacerle entender al príncipe que estaba en problemas, pero mi lengua se había hinchado tanto que sólo salían como un lío inentendible. Su sobrino _valientemente_ tomó el control de la situación echándose a llorar y ocultando su rostro detrás de sus cascos.

Bueno, tenía que hacérselo entender a él de alguna manera, así que empecé a gatear lentamente a través del barco, con la esperanza de que mi murmullo fuera más comprensible si estaba más cerca. Apenas podía ver en ese punto y mis articulaciones estaban tan inflamados que estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para moverme. Tuve realmente que esforzarme para asegurarme de que los agitados remos no me golpearan en la cabeza, pero a medida que me acercaba al príncipe, el gritó y saltó por la borda. Lo último que vi de él, fue que estaba nadando como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta la orilla. Tal vez debería haberlo seguido, pero mi cuerpo era tan inútil en ese momento que temí de que me ahogara.

Eso fue hace ya dos días. Mientras escribo esto, el barco encantado de su sobrino me ha llevado lejos en el mar. La última vez que vi tierra fue hace varias horas, aunque mi vista todavía está muy borrosa. Yo podría estar en cualquier lugar, en serio. Es difícil de decir. He empezado a masticar mi último chicle con la esperanza de engañar a mi estómago para que crea que es comida. Eso es lo que es ser una maestra. Terminas empacando un montón de plumas, tinta y papel, pero nada que comer. Así que estoy escribiendo esta carta y voy a tirarla dentro de la botella de vino. Con la esperanza de que llegue a usted de alguna manera. Si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería una misión de búsqueda y rescate.

Pero volvamos a la amistad. La amistad es la base de la sociedad Ecuestre. Le he enseñado esto a los potrillos durante años y años, pero he aprendido una importante lección el viernes pasado: La amistad tiene sus límites. Quizás una dama nunca habla mal de sus encuentros, pero mi padre era un granjero. ¡Y si veo a tu sobrino de nuevo, voy a tomar un rastrillo y le mostrare exactamente qué tan poco-refinada puede ser una chica de campo!

Temiendo por mi vida,  
Cheerilee.


	15. Cita Quince - Listo, porfavor

**Cita Quince - Listo, por favor**

Parallax entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de descifrar el contenido de la alarmantemente larga lista de chequeo que la yegua estaba estudiando detenidamente. Ese mismo día, había sido una grata sorpresa para el de que ella había estado dispuesta a reunirse con él a una hora tan tardía, pero ahora la oscuridad estaba haciendo difícil el seguir leyendo. Concentrándose, envió una chispa de energía mágica a la punta de su cuerno, iluminando la lista para los dos.

"Ah, ¡eso está mucho mejor!", Dijo Cheerilee, dándole una breve sonrisa. "¡Gracias!" Lamiendo la punta de su pluma, empezó a murmurar de nuevo. "¿Vendas? Listas. ¿Yodo? Listo. ¿Raciones de reserva para tres semanas? Listo."

Parallax escaneó el documento. Estaba escrita en una letra demasiado pequeña como para entenderla claramente, parecía contener cientos de artículos, de los cuales los primeros de diez tenían marcas al lado de ellos. Miró el reloj, haciendo una mueca. _¡Diez treinta!_ pensó. _¡Tenemos que irnos ya!_

"¿Balsa inflable pequeña? Lista. ¿Repelente de insectos? Listo."

"Eh, no quiero parecer prepotente", dijo Parallax en voz baja, ajustando sus gafas para que estuvieran mejor ajustadas en su hocico", pero la ventana para la visualización del cometa es en sólo dos horas."

"Oh, ¡yo no me lo perdería por nada del mundo!", Dijo Cheerilee, sonriendo. "Honestamente, estoy emocionada de que quisieras traerme al observatorio, pero sólo tengo que asegurarme de que tengo unas cuantas cosas necesarias." Enterrando su nariz de nuevo en la lista, ella murmuró unas cuantas veces más, a veces hurgando en el gran carro que había traído con ella. "¿Corta cadenas? Listo. ¿Mentas para el aliento? Listas. ¿Pistola de bengalas?" Cheerilee suspiro, lanzando objetos a izquierda y derecha mientras buscaba en el carro.

"Bueno, pero-" comenzó Parallax, mirando de nuevo su reloj.

"¡¿Habrás traído de casualidad una pistola de bengalas contigo?!", dijo Cheerilee, su cabeza emergiendo repentinamente de debajo del montón de suministros.

"¿Por qué traería una pistola de bengalas?", Dijo Parallax, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¡Oh, eso es simplemente genial!" Respondió Cheerilee, golpeando su pata en el costado del carro. "¡Ahora tendré volver hasta mi casa!" Librándose a sí misma, ella saltó de la carreta. "¿Te importaría cuidarme esto?", Preguntó, quitándose el polvo de encima. "Me tomara mucho más tiempo si tengo que tirar de esto todo el camino."

"Mira, me disculpo si estoy siendo grosero u obtuso, pero ¿por qué? en el mundo ¿Necesitas una pistola de bengalas tan desesperadamente?", Dijo Parallax. "O cualquiera de estas cosas, ¿en serio?", Añadió asomando su cabeza por encima de la pared lateral del carro.

"Mira, simplemente no sabes cuándo vas a necesitar una pistola de bengalas", dijo Cheerilee. "Confía en mí esta vez. Es una necesidad."

"Pero sólo vamos entrar en el observatorio", dijo Parallax, dejando caer sus ojos y girando sus cascos con nerviosismo uno alrededor del otro. Él había estado tratando de reunir el coraje para pedirle una cita a la atractiva maestra de Ponyville por meses, y los acontecimientos no estaban resultando como los había previsto. Peor aún, no podía entender del todo lo que estaba pasando y tenía miedo de que se estuviera perdiendo algo obvio. "Y-yo puedo asegurarte que es perfectamente seguro allí."

"Oh, ¡eso es lo que tú piensas!", Dijo Cheerilee, avanzando hacia él con una mirada salvaje. "Sí, así es como empieza, pero entonces el telescopio de alguna manera explota, ¡o el semental resulta no tener un telescopio allí en absoluto! En su lugar, ¡el lugar está lleno de marmotas que él quiere que cepilles con él por cualquier razón!" Cheerilee puso sus pezuñas en su cara, presionando la zona bajo sus ojos saltones." Cualquier cosa puede suceder una vez que entre allí, y por una vez, ¡voy a estar _lista_!"

Parallax parpadeó y todavía perdido buscando una respuesta cortes, parpadeó de nuevo. "Pero... ni siquiera se puede disparar una pistola de bengalas allí", dijo finalmente, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras ella dejaba que su piel encajara de nuevo en su lugar. "No hay suficiente espacio. Además, ningún poni la vería excepto nosotros."

"Hmmm, tal vez tengas razón..." dijo Cheerilee, poniendo su pezuña en su barbilla. "Está bien, sólo tendremos que saltarnos ese". Recogiendo su lista de nuevo, ella trazó una línea a través de la "pistola de bengalas" y siguió adelante. "¿Botas de agua? Listas. ¿Pala? Lista."

 _¿Qué hago, qué hago?_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Sin lugar a dudas, esta era la oportunidad más grande de su vida amorosa. O, al menos, él había pensado que lo sería. Todos los ponis en el observatorio pensaban que Cheerilee era la yegua más ardiente fuera de la completamente inalcanzable Rarity y Twilight Sparkle. Todos habían considerado la fantasía de salir con la bibliotecaria, pero después de que descubrieron que ella pasaba la mitad de su tiempo con la realeza, varios salieron a tomar varios tragos fuertes y siguieron adelante. Según todos, Cheerilee era agradable, divertida e inteligente. También no estaba nada mal el que además fuera hermosa.

Parallax casi se había desmayado tratando de reunir el coraje para acercarse a ella, y se había sorprendido cuando ella aceptó con entusiasmo el encontrarse con él para una cita para ver las estrellas. Se había pasado todo el día flotando en la novena nube, mientras que sus colegas alternaron entre chocando cascos con él y reclamando en falso sobre su suerte. Pero ahora que el momento había llegado, encontraba que ella era... distraída. _Y-yo creo que puede que este enferma_ , pensó mientras ella comprobaba agresivamente unas cuantas cajas.

"¿Termita*? Listo. ¿Multi-herramienta? Lista."

* _reacción química._

Parallax se aclaró la garganta. "¿Te sientes bien, porque-", preguntó.

"¡Mira, no te pongas condescendiente conmigo!" Cheerilee espetó, disparándole una mirada molesta. "¡Yo sé cómo se ve esto, pero no sabes cómo ha sido! Si lo supieras, ¡tú serías el que andaría con una lista!" Saltó de nuevo en el carro, excavando hasta que encontró un mapa náutico. "¡Yo estuve perdida en el mar por dos semanas!", Gritó, agitando el mapa por encima de su cabeza. "Tuve que vivir de trozos de algas flotantes, ¡y yo no voy a pasar por eso otra vez!" Ella junto sus ojos con los de él, desafiándolo a pronunciar otra palabra de protesta. "¡He luchado contra patos sedientos de sangre y he salido de volcanes! ¡Me han arrastrado a través de pasteles y estiércol! ¡He visto a una pandilla de mariposas abducir a un semental por quién sabe qué razón! Así que, sí, ¡puedes apostar tus botones en que voy a esta cosa _preparada_!"

Parallax sudaba, finalmente dejando caer su mirada. Sacando un paño pequeño, él se quitó sus gafas de su hocico y se dedicó a limpiarlas. Mientras Cheerilee desapareció en el carro, en voz baja abrió la puerta del observatorio y entró en él, subiendo y bajando cada pezuña lentamente con el fin de atraer la menor atención posible. _Debo tener la peor suerte para las citas en toda Equestria_ , pensó tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.


	16. Cita Dieciséis - Una vision de Belleza

**Cita Dieciséis - Una visión de belleza**

Había una agradable temperatura en la choza de Zecora, y varios braseros pequeños que colgaban del techo llenaban el aire con nubes de humo acre. Parpadeando, ella luchó por mantener sus ojos para que no se desviaran mientras miraba a la cebra a través de la bruma. "Zecora, ¿hablas en serio?", Dijo.

"¡Tus citas podrán empeorar cada vez, pero una maldición de vida amorosa no es!", Dijo la cebra, reclinándose sobre varias almohadas grandes, permitiéndole a sus ojos apreciar la longitud del cuerpo de la profesora. "Si los sementales no pueden llegar hasta allí, tal vez una yegua es lo que tu corazón ha de pedir."

Cheerilee bajó la mirada, juntando sus pezuñas bien juntas. "Pero, yo... yo no sé", dijo Cheerilee, mordiéndose el labio. "Quiero decir, yo experimenté con yeguas en la universidad, pero, bueno, mi familia es tan... tradicional."

Zecora bajo una calabaza y destapo un pequeño corcho del agujero que había sido perforado en esta. Levantándose de los cojines de felpa, sacó dos tazas pequeñas de cerámica de su gabinete. Tarareando, vertió el contenido de la calabaza en las tazas. "Perdóname mi cruda pregunta, pero ¿las yeguas saciaban tus ansias?"

Cheerilee tragó saliva, sintiendo la sangre corriendo hasta su cara. "Bueno, sí," dijo ella, forzando sus palabras. "Yo, um, disfruté de la compañía de ambos sementales _y_ yeguas."

Zecora se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro a la maestra, dándole una media sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Bastante, en realidad!" Exclamó la profesora antes de cubrir su boca con sus pezuñas.

Cheerilee no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con franqueza sobre su vida amorosa a cualquier poni. Ella estaba realmente aquí solo porque Pinkie Pie había mencionado por casualidad que quizás habría cogido una maldición por algún lugar del camino. En ese momento, Cheerilee se había reído, pero esa noche, no había sido incapaz de dormir. Sola, en su fría cama vacía, ella se daba vueltas. Visiones de malvados hechizos llenaron su mente.

Se había dicho a sí misma varias veces a lo largo de las próximas horas que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero la imagen no la dejaba. Cuando finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto, sus sueños estaban plagados de brujos y diablos, todos empeñados en detenerla de encontrarse con Mr. perfecto. A medida que la luz del amanecer entro en su habitación, ella se arrastró fuera de la cama hacia la ducha y se prometió que visitaría a la única que parecía saber de esas cosas: Zecora la chamána.

Como era habitual en estos días, el viaje había sido tan agotador como siempre. Una tormenta reciente había derribado árboles a lo largo de la ruta normal y Cheerilee se había visto obligada a abrirse camino a través del denso follaje del bosque, perdiendo el rumbo un par de veces y cada vez obteniendo más cortes y golpes por parte de la inmensa maraña de crecimiento descontrolado.

Diciendo groserías, se había preguntado si su maldición se estaba empezando a extender más allá de sólo sus relaciones. Finalmente, se había tropezado con la ruta correcta de nuevo y en cuestión de minutos ella estaba llamando a la puerta de la cebra.

Zecora asintió sabiamente mientras Cheerilee esbozó sus problemas. La maestra luchó al principio, tratando de mantener las cosas de la forma más clínica posible, pero como la cebra la escuchaba, Cheerilee se encontró derramando sus sentimientos. Cuando la chamána la había tomado en serio, ella casi lloró de alivio. Sintiéndose en un punto medio entre la necedad y la esperanza, ella se sentó mientras Zecora consultaba varios textos, en busca de signos de envenenamiento u otras enfermedades espirituales, pero fue en vano. Zecora la declaró libre de maldiciones, pero luego probaron en diferentes áreas, menos confortables de la psique de Cheerilee. A través de preguntas directas, la cebra estaba trayendo emociones enterradas hace tiempo y deseos a la superficie una vez más.

Sustituyendo el corcho de una calabaza, Zecora la re-colgó y le entregó uno de los vasos de piedra a Cheerilee. Estaba lleno de un líquido de color rojo oscuro, atravesado con bandas más claras de color rosa brillante que parecían brillar débilmente con luz propia. Con cautela, Cheerilee olfateó el vapor que salía del mismo. No podía reconocer el aroma, pero le recordó a los espacios abiertos y la aventura. Olía atrevido. "¿Qué es esto?" - preguntó ella, agitando el líquido en el vaso.

"Oh, es lo que mi madre sirve a los invitados que tienen un caso de nervios", dijo Zecora, sonriendo. "Un trago que se utiliza para calmar el espíritu, de modo que cuando la verdad hable, la oirás." Zecora alzó la copa hacia atrás, bebiéndola. "Yo le había pedido a ella que me enviara un poco y acaba de llegar desde mi patria."

"¡Bueno, huele celestial!" dijo Cheerilee, observando el líquido variado, mientras que continuaba girándolo lentamente en el vaso. "Supongo que tengo suerte esta vez."

"Cuando miras una vez más, encontrarás que las cosas rara vez son casualidad", dijo la cebra, sentándose junto a Cheerilee. Inclinándose cerca, Zecora sonrió. "Sin embargo, esto es sólo lo que he adivinado", dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Cheerilee suspiro cuando Zecora pasó un casco ligeramente por su pierna. "Pero podríamos comprobarlo..."

Cuando su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sus pezuñas comenzaron a temblar, Cheerilee cubrió su nerviosismo con un largo trago de la pequeña taza que la cebra le había dado. A medida que el sedoso líquido se deslizó por su garganta, sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y la tensión comenzaba a dejarla. El sabor era maravilloso, de algún modo cálido y fresco a la vez y además sabía a miel y bayas. Vaciando la taza de piedra, la puso en la mesa de al lado y se volvió para disfrutar de la sensual cebra que se había vuelto tan directa de repente. Ella nunca se había realmente percatado de lo hermosa que era Zecora.

"Sabes", dijo Cheerilee, relajándose mientras el líquido parecía extender su calor radiante a través de ella, "Quizas acepte la oferta-"

Y de repente, se estaban besando. Cuando Zecora la empujó hacia abajo en los cojines, Cheerilee giro su pezuña por la tiesa melena de la cebra, atrayéndola más cerca. Cheerilee sintió que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo cuando ella pasó su otra pezuña lo largo del elegante y musculoso cuerpo.

Cuando Zecora comenzó a besar juguetonamente su cuello, Cheerilee rió débilmente. "Soy una idiota, Zecora", dijo. "¡Es tan obvio! No puedo creer que no pensara en esto."

Zecora pasó su pezuña hacia abajo por el estómago de Cheerilee, sonriendo mientras la profesora se estremecía. "El camino correcto no siempre es claro", dijo ella, acariciando a la profesora. "Tu corazón lo sabrá..."

* * *

"¿Qué paso aquí?", Dijo Twilight, agitando su pezuña delante de la cara de Cheerilee y haciendo muecas cuando esto fallo en cambiar su expresión vidriosa. Twilight frunció el ceño cuando una larga línea de baba que había estado colgando de la boca de la maestra finalmente se desprendió, cayendo con un _plop_ mojado en un recipiente que Zecora había dejado en el suelo. La alicorn hinco gentilmente y movió a la maestra, examinando sus muchos rasguños y arañazos para detectar signos de infección. A medida que pasaba su pezuña hacia abajo por el estómago de la yegua, Cheerilee tembló de nuevo y su boca se convirtió en una leve sonrisa.

"Ella debió haber estado en un buen apuro", dijo Zecora, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sentía la frente de Cheerilee. "La encontré enredada en unos matorrales. Ella pisoteó plantas con poderes psicotrópicos. ¡Las visiones la tendrán durante muchas más horas!"

Twilight sacó un libro de hechizos de su bolso, hojeando rápidamente a través de él. "¡Oh, _tiene_ que haber algo aquí para curar esto!", Murmuró, sus ojos borrosos mientras escaneaba cada página rápidamente. Twilight se levantó repentinamente cuando la profesora se quedó sin aliento y su respiración se aceleró. "¡Pobre Cheerilee!", Dijo ella, enterrando su rostro en las páginas polvorientas del tomo una vez más. "¡Sólo espero que lo que sea que este viendo no sea demasiado malo!"

Zecora pasó un casco por el pelo revuelto de Cheerilee, tratando de suavizarlo de nuevo. "Pronto, la realidad sustituirá cualquiera de los horrores a los que se este enfrentando. Estoy segura de que va a estar muy contenta cuando tenga su vida de nuevo."


	17. Cita Diecisiete - Una Experiencia Pertur

**Cita Diecisiete - Una Experiencia Perturbadora**

Cheerilee se lamió los labios nerviosamente mientras cambiaba de un casco al otro. Sólo habían salido por una hora y Pectin ya le estaba pidiendo lo acompañara a su apartamento. Cuando él le mostró su sonrisa ganadora de nuevo, Cheerilee tragó con fuerza.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda", dijo con una risita. "Realmente no pensé en como sonó eso."

" _Fue_ un poco directo", respondió Cheerilee, sonriendo débilmente.

"Es sólo que, bueno, yo tengo esta..." La voz de Pectin se apagó cuando miró hacia otro lado, haciendo girar su pezuña vagamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. "Oh, no sé cómo decirlo". De repente agarró los cascos de Cheerilee entre sus fuertes cascos grises, apretándolos suavemente mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos. "Yo he... ¡he _encontrado_ algo! ¡Algo increíble!"

Cheerilee movió sus ojos de derecha a izquierda. Los ponis que pasaban por la calle comenzaron a detenerse y a sonreír. _¡Oh, dulce Celestia!_ pensó, suspirando. _¡Probablemente piensen que se me está proponiendo!_

"¡Ha cambiado totalmente mi vida, y quiero compartirlo con todos los ponis, empezando por ti!", Continuó, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Por qué yo?", Preguntó Cheerilee, tirando para liberar sus cascos. Cerca de allí, varios ponis gimieron y continuaron su camino, decepcionados.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no tú?", Respondió. Abriendo sus cascos a lo ancho, se puso de pie, girando lentamente en un círculo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Me siento absolutamente increíble, y yo quiero que te sientas de la misma manera!" Pectin puso sus patas sobre sus hombros. "Créeme, esto vale la pena."

"Uh..."

Pectin bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. "Lo siento. Sé que esto probablemente parece muy raro en estos momentos. Me sentiría de la misma manera, si yo fuera tu". Se sentó, suspirando. "Simplemente no lo puedo evitar, sin embargo. Nunca me había sentido así antes."

 _¡¿Es simplemente demasiado pedir un poco de normalidad?!_ Pensó Cheerilee, frunciendo el ceño mientras el semental seguía oscilando entre una especie de rara, de alegría hiper-concentrada y avergonzada melancolía. _¡¿Acaso ningún poni es un tipo normal ya?!_

Pensando, supuso que podría haber sido su culpa. Ella había ido de compras y choco con él por el puesto de frutas. Literalmente. Ella había estado tan absorta chequeando los items de su lista que troto de cara contra el costado de él, golpeándose su hocico y salpicándole con tinta a él.

Ella empezó a pedir disculpas de inmediato, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que él no parecía darse cuenta. Había tenido una naranja en un casco y había estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez, inspeccionando cada pulgada de ella. Ella lo contemplo, alejándose, pero ella se sentía muy mal por lo de la tinta y él era bastante guapo.

Finalmente, después de varios segundos de tocarlo en el hombro, se las había arreglado para alejar su atención de la fruta. Ella se sentía aliviada de que él solo se rió del incidente, y que a ella le llamara la atención su naturaleza tranquila. Cuando él le preguntó qué iba a hacer más tarde, ella tomo la oportunidad.

 _¿Cuándo voy a aprender?_ pensó mientras el semental se giraba hacia ella.

"Mira, te prometo que esto no es una estrategia para meterte en mi habitación" dijo él, su expresión seria cuando él se puso de pie de nuevo. "¡Creo que esto va a cambiar tu vida para mejor, como lo ha hecho con la mía!"

"Bueno, ¿Y sobre qué es lo que estamos hablando?", Dijo Cheerilee, cada vez más impaciente. "¡Has estado haciendo alusión a lo que sea esta cosa durante casi media hora, y para serte sincera, suena bastante sospechoso!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!", Dijo con tristeza. "Eso es porque no es algo que realmente se pueda describir ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Tienes que _vivirlo_!"

Cheerilee suspiró de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza. _Bueno, tienes que tomar algunos riesgos en la vida, ¿no?_ pensó. _No puede ser peor que estar atrapada en un volcán_. Levantándose, ella se sacudió el polvo y se enderezó los hombros. "Está bien, muéstrame lo que sea que es eso."

El semental corrió rápidamente en el lugar durante unos segundos, sonriendo. "¡No te arrepentirás de esto!", Gritó, su voz aumentando unos cuantos octavos. "¡Es la mejor cosa más jamás!"

* * *

Cheerilee alejo su cabeza de la puerta mientras el empalagoso aroma de fruta y azúcar surgió de la casa. A su lado, Pectin se inclinó hacia el aroma, sonriendo beatíficamente a medida que la brisa olor a caramelo soplaba por su pelo. Ingresando al interior, él accionó el interruptor de la luz.

"¿Qué en Equestria?", Dijo Cheerilee, rehuyendo. A medida que sus pupilas se reducían a meros puntitos, ella escaneó la habitación, mirando de vez en cuando a Pectin. "¿Es esto una especie de broma?"

En el interior, la sala estaba llena de filas y filas de tarros gigantes, cada uno lleno de una jalea o conserva diferente.

"¡¿No es increíble?!" Pectin gritó, saltando dentro de la casa. "Entonces, ¡¿Cual quieres probar primero?! ¡Sugiero la mermelada, pero tal vez es un poco amarga para una novata! ¡Tal vez esta cuajada de limón! "Se giró de repente y empezó a trepar por la ladera de un frasco etiquetado "moras". "Oh, ¡sólo debes elegir cualquiera de ellos, de verdad! ¡Son fantásticos!"

Cheerilee se quedó congelada. Una parte de ella quería correr tan rápido como pudiera, pero se encontró vacilando, atrapada por una fascinación mórbida. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?", Preguntó en una baja y aturdida voz.

Pectin se levantó por encima del borde de la jarra. Por un momento, se quedó allí, sonriendo maniáticamente a la maestra de escuela antes de entrar en el frasco. A medida que su cuerpo se hundió en el contenido, gritando en éxtasis.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh, Cheerilee!", Gritó, moviéndose en el interior del frasco. "¡Estoy en la mermelada! ¡Yo soy la mermelada!" mientras que su cabeza colgaba de lado a lado, Cheerilee pudo ver que sus ojos se habían rodado por completo hacia atrás. "¡Soy una mora! ¡Solo soy una pequeña mora en un mar de jarabe pegajoso!"

Cheerilee saltó cuando Pectin estrelló su cuerpo con fuerza en la pared de vidrio, deslizándose contra este. Por un breve momento, desapareció y entonces resurgió, cubierto de fruta.

"¡Oh, dulce Celestia!" Gritó Pectin, moviéndose aún más vigorosamente. "¡Dulce madre de todos nosotros! ¡Es tan increíble!" Arqueando su espalda, él alzo sus patas hacia el techo. "¡La mermelada está entrando en mí! _¡SOMOS UNO!_ "

 _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_ Cheerilee pensó mientras el semental temblaba, tirante como una cuerda de piano. _¡Este tipo ha perdido la cabeza!_ Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, Cheerilee iba a por el pomo de la puerta cuando él fijo su mirada con la de ella.

"OK", dijo jadeando. "Tu turno". Su sonrisa se extendió con fuerza por su rostro mientras comenzaba a salir, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella.

Revolviéndose hacia atrás, Cheerilee cerró la puerta de golpe y galopo por la calle y se prometió nunca volver a ese mercado en un sábado, nunca más.


	18. Cita Dieciocho – Enemigos de cuarto

**Cita Dieciocho – Enemigos de cuarto**

"Bueno, podríamos ir a ver la nueva obra del Teatro Troupe de Ponyville. Es en el Salón Cívico, ¡y se supone que debe ser muy buena!" Cheerilee sonrió esperanzada.

Bon Bon frunció el ceño, arrugando su frente. "Hmmmmmm. No lo sé. El contraste entre las luces del brillante escenario y el oscuro teatro siempre me da un dolor de cabeza"

"Um, está bien." Cheerilee se sentó en silencio por un momento, tratando de mirar para cualquier lado, menos a su izquierda. "Podríamos -" Ella se estremeció cuando el horrible chirrido comenzó de nuevo, luego ella se lamió sus labios nerviosamente. "Estás segura-"

"Oh sí. Está totalmente bien". Bon Bon mantuvo los ojos fijos en Cheerilee. "Así que, ¿qué más tienes en mente ahora que estoy _soltera_?"

El chirrido se intensifico a un nivel superior, y ahora iba acompañado de gruñidos intermitentes. Cheerilee tragó saliva. "¡B-bien, El Henal se supone que tiene, um, excelentes pasteles de cebada! ¡He querido probarlos por años!"

Bon Bon le sacó la lengua. "¡EWWW, no! Sparkler sufrió una intoxicación en ese lugar cuando ella comió allí la semana pasada."

Cheerilee suspiró. Ya habían estado así por media hora ya. _¿No hay ninguna parte a la que esta yegua quiera ir?_ _¡Cualquier lugar que no sea aquí!_ Ella se alejó un poco más a su derecha, y de repente se animó. "¡Bueno, vamos a dar un paseo y veamos a donde nos lleva la noche!"

"No", dijo Bon Bon pasando su casco por su pelo. "Yo solía hacer eso con-"

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué sugieres?", Dijo Cheerilee rápidamente.

"¡Oh, lo que sea!" Bon Bon le ofreció una alegre sonrisa. "¡Me apunto prácticamente a cualquier cosa! Tu escoge."

Cheerilee podía sentir las oleadas de furia al rojo vivo sobre ella desde el otro extremo del sofá de dos plazas. "Um, bueno, podríamos..." Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se dirigieron a su izquierda.

Junto a ella, Lyra estaba sentada, mirando a Bon Bon. "Oh, no", Lyra gruñó con los dientes apretados. "Por favor, Cheerilee. No dejes que _yo_ te detenga de tomar a mi ex novia para que salgan a una noche llena de diversión. Nuestra reciente ruptura fue _completamente_ amistosa, ¡y yo no estoy _DE NINGUNA MANERA_ enojada con el hecho de que ella decidió traer a su primera cita una semana más tarde _EN LO QUE HABRIA SIDO NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO_!" Lyra tembló, con dos puntos de color carmesí resplandeciendo en sus mejillas. "¡De hecho, yo no podría estar más feliz por ella!"

"Sabes, tal vez este no es un buen momento". Cheerilee se levantó del sofá de dos plazas.  
"¡No, no!" Bon Bon saltó de su asiento. "Lyra y yo hablamos de esto _cuando_ ella _decidió que deberíamos tomarnos 'un descanso'_ ", y ella está perfectamente de acuerdo que seamos sólo compañeras de cuarto." Bon Bon trotó y se frotó el hombro contra el de Cheerilee. "¡Soy toda _tuya_ esta noche!"

"¡Bueno, vamos a ir al Abrevadero a tomarnos un cóctel!" Cheerilee corrió hacia a la puerta.

"Noooooo", dijo Bon Bon, poniendo una pezuña en su barbilla. "Slipstream suele salir allí, y él-"

"¡ _Me_ gusta el Abrevadero!", dijo Lyra con una sonrisa socarrona. "¡Vamos, Cheerilee! ¡Tú y yo!"

Los ojos de Bon Bon entrecerraron como dagas. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?", Susurró.

"¡También estoy soltera ahora!" Lyra respondió, ignorando a su ex-novia. "¡Sí, sólo una unicornio sin preocupaciones, en busca del amor! Así que, ¿qué dices, Cheers? ¡Vamos a la ciudad! Me encantaría ir al Henal y comer algunos pasteles de cebada."

Los ojos de Cheerilee se movían entre las dos yeguas. _¿En qué me he metido esta vez?_ pensó. _¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que habían estado saliendo!_

"¡Esto es realmente lo más bajo, Lyra!" Bon Bon siseo. "¡Incluso para ti!"

"¡Oh, mira quién habla, Señorita ligona pasiva-agresiva!"

Cheerilee tosió incómodamente. "Saben, yo sólo iré and-"

"¡No!" Ambas yeguas gritaron al unísono.

"¡Bien, entonces vamos a _ir_ a alguna parte!"

"¡Oh, cualquier lugar está bien para mí!" Bon Bon abrió un armario y sacó un sombrero. Ella se volvía hacia aquí y allá, examinando su reflejo en un espejo colgado en la puerta del armario.

"Está bien." Cheerilee suspiró, aliviada. "Iremos al Abrevadero y planearemos desde allí." Ella hizo una mueca cuando Lyra resopló dos chorros gemelos de vapor por su nariz.

"Y bien", respondió Bonbon, acentuando la frase. "Todavía no me importa que-"

"¡UGH!" Cheerilee lanzó sus cascos hacia arriba antes pisar fuertemente hasta la puerta. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Este claramente no es el momento!"

Bon Bon corrió a cortarle el paso, lanzando su casco sobre su pecho. "¡No No No! ¡Lo siento! ¡No queremos que estés enojada!" Ella le frunció el ceño a Lyra. "¿Cierto?"

Lyra frunció el ceño de nuevo. "No, por supuesto que no. Esa es la idea más alejada de nuestras mentes."

"¡Y es por eso que el compañero de cuarto _que no tiene cita_ va a salir por un tiempo para que la potencial nueva pareja pueda planear las cosas!" Bon Bon abrió la puerta y le indicó con un casco a Lyra para que se esfumara.

Durante unos momentos, la casa estuvo ominosamente quieta. Cheerilee sudaba al ver como las yeguas se miraban la una a la otra, cada una negándose a parpadear.

Cheerilee se aclaró la garganta. "Um, bien"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Espero que pases un _rato muy, muy maravilloso_!" Lyra pateo la puerta.

Bon Bon azotó la puerta detrás del unicornio. "Ya está. Ahora, podemos hablar en paz."

Cheerilee se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de dos plazas, y luego cruzó sus patas con fuerza sobre su pecho. "Mira, yo realmente no aprecio lo que estás haciendo."

Bon Bon suspiró, parpadeando mientras sus enrojecidos ojos se mejoraban. "No, no es así. Ella no debía estar aquí, pero al parecer Sea Swirl le dijo que estábamos hablando y que tú vendrías para acá. Ella llegó aquí un par de minutos antes que tú." Le dijo frotándose los ojos, ella hizo un gesto a Cheerilee para que continuara. "Tratemos de sacar el mayor provecho de esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cheerilee se masajeó sus sienes adoloridas. Parecía como si su vida se hubiera vuelto un dolor de cabeza tras otro estos últimos días. "Está bien, entonces vamos a ir a bailar."

"Bleh, no. Voy a quedar toda sudada." Bon Bon hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua.

"¡Por el amor de Celestia, Bon Bon!", Dijo Cheerilee, girando los ojos. "Has rechazado todas-"

Ambas yeguas se sentaron rectas cuando algo crujió en los arbustos. Allí afuera, Lyra trató de asomarse con la cabeza por debajo, pero ella gritó cuando se picó en el ojo con una ramita.

Bon Bon pisoteó dirigiéndose hasta la ventana y la abrió de golpe. "¡Qué bonito, Lyra! ¡Qué maduro de tu parte!"

"¡Oh, lo siento!" dijo Lyra en su sitio, sacándose las hojas y las telarañas de su pelaje. "¡No todas podemos estar tan emocionalmente serenas como tú, siendo capaz de tener citas en nuestro aniversario y todo!"

"¡Ya no es nuestro aniversario ya!", Dijo Bon Bon, lanzando sus cascos para arriba. "¡ _Tú_ decidiste que tu necesitabas _un poco de espacio_!"

A medida que la pelea se intensificó, Cheerilee salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió al Abrevadero.


	19. Cita Diecinueve – Un asunto para olvidar

**Cita Diecinueve – Un asunto para olvidar** (Capítulo de Invitado - escrito por Jondor)

Cheerilee miró a la multitud desde detrás de su máscara. En un rincón de la sala, el cuarteto comenzó a tocar un vals y los ponis enmascarados de todas partes de la habitación comenzaron a acudir a la pista de baile. Los ojos de Cheerilee flotaban sobre los pocos rezagados dispersos, yeguas y sementales por igual, que aún permanecían en las alas.

Bebió un sorbo de vino, preguntándose si la noche había valido la pena. Después de un día en el spa y de mucho lamentarse sobre su horrible vida amorosa, Rarity le había insistido en conseguirle una invitación para ella. Caras frescas en un baile de máscaras en Manehattan había parecido una buena idea en ese momento, pero Cheerilee dudaba de su sabiduría después de casi dos horas y sin suerte.

Las caras frescas no eran de mucha utilidad cuando todos los ponis estaban enmascarados y los Manehattianos ricos no eran buena compañía a menos que te gustaran pretenciosos y presumidos. Cheerilee suspiró y dejó su copa de vino casi vacía, con la intención de irse.

Oyó un crujido de cristales rotos y maldijo en voz alta cuando el tallo de su copa se rompió, salpicando lo último de su bebida sobre su pata delantera. Varios ponis se giraron para burlarse de su arrebato, pero uno en particular le llamó la atención.

Sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de su máscara y su brillante cola de caballo de color rosa rebotaba contra su cruz mientras trotaba acercándose. Su vestido era provocativo en vez de elegante, y era apenas lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir su cutie mark, mostrando sus patas traseras y su cola larga y de color rosa. Esta no era una Manehattina presumida.

Cheerilee rápidamente limpió el vino y le hizo un arreglo rápido a su melena y vestido. Rarity no solo le había insistido en prestarle el traje para la noche, sino que también se tomó el tiempo para estilizar su melena en, rizos grandes y elegantes que enfatizaban los tonos blanquecinos más brillantes con el fin de que coincidieran con el vestido. Cheerilee apenas reconocía su propio reflejo.

"Hola." La yegua de melena rosada se deslizó suavemente en la silla de enfrente en la mesa de Cheerilee. "Supongo que no eres de por aquí."

Cheerilee parpadeó, aun momentáneamente estupefacta y luego sonrió. "¿Qué fue lo que me delato?", Preguntó ella, guiñándole un ojo y dándole a sus rizos un rebote lúdico.

"Pequeñas cosas. Tú falta de joyas innecesariamente caras. Tu colorida elección de palabras. El hecho de que ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando otra yegua se te acercó y comenzó a coquetear contigo." Un ojo azul le guiñó por detrás de esa compleja máscara.

Cheerilee rió. "Es cierto. Cualquier otra yegua aquí estaría absolutamente escandalizada." En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Cheerilee no podía evitar la sensación de que la voz de esta yegua le sonaba familiar, pero ella estaba bastantemente hipnotizada y desarmada por su sencillo, pero gran encanto carismático.

"Ya que se supone que no puedo preguntarte de dónde eres, ¿qué tal si te pido un baile en su lugar?" La yegua extendió una pezuña bronceada sobre la mesa y agitó sus pestañas detrás de su máscara mientras una canción de tempo mayor comenzó a sonar. "A menos que eso fuera demasiado escandaloso."

Cheerilee dudó un momento ante la mención de las normas de la mascarada. Era una pena y sólo su suerte, que ella no pudiera hacerle preguntas personales o incluso ver adecuadamente la cara de esta encantadora yegua, pero ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de todos modos, tomando la pezuña ofrecida y poniéndose de pie.

Las dos yeguas se unieron a las otras parejas en la pista de baile y se tomaron los cascos la una a la otra, bailando juntas desafiando a las miradas y suspiros de los demás huéspedes. Canción tras canción bailaron juntas, sosteniéndose y acercándose más y más cerca a medida que la noche avanzaba. Ignoraron por completo todas las miradas de reojo que continuaban recibiendo de los amenazadores Manehattianos.

Algún tiempo después, las dos yeguas terminaron solas en el patio, mirando el cielo nocturno mientras permanecían presionadas juntas y acariciándose suavemente la una contra la otra.  
"Y pensar que estaba a punto de irme antes de que te acercaras. Me habría perdido una noche tan maravillosa. Gracias." Cheerilee suspiró felizmente.

"No. Gracias a ti", respondió la yegua, levantando una pata para envolverla alrededor de la cruz de Cheerilee. "Tú fuiste una mucho mejor bailarina que cualquiera de esos sementales de cuello almidonado." Ella paso un casco a lo largo de los bordes de los rizos de Cheerilee, atrayendo su atención. "Y mucho más atractiva."

Cheerilee contuvo el aliento y abrió los labios apenas un poco mientras la otra yegua se inclinaba lentamente, dándole tiempo para negarse. Ella aceptó el beso con gratitud y le dio lo mejor que ella tenía.

Largos momentos más tarde, finalmente se separaron. A medida que se alejaron, sus máscaras se engancharon entre si y se alejaron de sus rostros hasta sólo un toque antes de que se salieran y estas se devolvieron. Ambas yeguas se frotaron sus narices, riendo y ruborizándose.

Poniendo sus patas en el suelo de nuevo, Cheerilee suspiró audiblemente. Sus labios repentinamente se cerraron formando un ceño fruncido. "La noche está a punto de terminar y es sólo mi suerte que la única vez que me encuentro con una compañera maravillosa, es en una mascarada con reglas tontas que me impiden no volver a verla."

"No veo por qué no", respondió su compañera. "Dudo que vayan a invitar a cualquiera de nosotras de nuevo después de esta noche."

Los ojos de Cheerilee se abrieron por un momento, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad. Entonces ella asintió con la cabeza y ambas yeguas se quitaron sus máscaras.

Una vez que se enfocó de nuevo, reconoció a su pareja de baile, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Alcaldesa Mare?"

Los ojos de Cheerilee vagaron por la joven yegua ante ella. Sin sus gafas y su melena teñida prematuramente de gris, se veía mucho más como una potrilla recién salida de la universidad que la venerable, yegua celebre de mediana edad que aparentaba en la ciudad.

La alcaldesa, sin embargo, se veía con una mirada de horror sorprendida, ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

"¡¿Cheerilee?!" Su voz era aguda y penetrante. "Nononono, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!"

"¿Qué pasa, Sra Alcaldesa?" Cheerilee se reprendió internamente por escapársele el modo de servidora pública cuando la alcaldesa estaba obviamente tratando de evitar su personaje público esta noche.

"¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!" gritó ella, hiperventilando. "¡¿Te imaginas el escándalo?! ¡Todos los entrarían en pie de guerra! ¡El Ponyville Express escribiría historias calumniosas durante un mes o más!"

"Estoy segura de que no puede ser tan malo. Después de todos los desastres y las invasiones que hemos sobrevivido, ningún poni va a batear un ojo por una alcaldesa que salga con una maestra de escuela." Cheerilee tranquilizó, estirando un casco para acariciarle su hombro.  
La alcaldesa no hizo caso de sus palabras, sin dejar de vociferar. "¡Ellos pensaran que es algún tipo de estafa de impuestos! ¡Voy a ser auditada, puesta en la lista negra, condenada y destituida! ¡Voy a tener que irme a Las Pegasus, hacerme una cirugía altera Cutie Marks con la esperanza de empezar desde abajo!"

La alcaldesa Mare se detuvo de repente, sus ojos se posaron en la suave pata acariciando su hombro. Ella se congeló por un momento, luego dejó escapar un grito de terror, saltó por encima de la barandilla del patio, y salió corriendo hacia la noche.

Cheerilee se preguntó, desconcertada por el comportamiento de la alcaldesa, ni siquiera moviéndose hasta que un semental asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le habló. "Señora, oí unos gritos, ¿está bien?"

"Simplemente maravillosa." Cheerilee contestó entre dientes, volviéndose para caminar hacia el interior.

"¡No se supone que se quite la máscara!", Exclamó, al ver su rostro al descubierto. "Ningún poni debe conocer su identidad, ese es el punto."

"No me lo recuerdes," Cheerilee gruñó mientras pisoteaba pasando de él, de vuelta a la barra.


	20. Cita Veinte - Un instrumento de destrucc

Cita Veinte - Un instrumento de destrucción

"Es sólo que, bueno, me esperaba que fuera... un poco más _tranquilo_ aquí, ¡eso es todo!" Cheerilee doblo sus orejas, haciendo una mueca cuando la máquina cambio a un ciclo de mayor velocidad. "¿Um, es siempre así?", ella gritó, forzando una sonrisa.

Ella había estado de pie en la serpenteante línea del guardarropa con Fancy Pants durante varios minutos ya. Cerca de allí, un conserje con cara sombría trabajaba con una ensordecedora enceradora industrial de un lado al otro por el piso de mármol del salón sinfónico. Agregando a la cacofonía, un pequeño grupo de músicos que estaban tratando todo lo posible por demostrarles las escalas a un grupo de potrillos de ojos anchos. Con el ceño fruncido, le disparaban al conserje miradas amenazadoras, y luego volvieron a su tarea de nuevo. Las mejillas de los músicos se hincharon grotescamente mientras intentaban superar el ruido de la enceradora.

Fancy Pants suspiró, o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Cheerilee no podía oír por encima del ruido. "Estoy perdido, me temo", él gritó. "Nunca lo había visto así antes. No era consciente de que hoy era el día de apreciación a las artes del sistema escolar de Canterlot, o si no me habría reprogramado. "Ambos ponis cerraron sus ojos y apretaron los dientes cuando el clarinetista chirrió una nota incorrecta penetrante. "Tienes mis más sinceras disculpas por esto."

"Oh, está bien", dijo Cheerilee. Ella tuvo que poner prácticamente su hocico en el oído del semental para ser escuchada. "¡Estoy segura de que va a estar bien una vez que lleguemos a la sala. Además, solo _míralos_!" Cheerilee señaló a los absortos estudiantes. Un profesor cercano colocó suavemente una pezuña para restringir a uno de los potrillos mientras trataba de arrancar las cuerdas de un contrabajo. "¡Realmente lo están disfrutando! Es agradable ver que los potrillos aquí sean expuestos a tanto a una edad tan joven."

Fancy Pants asintió, sonriendo. "Sí, recuerdo cuando _yo_ era un potrillo. Yo me quejaba todo el día porque no quiera usar ropas formales y tener que sentarme en una gran sala donde íbamos a tener que portarnos bien durante horas. Ah, pero entonces... ¡la música!" El semental se levantó, dirigiendo una orquesta con sus cascos delanteros. "Me cautivó desde la primera nota, Cheerilee. ¡La música se apoderó de mí y nunca me dejo ir! ¡No me lo he perdido ningún año!" Fancy Pants frunció el ceño mientras el conserje se acercaba más. "¡Y no pienso empezar ahora, con ruido o sin él!", Gritó por encima del estruendo.

Cheerilee dio un suspiro de alivio. Con el terrible escándalo que continuaba, ella estaba segura de que él querría cancelar la cita. _Ni siquiera lo intentes, amigo_ , ella pensó. _¡He pasado por mucho peor que esto! Puedo manejar un poco de ruido._

La maestra había ido a Canterlot a visitar a su hermana, Meadowsong, pero se habían topado con Fancy Pants en un bistro cuando habían ido a almorzar. Él había estado sentado al lado de ellas, y él había recuperado mágicamente el tenedor de Cheerilee cuando este se le había caído. Eso había iniciado un coqueteo de aquí para allá que terminó con Fancy Pants uniéndose a la mesa de ellas. Meadowsong le había dado un guiño y luego se fue, "recordando" alguna misión vital.

Cheerilee había pasado la siguiente hora con el guapo semental, maravillada por su amplia experiencia. Odiaba tener que decirlo, pero varios de los residentes de Canterlot que ella había conocido ese día parecían un poco demasiado impresionados con ellos mismos. Sin embargo, _éste_ parecía tanto ingenioso y con las patas en la tierra. Había tenido que luchar para mantener la compostura cuando él le había pedido a ella que lo acompañara a la sinfonía más tarde esa noche.

Por más que trato, ella ni siquiera podía recordar el viaje de vuelta al apartamento de su hermana. Ella probablemente había estado trotando en el séptimo cielo. Una vez dentro, Meadowsong le interrogo para saber los detalles mientras Cheerilee atravesaba el armario de su hermana, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera funcionar como traje formal. Ella maldijo mientras se probaba pieza tras pieza, juguetonamente quejándose de la figura naturalmente delgada de su hermana.

Pero allí estaba, en el fondo del armario. Un precioso vestido brillante de seda negra, con guantes y chal. Le encajaba perfectamente, y las dos yeguas chillaron de alegría mientras Cheerilee se giraba de aquí para allá frente al espejo. Estaba lista para noquear a este semental.

O, al menos lo había estado hasta que habían llegado al salón. Ahora que estaban juntos, apenas se podían entender entre ellos por culpa del ruido. Sin embargo, eso le ofrecía una excusa para estar muy juntos. No parecía ser el tipo de semental que le sacaría descaradamente un beso en medio de un espacio público, pero Cheerilee tenía esperanza. A ella no le importaría estar equivocada esta noche.

Fancy Pants se quitó su monóculo, puliéndolo con un pañuelo. "¡que desastre! Te prometo que voy a compensártelo, de alguna manera." Él puso un casco cuando Cheerilee abrió la boca para protestar. "¡Ah ah! No voy a escuchar una palabra en contra. Esto no está cumpliendo con las expectativas y… ah, ¡aquí estamos!". Ahora que estaban en la parte delantera de la línea, Fancy Pants entregó su chaqueta a un asistente de aspecto aburrido. "Ahora", dijo, tomando el codo de Cheerilee, "vamos a encontrar nuestros asientos y alejarnos de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cheerilee luchó para coincidir con el elegante paso de Fancy Pants. Él parecía deslizarse por el suelo de una manera que sugería que los años de asistir a la sinfonía lo habían dejado bailando inconscientemente. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para coincidir con su andar, pero no podía evitar sentirse torpe y con pezuñas resbalosas. El suelo resbaladizo no estaba ayudando. Cheerilee presiono cada pezuña hacia abajo con cuidado, asegurándose de no caerse.  
 _Solo espero que este saliendo mejor de lo que creo_ , pensó mientras examinaba la habitación. Parecía que todos los ponis los observaban. A veces, ella veia a algún un pony susurrando detrás de su pezuña, apuntándolos mientras pasaban. Ella no podía estar segura, pero muchas de las yeguas parecían estar mirándola con envidia. Mientras Fancy Pants suavemente la guiaba hacia una escalera alfombrada, suponía que no podía culparlas. _¿Qué más podría pedir?_ pensó.

* * *

"¿Así que, _nunca_ habías venido?" Fancy Pants gritó mientras le daba una sonrisa ganadora. "¡Bueno, es mi sincero placer ser el que te dará a conocer lo que ha llenado mi vida con tantos momentos maravillosos! Lástima por lo del vestíbulo, sin embargo." dijo negando con la cabeza. "Deberían haberlo hecho hace horas. Seguramente algún poni se caiga si no terminan el corredor pronto. Tendré que hablar con ellos sobre esto cuando sea el momento de suscribirme para la próxima temporada."

Cheerilee parpadeó, preguntándose si ella lo había oído mal. Estaba tan ruidoso que había tenido que más o menos basarse en la lectura de labios, pero mientras subían las escaleras, se encontró con que estaba teniendo dificultades luchando con su vestido y mirárlo a él al mismo tiempo. Cheerilee entrecerró los ojos, mirando la boca con cuidado. "¿Acaso... dijiste 'suscripción'?"

"Sí," dijo en voz alta, asintiendo. "He financiado la orquesta durante los últimos tres años."

La boca de Cheerilee se abrió. "Yo-yo no tenía i-"

 _¡RRRIIIIIPPPPPP!_

Cheerilee dio un traspié cuando piso su dobladillo. Aun sosteniendo la pata de Fancy Pants, se las arregló para no caer, pero mirando detrás de ella, podía ver que había arrancado una parte considerable del vestido. Sus temples comenzaron a palpitar mientras miraba el dobladillo trasero. El vestido estaba arruinado.

" **¡# &*%!**" – le gritó al enorme agujero del vestido.

En ese preciso momento, el conserje terminó con el piso del vestíbulo.

También fue el momento en el que los músicos terminaron la lección con los potrillos.

Era, de hecho, el primer momento verdaderamente silencioso que la sala había experimentado en varias horas.

La palabrota de Cheerilee explotó en un vasto mar de silencio, se alimentó de la paz. Como un huracán sobre aguas cálidas, cobrando fuerza en el silencio repentino. Era imparable.

La palabra resonó en la sala, recorriendo a lo largo de la perfecta cámara acústica y hacia abajo hacia el vestíbulo. Las cabezas se giraron de indignación cuando trataron de determinar de dónde provenía el origen de tal grosería. En el vestíbulo, varios potrillos comenzaron a llorar. Los maestros gritaban para manejarlos.

Temblando, Cheerilee se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de Fancy Pants. Su boca estaba abierta mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Al borde de las lágrimas, ella estaba buscando una disculpa apropiada, cuando él se echó a reír.

Al principio, tenía miedo de que _él_ estuviera llorando. El sofisticado semental bajó la cabeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Cheerilee giraba sus cascos entre sí, mortificada. Pero luego él hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a aullar. Al resonar su risa en la sala, esta reemplazó la resonante maldición. Cheerilee comenzó a reír a continuación, transformándose en una profunda y limpia carcajada. Se sentía remarcablemente curativa. _¡Oh, sí que necesitaba eso!_ pensó, tratando de ponerse bajo control otra vez. _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí realmente como ahora?_

"Querida", dijo Fancy Pants, quitándose una lágrima "¡Yo nunca habría esperado eso de -oh!"

El monóculo del semental se salió del agarre de su ojo, ambos Fancy Pants y Cheerilee trataron reflexivamente de atraparlo.

"¡Oops! Escurridizo-"

"Oh, dejame-"

Un destello de dolor cegador pasó a través de Cheerilee cuando sus frentes se estrellaron. Aturdida, el pasillo floto delante de ella y chocó con el semental. Mientras Fancy Pants se quejaba, Cheerilee sacudía su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de limpiar los puntos.

Al volver su visión y centrarse de nuevo, vio que Fancy Pants se tambalea al borde de las escaleras, agitándose salvajemente. A solo momentos de caer por las escaleras, retorcía sus caderas y pateaba en el aire, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Era una pelea que estaba perdiendo.

 _¡No!_ pensó Cheerilee, con el corazón acelerado. _¡No No No No! ¡No esta vez!_ Desesperada por salvar al semental, la pezuña de Cheerilee salió disparada, agarrando la expertamente peinada melena de Fancy Pants. Tirando con todas sus fuerzas, ella sólo logró arrancarle un pedazo de su cabello. Ella lo miró con horror mientras él se inclinaba hacia atrás.

El corazón de Cheerilee casi se detuvo cuando un haz de energía arcana pura brotó de cuerno de Fancy pants y rodeó el candelabro que estaba sobre ellos. Poco a poco, comenzó a levantarse a sí mismo de nuevo a una posición de pie.

"Bueno, eso fue sin duda..." dijo antes de perder la voz, con los ojos cada vez más grandes. Cheerilee miró hacia arriba, siguiendo su mirada de horror hacia el candelabro. Cada vela que había estado sostenida estaba cayendo directamente hacia ella. Disparando otro rayo, el semental logró atrapar una sola vela del diluvio de fuego.

Cheerilee saltó, desesperada por evitar la lluvia de fuego, pero se enredó la pezuña con el dobladillo desgarrado. Tropezando de nuevo, ella cayó por las escaleras, aumentando la velocidad mientras pasó zumbando por el lado de Fancy Pants. Rodando, chocando, ella trató de orientarse, pero cada vez que trataba de poner una pierna para detener su descenso, parecía que sólo añadía más a su impulso.

"¡Cheerilee!" Fancy Pants llamo tras ella, galopando por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. "Lo juro, yo-"

Cuando Cheerilee se estrelló contra el suelo de mármol pulido, estrellas girando ante sus ojos. Aturdida, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que ella se estaba deslizando a través del vestíbulo a casi la misma velocidad por la que se había caído de las escaleras. Los cascos de Cheerilee eran borrosos mientras intentaba dar marcha atrás, pero la superficie del piso parecía no ejercer fricción. Cuando ella pasó por el lado del conserje, este se detuvo por un momento, levantándole las cejas a la yegua vestida de negro antes de volverse a poner una alfombra a lo largo del camino que ella acababa de recorrer. _¡Gracias, amigo!_ pensó, mirándolo a él. Sin preocuparse, él se encogió de hombros, perezosamente señalándole con su pezuña a algo en su camino.

Cheerilee se giró justo a tiempo para ver los rostros aterrorizados de los músicos antes de estrellarse contra estos. Instrumentos de viento e instrumentos de metal volaron por el aire, los artistas dispersándose como pinos cuando la maestra pasó disparada a través de ellos. Todavía agitándose, ella luchó por encontrar algún tipo de agarre, pero se vio obstaculizada por una trompa abollada que se atascó en su casco. De alguna manera, el impacto apenas la había ralentizado y ella se dirigía directamente hacia gran puerta doble del salón.

"¡Que algún poni la atrape!" llamo Fancy Pants, sus cascos resbalándose y deslizándose mientras intentaba galopar detrás de la maestra. "No dejen que ella-"

Cheerilee gruñó cuando se golpeó contra las puertas, el aire escapando de su cuerpo. Jadeando y tosiendo, ella salió volando por los aires nocturnos y cayendo sobre una alfombra roja que no había estado allí cuando ella llegó. Sosteniendo su cabeza protegiéndola con sus cascos, Cheerilee ni siquiera vio a Sapphire Shores mientras ella rodaba hacia la diva, chocando con ella y enredándose en el vestido de la cantante. Flashes estallaron a su alrededor ya que ambos vestidos se habían rasgados en varios lugares. Por último, Cheerilee se detuvo, con su cabeza palpitante, mientras trataba de averiguar hacia donde era arriba.

"Bueno, cariño," dijo la voz apagada de Sapphire en algún lugar debajo de ella, "¡No sé cómo eres con las entradas, pero _sí_ que sabes cómo hacer una salida memorable!"


	21. Cita Veintiuno - El Corazón Cautivo

**Cita Veintiuno - El Corazón Cautivo**

Whirlwind se secó los ojos tratando de mantener la compostura, sus risas se intensificaban. "Y-y luego... el toro entro _de nuevo_ en la habitación..." El semental se inclinó sobre la mesa, con miedo de mirar a Cheerilee. Él iba a estallar si hacia algo más que mirar hacia su plato. "... Pero esta vez, ¡tenía las chaparreras pegadas en sus _cuernos_!"

Cheerilee se echó a reír, pegando su pezuña debajo de su nariz ya que accidentalmente había resoplado un poco de su vino. "¡No lo hizo!"

Whirlwind asintió. Tenía la cara roja mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. "¡Te juro por Celestia que lo hizo!"

La maestra se derrumbó sobre su plato de estofado de pasto varilla, gritando. "¿Cómo?", Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que las risitas volvieran de nuevo.

"¡No sabemos! ¡Nunca pudimos averiguarlo!" El semental trató de servirse un poco más de vino, pero sus pezuñas temblaban tanto que fallo en darle a la copa por completo. Por un momento, ambos miraron en shock fijamente el charco antes de mirarse el uno al otro. A medida que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, toda restricción se perdió de nuevo.

Cheerilee presionó su pezuña en su costado adolorido, tratando de masajear el punto en el que se había establecido el dolor. "¡No más! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo respirar!"

"Deberías haberlo visto..." la voz de Whirlwind decayó cuando miró por la ventana detrás de la yegua. "Sólo un momento", dijo levantándose y cerrando las costosas cortinas de terciopelo del comedor.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Preguntó Cheerilee, mirando por encima del hombro mientras el semental cerró la siguiente serie de cortinas con un gesto ostentoso.

Whirlwind giro los ojos antes de sonreír con tristeza. "Oh, sólo algunas cosas desagradables allá fuera. Yo había pensado que podría ocurrir esta noche. Nunca es una buena escena."

Cheerilee estiró el cuello, tratando de ver más allá del semental que se había vuelto inquieto con las amarras de las cortinas. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Te lo explicaré todo en un momento, pero primero..." Whirlwind le guiñó un ojo, una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. "…Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¡Realmente creo que te va a gustar!"

La frente de Cheerilee se arrugo mientras miraba entre la cortina y Whirlwind. "¡No esta noche!", Dijo, levantándose de la silla. "¡Estoy cansada de que esto ocurra!"

Whirlwind frunció el ceño, parpadeando un par de veces mientras trataba de entender. "¿Perdón? Lo siento, pero creo que no te estoy siguiendo."

Cheerilee fue hacia las cortinas y tiró de los lazos, abriendo las cortinas de golpe. "Olvídalo. No sería capaz de explicarlo de todos modos. Sea lo que sea, sin embargo, voy a enviarlo - ¡¿Que en Equestria?!"

Varias docenas ponis policías estaban parados formando un anillo alrededor de la casa. Como se abrieron las cortinas, uno se adelantó y comenzó a ladrar en un megáfono.

 ** _"¡Sabemos que estás ahí, Whirlwind! ¡Sal con las pezuñas en alto!"_**

"¡Whirlwind, que est-ah!" Cheerilee se estrelló en el piso de madera cuando unas amarras de cuerda se ciñeron con fuerza alrededor de sus patas.

"¡Sorpresa!", Dijo Whirlwind con una sonrisa.

Cheerilee se movió furiosamente en el suelo. "¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!"

"Bueno, tenía la sensación de que podrían venir el día de hoy." Whirlwind le dio a la cuerda un tirón final y comenzó a atar un nudo intrincado. "Ellos han estado observando las salidas de Ponyville durante días. No hay manera de entrar o salir." Recogiendo a la maestra, él la depositó en su silla nuevamente. "¡Honestamente, yo había pensado que era mi fin, pero luego te conocí en Sugarcube Corner! Parecías ser una yegua tan dulce, y pensé que tal vez podríamos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor. Ya sabes, ¿algo de cenar? ¿Tal vez una tensa situación de rehenes? A mí, Whirlwind escapándose de la ley... ¿tal vez en un globo aerostático robado? Esa clase de cosas."

Cheerilee se agito, meciendo su silla hacia atrás y adelante mientras luchaba por liberarse. "¡¿Solo me invitaste aquí para ser un _potencial rehén_?!"

Whirlwind negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo durante un minuto mientras se tranquilizaba. "Sabes, eso es bastante hiriente", dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Sólo estoy tratando de hacer una conexión aquí. ¿Acaso no fue la cena, agradable? Pensé que la estabas pasando bien."

"¡Lo estaba!" gritó Cheerilee, dejando al descubierto sus dientes mientras miraba al semental mientras este cruzaba sus patas con fuerza sobre su pecho y miraba hacia otro lado. "¡Justo hasta la parte _donde me ataste para usarme como un escudo equino_!"

 ** _"¡Última oportunidad! ¡No nos hagas entrar ahí y atraparte!"_**

Whirlwind levantó una pezuña. "Discúlpame por un momento." Saltando de su silla de nuevo, trotó hacia la ventana. El semental le dio a Cheerilee un guiño mientras se agachó y abrió de golpe la ventana. "Realmente me gustaría pasar de esto, pero tengo que encargarme de estos oficiales primero. Simplemente quédate quieta." Tratando de mantenerse por debajo de la ventana, el semental estiró su pezuña, arrastrando la silla de Cheerilee a la vista. "¡No se hagan ilusiones!" Gritó. "¡Tengo un rehén aquí y no va a salir con vida si veo a alguno de ustedes acercarse una pulgada hacia esta casa!"

Mirando hacia afuera, Cheerilee podía ver a varios de los oficiales preocupados amontonándose. "¡Vengan aquí y ayúdenme!" Les gritó a ellos.

"¡Cheerilee, por favor, no seas así!", dijo Whirlwind con un suspiro. "No quiero tener que amordazarte. Vamos a tratar de pasar un buen rato con el resto de nuestra noche. No hay razón para esto cambie las cosas entre nosotros."

Cheerilee miró enojada a su cita. "¿Has perdido totalmente la cabeza?"

"Mira, ¿es por lo de 'le hare algo si es que se acercan'?", Le preguntó, trotando hacia la cocina. "Eso es sólo dialogo de rehenes. Yo realmente no quiero matarte."

"Oh, eso es _muy_ tranquilizador", le dijo Cheerilee. Después de tirar contra las cuerdas un par de veces más, finalmente se dio por vencida. "Casi no puedo esperar para nuestra próxima cita. ¡Lo puedo ver ahora! Tu: ¡Huyendo de la ley, metiéndote en arbustos y escondiéndote en vagones para escapar por la frontera! Yo: ¡Con los cascos atados, tropezando, muerta de hambre, pero locamente enamorada mientras soy llevada lejos en una aventura llena de terror! ¿Qué más podría una yegua pedir?"

"¡Oh, gracias a Celestia!" respondió Whirlwind, trotando de nuevo en el comedor con un cuchillo carnicero grande. "Tenía tanto miedo de que te lo estuvieras tomando mal, pero-"

"¡Lo _estoy_ , idiota!"

"Oh", dijo Whirlwind, bajando la cabeza. "Sabes, podrías ser un poco más comprensiva. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Por cierto, necesitas algo?" Él sonrió, alzando un casco antes de que pudiera responder. "Lo sé, lo sé. _¡Libertad!_ " Él giro los ojos. "Alguna otra cosa aparte de eso. ¿Agua? ¿Un masaje en la espalda?"

Ambos ponis miraron hacia otro lado cuando la sala se llenó repentinamente con una la luz cegadora. _**"Estamos enviando a un negociador"**_ , el oficial gritó desde algún lugar cercano a un gran foco. _**"¡No hagas nada precipitado!"**_

Whirlwind saco el cuchillo para que lo vieran los oficiales, agitándolo amenazadoramente cerca del cuello de Cheerilee. "¡No me tienten! ¡Juro que lo haré si veo a alguno de ustedes acercarse a esta casa! "Inclinándose, Whirlwind le susurró al oído de Cheerilee. "No es que _quiera_. Pareces un gran yegua, y creo que una vez que hablemos de esto por un tiempo, vamos a estar riéndonos al respecto, como lo estábamos hace un rato. Sólo tenemos que pasar por todo este asunto de negociación y escape primero."

Cheerilee suspiró, cambiando su posición como mejor pudo y deseando poder rascarse los persistentes picores que la plagaban en este momento. "¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso, por lo general?"

El semental se encogió de hombros. "Eh, por lo general unas pocas horas. A veces, un par de días. Realmente depende de la comisaría." El Trotó hacia su silla, la tomo y la colocó cerca. Sentado de nuevo, le dio a la maestra una sonrisa esperanzada. "¡Pero ahora vamos a tener montones y montones de tiempo para compartir el uno con el otro! Ya sabes, para realmente _conocernos_."

Cheerilee se reclinó en la silla. Mirando hacia el techo, se preguntó qué es lo que ella alguna vez habría hecho para que el universo la odiara tanto. "Casi no puedo esperar", respondió ella finalmente.


	22. Cita Veintidós - El sabor de la derrota

**Cita Veintidós - El sabor de la derrota**

Cheerilee presiono su nariz contra el cristal, empañándolo ligeramente mientras observaba el granizo rebotar afuera en la calle y tejados. No parecía como que fuese a parar pronto. ¿Qué es lo que piensan los pegasos con todo esto? Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina una vez más.

Todavía estaba allí, esperándola.

Con el ceño fruncido, Cheerilee le dio la vuelta, temblando ante su textura: dura en un extremo y demasiado blanda en el otro, con el extremo más suave brillando ligeramente. Cuando ella la tocaba, esta supuraba.

No, pensó, levantándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda. _Solo esperare_. Momentos más tarde, ella hizo una mueca cuando su estómago gruñó en voz alta. Mientras pasaba una pezuña a lo largo de su vientre, ella podía sentirlo agitándose. "Está bien, vamos a ver la despensa de nuevo", murmuró mientras trotaba por la cocina. "¡ _Debo_ de haber olvidado algo!"

Torciendo la perilla de la despensa, la abrió y dio un paso atrás para inspeccionar sus opciones. "Harina... pimienta... palitos de canela... manteca vegetal." Gruñendo suavemente, empujó los ingredientes magros de aquí para allá, con la esperanza de que esta vez habría algo nuevo. Algo remotamente comestible. Al igual que las últimas tres veces que había buscado, no encontró nada.

Cheerilee golpeo la puerta, mirando como el calendario pegado a la parte posterior salió volando y aterrizó amontonado en el suelo. "Oh, ¡¿cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera?!", dijo, recuperando el calendario. Abriéndolo, lo escaneo hasta que encontró la fecha de hoy. "Quiero decir, ¡está justo aquí! 'Granizos hasta tarde en la noche.' ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! "Con un suspiro de disgusto, ella arrojó el calendario sobre el mostrador y empezó a abrir los cajones y armarios.

La mitad de su piso de la cocina estaba llena de ollas y sartenes antes de que ella se sentara, agarrando su melena con sus cascos, mirándolo todo. _¡Manten la calma, Cheerilee!_ pensó, golpeándose suavemente en la frente. La maestra estiró el cuello tratando de ver por la ventana desde el rango de su _isla cocina_. Afuera, el granizo continuaba azotando Ponyville. _He pasado por cosas peores_. _Solo correré_. Ella hizo una mueca cuando una rama cayó de un árbol cercano. _¡Muy, muy rápido, supongo!_

Tomando una bocanada profunda, Cheerilee se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Tomando su paraguas, ella aflojó los lazos y lo sacudió para que se abriera. Quería tenerla encima de ella inmediatamente. Tragando saliva, Cheerilee abrió la puerta.

El ruido era ensordecedor. Trozos de hielo se estrellaban contra el suelo con una fuerza impresionante, estallando en unas metrallas afiladas que parecían poder desgarrar la de carne de un poni. ¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí arriba?! Pensó, mirando hacia las nubes. ¡¿Qué posible uso tiene todo esto?!

Las rodillas de Cheerilee se doblaron como el hambre paso a través de ella de nuevo. Comenzando en el estómago, el dolor se movió en oleadas, conduciéndola hacia la tormenta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner su paraguas cuando salió a las escaleras de la entrada.

El efecto sobre sus músculos fue inmediato. Un segundo atrás, habían acordado con su estómago que algo había que hacer sobre el problema del hambre, y que afuera era el único lugar para hacerlo. Al próximo, que la habían propulsado de regreso a casa, jadeando y adolorida por decenas de moretones. Con los ojos abiertos, ella se quedó mirando el paraguas que estaba aferrado en su temblorosa pezuña. Estaba hecho tiras, un lío irreconocible.

Pateando la puerta con una pezuña, se giró alejándose de esta. "Bueno, está bien," dijo ella, respirando con dificultad. "Así que, salir afuera está fuera de discusión." Lentamente, se giró para mirar la mesa de la cocina.

Todavía estaba allí. Esperándola.

Cheerilee se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho y envolvió sus patas alrededor de estas. Apoyando la cabeza, trató de no llorar. "Has sobrevivido de algas flotantes por semanas. ¡Puedes hacerlo!" De alguna manera, no parecía ayudar.

Su estómago la puso en marcha de nuevo. Donde antes había ofrecido una fuerte sugerencia de que la comida era necesaria, ahora intensificó esas solicitudes convirtiéndolas en demandas. Cheerilee gritó cuando el calambre se apoderó de ella, torciendo su abdomen en nudos. _¡Voy a patear esos policías en la cara la próxima vez que los vea!_ pensó miserablemente. _¡Detenerme a mí!_ ¡A MI! _¡La rehén!_ _¡En el día que debía ir al mercado!_ Incapaz de detenerse, trotó de vuelta a su silla.

Sentada, una vez más, acerco el plato hacia ella. "Esto no va a ser tan malo. Por lo menos no es curry durian." Tentativamente, bajó la cabeza hasta que su nariz estaba casi contra el plato. Tragando saliva, la olió.

"¡Oh! Celestia" Cheerilee se meció hacia atrás, la boca involuntariamente tratando de escupir lo que su nariz la había convencido de que ya había comido. El olor había sido complejo. Inescrutable. Se había disparado a través de su mente, tronando a través de sus sentidos y dejándola desconcertada. Al igual que un poni mirando un huracán en retroceso, se sentó, demasiado aturdida como para hacer sentido.

"No", gimió, empujando el plato. "Sí", dijo un segundo después de que su estómago se retorciera. Como si estuviera conectado a una yegua totalmente diferente, su pezuña salió disparada, arrastrando el plato hacia ella de nuevo.

 _¿Por qué es verde en este lado?_ pensó mientras lo empujaba de aquí para allá. _De-definitivamente no debería ser este color_. Moviéndose cerca de ella cuando se atrevió, ella miró de soslayo el extraño matiz, pero no podía imaginar que era. _¿Es moho? ¿Acaso crece así nada más?_

Sentadose recta de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, golpeando su rostro ligeramente con sus pezuñas. Abriendo la boca lentamente, forzó su pezuña a moverse. Antes de que pudiera perder los nervios, ella se lo metió en la boca.

El masticarla comenzó como "difícil" y rápidamente llego hasta el extremo de "heroico" al sentir como su estómago y su lengua libraban una feroz batalla. La tripa de Cheerilee exigía comida, pero su lengua insistía en escupir esta vil cosa inmediatamente. Bloqueando sus labios cerrándolos, se tapó la boca con una pezuña.

Cheerilee encontró que de alguna manera se las arregló para ser desagradablemente blanda y casi imposible de masticar, al mismo tiempo. El fruto no se rompía, era como masticar una pelota de cuero pequeña rellena de pudín. Con cada masticada, un jarabe viscoso recubría su lengua. Sabía cómo algo húmedo. Tenía un sabor a podrido.

Convocando toda su voluntad, la maestra tragó, sintiendo como se deslizaba por su esófago en vaivenes. Se movía lentamente, de mala gana, como la grasa congelada se mueve en un sartén. Temblando, corrió hacia el fregadero y metió su boca bajo el grifo, bebiendo enormes bocanadas de agua.

Después de varios minutos, cortó el grifo y se sentó en el suelo, mirando por la ventana de nuevo la agitada tormenta. Como un invitado no deseado y desagradable, el sabor aún persistía en su lengua.

"Esa", dijo mientras deseaba que sus cascos dejaran de temblar "fue la peor cita que he tenido."


	23. Cita Veintitrés – Rottomaton

**Cita Veintitrés – Rottomaton**

Megabyte frunció el ceño, pulsando repetidamente el botón de 'avanzar' en su mando a distancia con cable. "Je je, solo ténganme un poco de paciencia. Parece que estamos teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas." Ante él, un panel de profesores aburridos estaban sentados, encorvados y bostezando. Megabyte tragó saliva. Esto no iba bien. Nada había ido bien desde ese día, pero tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible. "Dot, ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a esto?"

Un unicornio regordete de color naranja trotó y tomó el mando a distancia con cable, entrecerrando los ojos por encima de sus gafas. "Acabo de comprar esto", murmuró, rascándose detrás de la oreja. "¿Por qué no habría de estar funcionando?"

Una yegua de mirada severa con el moño más apretado que Megabyte había visto jamás miró su reloj. Otro miembro del panel tamborileó su pata sobre la mesa, refunfuñando.

Megabyte puso su pata sobre el hombro de Dot Matrix, moviéndolo lejos del atril. "¡Entonces llévatelo por allí y ve si puedes arreglarlo!", Dijo entre dientes. "¡Si no hecho a andar esto, nuestra oportunidad de financiación adicional estará en peores condiciones de lo que ya está ahora! Voy a tener que hacer esto de la manera antigua."

El semental troto hasta proyector de diapositivas, avanzando las diapositivas de forma manual. Su diapositiva de título fue reemplazada con la fotografía de una yegua púrpura gruñendo "Aja, ahí vamos. Como hemos dicho anteriormente, hemos hecho avances significativos en la inteligencia artificial. Nuestro sujeto-"

La yegua severa se quedó sin aliento y se ajustó las gafas, mirando a la pantalla. "¡Cheerilee!"

Megabyte se lamio los labios con nerviosismo antes de intentar sonreír. Como tantas otras cosas últimamente, la sonrisa fue un fracaso, colapsando en un espasmo nervioso. "Oh, um... ¿conoce a nuestro sujeto?"

"Claro qué, sí", dijo la yegua, ya plenamente involucrada. "Ella es mi prima."

"Oh no…. No me diga". Una gota de sudor le corría por la frente a Megabyte, cayendo con un plop sonoro al suelo. "¿Su prima? ¿S-son ustedes, um... muy cercanas?"

La yegua sonrió, una hazaña que Megabyte había creído previamente imposible. "¡Oh, ella pasa dos semanas conmigo cada verano! Ella es toda una dulzura, una cariñosa yegua sensible. Es una pena lo de su vida amorosa, sin embargo. Si solo-"

Un semental anciano cercano se aclaró la garganta. "¿Es algo de esto pertinente para el tema actual? Ya estamos diez minutos pasados de la hora programada y ni siquiera hemos visto la presentación."

"Claro. Perdóneme", dijo a la yegua, asintiendo al semental de edad. "Fue solo un shock el verla, eso es todo."

Megabyte respiró hondo y trató de detener sus cascos temblorosos. "Es, ah, muy chocante la ver-"

"¡No estaba enchufado!"

El Ceño de Megabyte se frunció cuando Dot Matrix trotó de vuelta al atril y puso el mando con cable de nuevo en su casco. "Ah, ah... por supuesto."

Uno de los miembros del panel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora que tenemos eso solucionado", dijo Megabyte, tirando de su cuello, "podemos pasar a los resultados". Al pulsar el botón de 'avance' del mando a distancia con cable, él asintió mientras Cheerilee fue sustituida por un guapo semental pegaso. "Esta es nuestra última creación. Lo llamamos el D-8-R." Megabyte sonrió.

Ninguno de los del panel sonrió a cambio.

"Eh, sigamos adelante." Megabyte sacó un puntero largo, de madera y avanzó la diapositiva. Antes ellos, el guapo D-8-R fue reemplazado con esquemas. Megabyte tocó la cabeza de D-8-R con su bastón. "Aquí es donde sucede la magia. Dot Matrix y yo hemos hecho extensos experimentos para asegurarnos de que este es el modelo más realista hasta la fecha. Nuestras pruebas en terreno han sido muy prometedoras, como po-"

La yegua severa se inclinó hacia delante. "Disculpa, ¿Dijiste 'pruebas en terreno'?" ¿Con una I.A. no aprobada?"

Megabyte se secó la frente con el borde de su bata de laboratorio. "Bueno-"

"¡Nosotros decidimos que los datos valían la pena el riesgo!" Dot Matrix dijo desde algún rincón oscuro en el fondo de la sala. "No habíamos tenido ninguna unidad que explotara desde la versión cuatro, y la unidad siete fue un gran éxito hasta que se quedó atascada en un bucle de galope. Se estrelló contra un par de edificios, pero pudimos desactivarlo, eventualmente."

Megabyte tembló cuando el panel colectivamente entrecerró sus ojos. "Eh, gracias, Dot. Creo que acordamos que yo presentaré, pero aprecio tu acotación. Tal vez podrías-"

El semental anciano se levantó, golpeando su pezuña bruscamente sobre la mesa. "¿Podríamos por favor, llegar a algo sustancial? ¡Tengo solo cinco minutos antes de que comience mi próxima conferencia!"

"¡Sí Sí! ¡Por supuesto!" Haciendo una mueca, Megabyte hizo clic a través de varias diapositivas. "Aquí tenemos a D-8-R acercándose al sujeto. Para esta misión, le habíamos programado para llamarse a sí mismo Hard Drive."

El pony anciano giró su casco con impaciencia. "¿Si, y…?"

"Dot investigó a los lugareños a fondo, y se topó con un candidato que ambos pensamos que era el adecuado. Parecía Desesper..." Megabyte hizo una mueca cuando la cara de la yegua severa se endureció. "Quiero decir, ella parecía, ah, atractiva y muy interesada en tener una cita exitosa, dados los diferentes anuncios personales que había puesto en los periódicos locales. Teníamos la esperanza de que ella estaría dispuesta a pasar por alto cualquier, um... comportamiento extraño que la unidad presentara."

La yegua severa cruzo sus patas sobre su pecho con fuerza. "Déjame entenderlo. ¿Buscaron a la yegua más triste y más solitaria que pudieron encontrar para su experimento?"

"Sí", Dot dijo desde algún lugar de la oscuridad.

"Un interesante enfoque", gruñó.

Megabyte tembló. La habitación parecía haber bajado cuarenta grados. "Respondimos a uno de los anuncios personales y acordamos encontrarnos con el sujeto para comer helado en una heladería local."

"¿Su modelo interactuó con el público sin ayuda, o lo estaban controlando?", Preguntó el semental anciano, arqueando una ceja.

Megabyte dio un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente volvían al tema. "¡Esa es la cosa maravillosa! Él estaba operando con total independencia. Estábamos monitoreándolo, por supuesto, pero él era ¡auto-dirigido!" Avanzando la diapositiva, Megabyte se aclaró la garganta. "Como se puede ver en las imágenes que sacamos de sus bancos de datos, el sujeto parece estar pasando un rato maravilloso. Les hemos pasado estas imágenes a los departamentos de psicología y fisiología y ambos coinciden en que ella está, de hecho, sonriendo."

"Ella parece estar pasando un buen rato", dijo la yegua severa, su voz suavizándose un poco.

"D-8-R está programado con más de tres mil agradables temas de conversación, cada uno con cientos de sub-ramas. Dondequiera que la conversación vaya, D-8-R puede manejarla. Ha sido diseñado para hacer cumplidos cuando debe, reírse incluso de las bromas más aburrida, y, eh… subir el tono cuando llega el momento."

"¡Bueno, eso suena muy prometedor!", Dijo el semental anciano, ajustándose las gafas mientras miraba a la pantalla. "¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Ah, bueno... sobre eso", dijo Megabyte, escaneando sus notas para dar el mejor encuadre posible.

"Se volvió loco", Grito Dot. "Demasiado helado."

Los miembros del panel fruncieron el ceño. "Explíquense por favor", gritó uno.

"Es, ah, parece que su blindaje craneal no fue suficiente. D-8-R ha sido diseñado para integrarse perfectamente con la población de ponis, y como tal, puede comer y disponer de los contenidos posteriormente, pero al parecer cometimos un error en su algoritmo de consumo." Megabyte agarró el atril como un pony en un huracán. Necesitaba algo sólido para conseguir salir de esta. "En lugar de tomar pequeños sorbos, le resultó más eficiente sorber su batido de una sola vez."

"¡Y entonces enloqueció totalmente!", Dijo Dot con la boca ocupada o algo. Un sonido de una bolsa de papel arrugándose, seguida por más mascadas. "Hizo cortocircuito su unidad de lujuria."

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo la yegua severa, medio levantándose de la silla.

"Bueno", dijo Megabyte, haciendo un show de pulir sus gafas, "él, eh, al parecer dio un salto sobre la mesa e intentó iniciar el nivel tres intimidad sin haber pasado a través del nivel dos. Nosotros armamos un limitador de fuerza después de los problemas que tuvimos con la versión seis, pero el helado al parecer lo congel-"

 _"¡¿Qué pasó con mi prima?!"_

"Fue embestida y luego besada", gritó Dot, con la boca todavía llena.

Megabyte se masajeó las sienes y se recordó a sí mismo que debía conseguir un nuevo socio de investigación. "D-8-R hizo su movimiento, por así decirlo. Me gustaría señalar que él estaba teniendo una atractiva discusión acerca de los pros y los contras del sistema de escuelas primarias Ecuestre antes del incidente del helado. Un tema que el sujeto parecía estar disfrutando bastante. Las opciones de diálogo eran-"

"Me gustaría saber más acerca de este... ¿Cómo es que le llamaron?", El semental anciano dijo por encima del hombro.

"Volverse loco."

"Sí, ¿Cómo fue ese asunto de ´volverse loco´?"

Megabyte se desplomó, apoyándose en el atril. Todo había terminado. "Se levantó de un salto y embistió al sujeto, besándola mientras caían. Cuando ella trató de escapar pero él activo su succión oral, hasta el máximo. En ese momento, varios clientes intervinieron y los separaron, pero no antes de que el sujeto sufriera significativos moretones faciales." Megabyte apoyó su pata en el atril, presionandola otra contra su frente. No podía mirar al panel por más tiempo. "Momentos después, el corte se corrigió a sí mismo cuando la cavidad craneal interna de D-8-R se calentó de nuevo, pero el pasar de nivel intimidad tres sin la finalización del nivel dos provocó un error lógico. Él, ah, empezó por limpiar su memoria caché y reiniciarse."

"¡Es divertido cuando hace eso! Él se pone todo tembloroso y empieza a hablar muy rápido. "Dot trotó para que vieran su imitación.

"En ese momento, el sujeto parece haberse enojado." Megabyte avanzo el proyector de nuevo. La imagen ante ellos era en su mayoría de un casco de color púrpura aplastando cualquier lente por el que se estuviera observando. "Los testigos lo describieron como niveles de fuerza super-equina. Al parecer, ella le saco la cabeza a D-8-R de un solo golpe limpio cuando comenzaron a salir chispas desde la boca de este. El último audio que tenemos es del sujeto gritando algo acerca de maldiciones y el diseño impío del destino de su miseria."

Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio.

"Así que permítanme aclarar esto", la yegua severa gruñó. "Enviaron un androide experimental a una zona poblada sin aprobación. Luego jugaron con el corazón de una yegua inocente ¿antes de atacarla? ¿Esa sería, una revisión sucinta de los hechos?"

Megabyte se quedó mirando sus notas. Estas parecían tan prometedoras al principio. "Esa no es exactamente la forma en que lo vemos nosotros, pero podría ser visto como tal. Desde cierto punto de vista, supongo."

El semental anciano miró su reloj. "Bueno, ya casi no nos queda tiempo. ¿Qué dice el panel? Quienes están a favor de aprobar el financiamiento, digan 'sí', todos los que se opongan, digan 'nay'."

"Sí", dijo el panel al unísono.

La cabeza de Megabyte se alzó. Su boca se había puesto increíblemente seca. Trató de forzar unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero parecía haber perdido el control de su lengua. Por último, se conformó con la mirada interrogante de la yegua severa.

"Le debes a mi prima una cita", dijo, recogiendo sus pertenencias. "Perfeccionen esa cosa."


	24. Cita Veinticuatro - De crucero a

**Cita Veinticuatro - De "crucero" a "violento"**

 _"¡Rab-ble! ¡Rou-ser! ¡Rab-ble! ¡Rou-ser!"_

La audiencia había estado coreando su nombre durante diez minutos ya, el crescendo de sus aplausos y silbidos creciendo de manera constante. Cuando finalmente llegaron a un punto álgido, él irrumpió a través de la cortina, alzando sus pezuñas en el aire.

La multitud estalló mientras él trotaba de regreso hacia el micrófono. "Chicos, tengo que dormir en algún momento, saben", dijo él, riendo. Este era su tercer bis y el administrador del edificio estaba empezando a verse un poco preocupado. A Rabble Rouser se le había dicho en términos muy claros que estos eran absolutamente, positivamente los últimos cinco minutos que tendría.

Su encargado de equipo troto con una brillante guitarra. "¿Todos ustedes aman el rock 'n' roll?, ¿eh?" Rabble Rouser asintió mientras la multitud rugía. "Sí yo también. Gracias por venir y pasar el rato conmigo. Saben, me dicen por privado que todos ustedes tienen que salir de aquí, ¡pero eso no significa que no podamos rockear este antro una vez más!"

Tomó un trago de sidra mientras esperaba a que la multitud se controlara. Se podían sentir los segundos pasar, pero a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Él dejaría el escenario cuando estuviera bien y listo, los administradores del edificio se podían joder.

"Así que yo-" Rabble se estremeció cuando la retroalimentación chilló en los altavoces. "Hey, ¿encargado de sonido? ¿Puedes bajarme los niveles un poco? Sí, así está mejor." Rabble tomó otro trago de sidra, encogiéndose de hombros. "Como sea, tal vez algunos de ustedes ya leyeron sobre eso, pero me pase el verano pasado en un barco. Yo quería saber cómo era la vida de esos marineros que se la pasan en el agua todo el tiempo." Levantando su guitarra, se la echó al hombro y con aire ausente tocó algunos acordes. "Aprendí mucho. Tenían nudos para sus nudos y comimos todotipo de algas que yo no sabía que existían. Les dije que podían quedárselas. Les acepto una hayburger cualquier día"

La multitud se echó a reír, ansiosa por lo que fuera que él estuviera construyendo.

"Pero sí que tomé algo de ellos", dijo Rabble, entablando una alegre melodía. Su voz para hablar comenzó lentamente a desvanecerse, cada vez más y más melódica a medida que su rasgueo se intensificaba. "Esos marineros tenían una canción que cantaban mientras trabajaban. Al parecer habían sido la tripulación de este alucinante viaje. 'Maldito', lo llamaban. Bueno, todos saben lo que viene después. Les pedí que me la enseñaran, y ahora voy a cantarla para todos ustedes."

* * *

 _Oh, ¡vamos camaradas reúnanse!_

 _Y os cantare sobre citas malas,_

 _¡En un viaje, maldito y oscuro!_

 _Es la historia de una yegua,_

 _Y de su vida no compartida,_

 _Ella quería sentir la chispa del amor._

 _Pero esta sonrío cuando se enteró,_

 _Que un viaje que ella gano,_

 _Ella saltó de alegría y grito._

 _Era un crucero de amor,_

 _No tenía nada que perder,_

 _Diciendo adiós, ella zarpo._

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _Mientras tanto seis fuertes sementales,_

 _Abordaron el galeón._

 _Buscando por su cuenta el amor._

 _Oh, sus futuros parecían brillantes,_

 _Y el momento parecía oportuno._

 _Habrían corrido si hubieran sabido._

 _Pues Cheerilee los siguió,_

 _Y el mar pronto tragó,_

 _Al que su guiño le devolvió._

 _Pues el viento la nave sacudió,_

 _Y su pezuña, resbaló._

 _Y directo por la borda, al mar este cayó._

* * *

El público abucheó, algunos lanzando algunos abucheos _alegres_. "Aw, ¡no me vengan con eso!" Rabble gruñó, frunciendo el ceño teatralmente para ellos. "¡Yo no escribí esto. Quéjense con los marineros! "Esperó a que se dejaran de reír antes de lanzarse en el coro.

* * *

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _Bueno, el muchacho dos creía saber,_

 _Lo que un semental debía de hacer,_

 _Para el corazón de la muchacha ganar._

 _Por el amor de esta chica,_

 _Él fue una perla a pescar,_

 _Para demostrarle que clase él tenía._

 _Así que bajo las olas él fue,_

 _Hasta que su tanque de aire este gastó._

 _Sin una ostra a la vista._

 _En una almeja husmeo._

 _"Pero esta era, ¡Casi tan grande como yo!"_

 _Pero fueron sus palabras las que se comió._

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _La cita tres tomo la oportunidad,_

 _Cuando él la invitó a bailar._

 _En la cena de la segunda noche._

 _La pareja se meneo y meció,_

 _Mientras la banda tocó,_

 _La música les dejó volar._

 _Pero la sensual cantante,_

 _Era la viva imagen,_

 _de la bella Rarity._

 _Cuando ella empezó a cantar,_

 _Su breve relación, él decidió cortar._

 _Y la pobre Cheerilee plantada se quedó…_

* * *

Un agudo awwwwww se alzó desde la multitud. "¡Lo sé, lo sé, señoritas!", Dijo Rabble, cambiando entre algunos acordes neutrales mientras hablaba. "Pero hablando en serio, ¿han visto a esa unicornio? Huu-ey, _¡ella está muy buena!_ "

* * *

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _Con el siguiente ella ligo,_

 _Así que él no se percató._

 _Dichosamente soñando con el amor._

 _Unas hambrientas gaviotas vieron,_

 _Un delicioso bocado en él._

 _Y desde arriba, se abalanzaron sobre él._

 _Él corrió de aquí para allá,_

 _Gritándoles para que se fueran._

 _Gritando por la ayuda de los demás._

 _Pero a pesar de su gran tamaño,_

 _Las aves su premio persiguieron,_

 _Y a su nido se lo llevaron._

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _El número cinco los dados tiró,_

 _Y tratando de verse bien,_

 _Un baño de sol en la piscina tomó._

 _"Para atraerla debo,_

 _¡Tener el bronceado perfecto!_

 _'¡Ella me amara si bien me veo!'_

 _Pero su piel era demasiado pálida._

 _Y mientras dormían en las sillas de la cubierta,_

 _El más rojo se volvió._

 _Y Cheerilee pronto despertó,_

 _Porque a humear este comenzó,_

 _¡Y luego en llamas estalló!_

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _El último semental se preguntó,_

 _¿Cuántos habían metido la pata?,_

 _Mientras competían por su casco ganar._

 _Pues había visto sementales intentar,_

 _Y no podía entender por qué,_

 _Su belleza parecía distante._

 _Cuando un piquito él le pidió,_

 _Debajo de cubierta su escondite se volvió._

 _Pero el clima al diablo se fue._

 _Pues en ese mar turbio,_

 _Y Para el horror de los dos,_

 _En su boca, él se mareó._

* * *

La reacción de la audiencia golpeó a Rabble Rouser como un tsunami: Risas, gemidos y arcadas. "Aguanten ahí, amigos. Estamos a punto de terminar. Todos se saben las palabras que siguen, de eso estoy seguro. ¡Ayúdenme con este coro! "

Y lo hicieron.

* * *

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

 _Bueno, la pobre Cheerilee atranco,_

 _¡Y la tripulación bastante impactada se quedó!_

 _¡El capitán, que no podía entender!_

 _¿Cómo una yegua tan bonita_

 _Con su elegancia y su estilo,_

 _Podría haberse bajado con los cascos vacíos?._

 _Siete fueron en el viaje._

 _Pero los sementales se deslizaron,_

 _Uno a uno, en las garras del destino._

 _Al salir con el ceño fruncido,_

 _Ella escupió con un gruñido,_

 _'¡Estaré sola hasta que me muera!'_

 _Oh, el pez en el mar,_

 _¡Y las aves en el cielo están!_

 _Les preguntas que piensan,_

 _Pero no saben el porqué,_

 _La dama más desafortunada,_

 _Jamás surcaría los mares,_

 _Pero si sé que su nombre es,_

 _¡Sra. Cheerilee!_

* * *

"¡Gente buenas noches!, ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!" Rabble Rouser terminó con broche de oro, rasgueando la guitarra agresivamente antes de tirarla hacia al suelo. Todavía unida por la correa, esta giró varias veces alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que se saliera y la lanzó alto por los aires, y él se alejó. El público se quedó sin aliento, y luego estalló en aplausos silbando cuando su encargado de equipo salto en el escenario, capturando la guitarra en el último segundo. Rabble negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Siempre funciona."


	25. Cita Veinticinco – Una noche tranquila

**Cita Veinticinco - una noche tranquila**

Un capítulo escrito por BronyWriter

"Me la estoy pasando genial, Dreamlight Sun. Tu sí que sabes cómo hacer que una yegua pase un buen rato."

Cheerilee le sonrió a la unicornio color melocotón y de melena de dorada sentada frente a ella y su cita le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me la estoy pasando genial también, Cheerilee. Es tan agradable poder finalmente conocer a un poni que me entiende." Dreamlight puso suavemente su pezuña en la mesa y la deslizó hacia la de Cheerilee, que descansaba junto a su plato de comida. "Y debo decir, tu eres realmente una de las yeguas más amables que he conocido.

Cheerilee rió y trató de ignorar el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas. "Bueno, supongo que viene de mi trabajo con los potrillos. Ellos necesitan dicha disciplina y atención, y me enorgullezco de ser capaz de poder dárselas."

"Una cualidad atractiva en una pareja, diría yo", Dreamlight ronroneó. "La amabilidad es una virtud muy rara en estos días."

Cheerilee resopló y agitó su casco. "Oh, no digas eso, Dreamlight. Sólo tienes que saber dónde buscar". Cheerilee señalo por la ventana de su casa en dirección a las afueras de Ponyville. "Por ejemplo, mi amiga Fluttershy es uno de los ponis más amables que hayan existido jamás."

La sonrisa de Dreamlight se amplió ligeramente, tan poco que pasó desapercibida para la maestra de escuela. "Ah. Sí, Fluttershy. Ella es uno de los elementos de la Armonía, ¿no?" Cheerilee asintió. "Ya veo. ¿El elemento de la amabilidad?"

"Sí, esa es Fluttershy." Cheerilee dio un mordisco a la ensalada que había hecho para que ellas dos disfrutaran y golpeo su pata sobre la mesa pensativamente antes de tragar. "De hecho, todos los elementos viven aquí."

"¿De veras?" Dreamlight levantó una ceja. "¡No tenía ni idea! He oído hablar de las hazañas de los Elementos de la Armonía, pero nunca las he conocido en persona". Dreamlight doblo sus orejas y le dio a Cheerilee una sonrisa avergonzada. "Es una tontería, la verdad, pero yo siempre he querido conocer a los Elementos de la Armonía. Quiero decir, yo las he visto de pasada y he leído todo sobre ellas, pero nunca he tenido el honor de encontrarme con ellas. Soy reacia a admitir que yo les rindo culto como héroes, solo un poco." Dreamlight resopló y agitó su casco. "Múltiples salvadoras de Equestria, y todo eso."

Cheerilee sonrió y giro los ojos. "Sabes, tu podrías ser uno de los primeros ponis que realmente sabe acerca de ellas. Quiero decir, tienes razón: han salvado el mundo más veces de las que puedo contar, pero difícilmente ningún pony sabe quiénes son realmente."

"Trágico", dijo Dreamlight tristemente con un movimiento de cabeza. "Absolutamente trágico." La sonrisa de Dreamlight volvió y Cheerilee no podía dejar de sentir que la sonrisa de Dreamlight mostró un brilló siniestro por un momento. Después de verle de nuevo, ella decidió que ella estaba imaginando cosas. "Tú... le enseñas a las hermanas de dos de los elementos, ¿no es cierto? Y una casi hermana de una tercera."

Cheerilee sonrió y asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Sip. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders, se hacen llamar. Pueden ser un poco problemáticas, pero sólo hace que sea aún más gratificante cuando tenga la oportunidad de ver en qué tipo de yeguas se convertirán."

"Sí, absolutamente. Como ya he dicho, tu amabilidad es tu cualidad más admirable. "La sonrisa de Dreamlight de repente cayó y ella comenzó rápidamente a mirar alrededor de la habitación, casi como si estuviera esperando que estuvieran siendo observadas. Cheerilee frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Algo está mal? ¿Oíste algo?"

Dreamlight se volvió hacia Cheerilee y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Oh, nada malo en absoluto, mi querida Cheerilee. Es sólo que..." Dreamlight dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. "Sé que esta noche se supone que es sobre nosotras, y va a serlo, pero... ¿es posible que puedas presentarme a los Elementos? Tu eres su amiga, después de todo."

Cheerilee levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te presente a los Elementos? No veo por qué- "

Antes de que Cheerilee pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de su casa estalló de sus bisagras, revelando nada menos que a los mismísimos Elementos de la Armonía, todas ellas luciendo sus elementos y con miradas determinadas.

"Mi puerta", dijo Cheerilee tristemente. Suspiró internamente y apoyó la cabeza contra su casco. _Como sea. Realmente debería haberlo visto venir. Cuanto mejor la cita, peor termina. Bueno, tal vez si las ignoro quizás se marchen. No puede ponerse peor de todos modos._

Twilight y sus amigas no prestaron atención a la puerta destruida, en su lugar se adentraron más e hicieron una pose épica frente a la mesa.

"¡Cheerilee! ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte del peligro mortal en el que estas!" gritó Twilight.

Cheerilee suspiró y miró a Dreamlight. "Bueno, estos son los Elementos. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre lo de conocer a tus héroes, yo supon-"

"Los Elementos" Dreamlight alzo a sus pezuñas y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. "¡Que amable de vuestra parte que se unan a nosotras! Justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes."

"¡De eso estoy segura, rufián!" Rarity espetó. "¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar en utilizar a esta pobre e indefensa maestra de escuela para intentar destruirnos?!"

"Gracias por eso, Rarity", dijo Cheerilee monótonamente. "¿Ahora podrías amablemente explicarme por qué rompiste mi puerta para interrumpir mi cita?"

Dreamlight soltó una carcajada ruidosa y ante los ojos de Cheerilee ella comenzó a cambiar de color. Su previamente pelaje color melocotón comenzó a teñirse de azul oscuro y su melena dorada comenzó a brillar como el cielo de la noche. "¿Para qué? no hay necesidad de decirte querida Cheerilee, ¡cuando puedo simplemente enseñártelo!"

"¡Ella es el avatar reencarnado de la yegua en la Luna!" Twilight ilumino su cuerno y pateó el suelo de manera amenazante. "¡Nightmare Moon!"

"¡Parece ser que me han descubierto!" Dreamlight alardeo, sus alas previamente ocultas se desplegaron desde los costados. "¡Esta vez no seré derrotada tan fácilmente!"

"¡Corre! ¡Cheers!", Exclamó Applejack, corriendo al lado de Twilight. "¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de ella!"

"Ah-hah." Cheerilee dejó escapar un lento y muy sufrido suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Su ensalada permanecía igual a como la había dejado enfrente de ella. Si iba a haber un duelo importante por Equestria en su casa contra el avatar reencarnado de Nightmare Moon, ella no le haría frente al posible fin de toda la vida en Equestria con el estómago vacío. Ella se encogió de hombros y cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer. "Solo les pido que no hagan mucho ruido."

"Cheerilee, estamos a punto de tener un duelo épico, ¡así que sería bueno que consideraras salir de aquí!" insistió Rainbow Dash.

"¡Un duelo que ustedes perderán!" Se rio Nightmare Moon. Ella voló por los aires y se cernió sobre Cheerilee, alegremente hurgando en su melena. "¡Todos se encogerán ante mí del terror al igual que esta poni pronto lo estará!"

"No después de lo de los patos y Fluttershy sin sus medicinas," dijo Cheerilee inexpresivamente.

"Ya dije que lo sentía," Fluttershy susurró, casi desapercibida por los ponis reunidos.

Cheerilee suspiró otra vez y chasqueó la lengua. "Bien bien. Tengan su super-duper duelo por el destino del mundo. Como sea. "Cheerilee cogió su plato y lo equilibró en su espalda, parte de ella sospechaba de que pronto esa sería su única posesión mundana restante. Al llegar a la puerta destruida, reunió la suficiente voluntad para volverse a decirles a los combatientes.

"Sólo limpien cuando hayan terminado, supongo."


	26. Cita Veintiseis – Una conexion espumosa

**Cita Veintiséis - Una conexión Espumosa**

Un capítulo escrito por Seether00

La cita iba bien...

Sospechosamente bien.

"¿Qué te pasa, nena? Te ves un poco nerviosa."

"Oh, nada." Cheerilee quito el ceño fruncido de su rostro. "Sólo... Digamos que mis últimas citas han sido _interesantes_ , pero no en el buen sentido."

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te asaltaron?" Gilda dijo con una sonrisa.

"No. Fui Rehén."

Eso consiguió que Gilda arqueara una ceja. "¿En serio? Eh. Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. No mientras yo esté cerca." Gilda blandió con orgullo sus garras. "No mientras tenga estas bebés."

Cheerilee tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y le sonrió a la gran grifo hembra sentada enfrente. Ella tenía que admitirlo, Gilda sin duda era físicamente atractiva, con un pecho profundo, hombros anchos y una impresionante envergadura.

Para ser honesta, Cheerilee había considerado darle al mundo de las citas un descanso, pero Raindrops la había impulsado a "pensar fuera de la caja" o en este caso, fuera de la especie. Además, ella había mencionado algo acerca de que las garras son lo mejor para las zonas difíciles de alcanzar. No había habido tiempo para una mayor elaboración cuando raindrops ya la había empujado alegremente por la puerta.

Cheerilee no se había esperado que Raindrops la juntara con Gilda de entre todas las criaturas. La grifo vándala no había dejado exactamente la mejor de las impresiones la última vez que había visitado Ponyville.

Siendo todas las anteriores citas a ciegas todas unas "ganadoras", ella había previsto plenamente que este encuentro acabaría de inmediato y con algunos comentarios groseros, seguido de un regreso a casa con su fiable frasco de súper-batido de helado y caramelo. Sus citas hasta ahora nunca habían llegado hasta el postre.

Para su sorpresa, ella se encontró con una grifo bien arreglada en su patio, con una llamativa sombra de ojos púrpura, con un ramo de rosas y una reserva para dos en el nuevo restaurante Grances-Grifiniano _**_ en la ciudad.

 _**Grances: Viene de Prench una palabra compuesta de P- de Prance(Gambeteo) y –rench de French (Frances).  
_

"En realidad nunca había estado en un restaurante de Grifos antes" admitió Cheerilee. Miró, un poco perpleja, la tarjeta del menú. Estaba escrita enteramente en Grifiniano y Grances. En el restaurante solo había mesas con velas y lujoso lino. Todo el personal parecía ser grifos. Los pocos ponis parecían ser como ella, en citas con grifos. Cuando una de esas parejas pasó por su mesa en dirección hacia la salida, Cheerilee no pudo evitar notar la expresión extraña e incómoda en la cara del poni.

"No te preocupes por ellos, nena", dijo Gilda. "Yo ya he ordenado la mejor selección de lo que tienen para ofrecer. Confía en mí. Te encantará.

Y así fue. El vino era excelente, y el primer aperitivo de setas duxelle en una gruesa rebanada de pan grances tostado estuvo rico y delicioso.

Pero los ojos de Cheerilee estaban en el verdadero premio de la noche. Llevado en alto por una camarera hacia otra mesa, ella contempló una vista maravillosa: Un par de vasos altos llenos del más oscuro, más cremoso, más glorioso, más sagrado mousse de chocolate que había visto jamás. Un mousse merecedor de tal adoración, que casi podía oír un coro elevar su voz en una canción.

Secándose un pequeño hilo de baba, ella hizo un juramento.

 _Pase lo que pase, y Celestia como mi testigo, ¡voy a llegar hasta el postre!_

Su propio camarero llegó poco después para servir el próximo aperitivo. Él apartó las pocas migas en el mantel con un peine fino antes de levantar el cloche.

"Mousse de patata cubierto con caviar y trufas."

El diminuto anillo de mousse era ligero y cremoso. Cheerilee no estaba segura acerca de los pequeños granos negros en la parte superior. Eran salados, pero agradables.

"Todo esto parece muy caro", dijo.

Gilda despidió con un gesto su preocupación. "Este bien el ser una mensajera entre Equestria y el nido de águila de los Grifos es un trabajo genial. Vuelo por todo el mundo y me pagan un dineral haciéndolo. Supero el sueldo de un profesor cualquiera día... No es que haya nada malo en enseñar a los pequeños, quiero decir."

Cheerilee se rió del nervioso retracto de la grifo. El rubor en la superficie a través de sus plumas la hacía parecer tierna. Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino. "No te preocupes por eso. Celestia sabe, que ningún poni se ha hecho millonario por enseñar. Suena cliché, pero lo hago por los potrillos." Ella noto que el vaso ahora estaba vacío. "Aunque a veces ponen a prueba mi paciencia."

"Sus sopas, madams. Sopa Grances de cebolla con queso gruyere."

Queso derretido rebosaba en los costados de las vasijas de barro en miniatura. Perforando la capa superior una cuchara permitía a las tostadas remojarse en un salado caldo oscuro, acentuado por cantidades generosas de cebollas dulces.

Por mucho que lo disfrutó, Cheerilee no podía reconocer el sabor - nada como las sopas de verduras que había comido en el pasado.

"Ensalada César."

Gilda comía de su plato con gusto mientras que Cheerilee frunció el ceño. Entremezclado con los ingredientes más familiares: lechuga, crutones y queso, habían lo que ella juraría que eran...

"Gilda, ¿estos son peces?"

"Anchoas, sí" respondió Gilda. Ella clavó uno de los pequeños peces y se lo tragó con un sorbido satisfactorio, lo que hizo temblar a la profesora.

 _Okay, Cheerilee, cálmate. Ella es una grifo. Probablemente eres el primer pony que ella ha llevado a una cita. Probablemente ella no conoce nada mejor. Piensa en esto como una experiencia educativa._

Por cortesía - pero realmente más por la necesidad de consumir todo para llegar al importante mousse - Cheerilee cortó un trozo-enanísimo de pescado, envolviéndolo en la mayor cantidad de lechuga y aderezo posible. El horrible olor entró en su nariz mientras lentamente llevó el tenedor a su boca.

Reprimió una arcada cuando la anchoa toco su lengua.

 _¡Por Las hermanas! ¡Sabe peor de lo que huele!_

Por los próximos minutos, ella solo pincho su ensalada.

"¿Hay algo mal con la comida, nena?", Preguntó Gilda.

"No, nada, en absoluto", mintió, tomando otro bocado. Tanto sonrisa como mueca lucharon por dominar. "Así que, Gilda", dijo Cheerilee, cambiando el tema lejos de la comida. "¿Soy el primer pony con el que has salido?". Por la mirada amarga en el rostro de Gilda, se trataba de un tema delicado. "¡Oh! Lo siento. No necesitamos hablar de ello si te sientes incómoda."

"No, no." Gilda apuñaló un crouton. Fuertemente. "No es que me tomara un mes de vacaciones no pagadas para verla, o que volé todo el camino a través del continente. No, estoy totalmente bien. Al igual que está totalmente bien el como ella se rio de mí delante de todos sus nuevos _amigos_ y me dejó. Sí... Estoy _bien_. No estoy amargada. No estoy amargada en absoluto." Su plato parecía más una escena del crimen en este punto, las anchoas cortadas en pequeños trozos. "Pero suficiente acerca de mi ex. ¿Qué tal tú?"

Cheerilee masticó una hoja de lechuga. "Salí con un príncipe una vez."

Gilda levantó una ceja. "Eso suena bastante genial."

"Él me dejó varada en el mar."

"...Okayy…"

Ellas fueron salvadas de una mayor incomodidad por la oportuna llegada del próximo plato.

"Escargots à la Bourguignonne."

Cheerilee se quedó mirando el trío de conchas en su plato. "Gilda", preguntó ella. "Tu ex. ¿Alguna vez la llevaste a restaurantes de Grifos?" Ella vio cómo su cita insertaba un tenedor largo en una de las conchas.

"Claro. De hecho ella no se hartaba de estas cosas. ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada." _Está bien, Cheerilee. Si otra yegua puede hacerlo, tú también puedes. Se supone que debes tener la mente abierta. Sólo prueba uno. No pienses en ellos como los viscosos gasterópodos que arruinan tu jardín. Piense en ellos como... Bueno, no lo sé. ¡Pero no pienses en Snails!"_

 _Duh, ¡hola, señorita Cheerilee!_

 _"_ _ **¡Arrggh!**_ _"_ Cheerilee apartó el plato. Su grito atrajo algunas miradas de las otras mesas.

"¡Wuau!" Gilda se inclinó para agarrar su casco. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡No! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Sí!" Cheerilee trató poner su respiración bajo control y sacar la boba cara de Snails de su mente."

Gilda se sentó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. "Oh ya entiendo. ¿No te gusta la comida? ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! La estoy disfrutando mucho, enserio. Mira." Mientras la grifo la miraba, ella tomo su tenedor y saco el caracol fuera de su caparazón. Trató de no vomitar mientras llevaba el bocado hasta su boca.

En el exterior, dijo, "Mmmm, delicioso." En el interior, sin embargo:

 _¡Eww eww eww! ¡Es como comer un oso de goma caliente! ¡Una oso de goma empapada en mantequilla de ajo!_

Su fachada casi se rompe cuando sintió el caracol deslizarse por su garganta.

 _Bueno, es todo. Nunca volveré a mirar la cutiemark de Snails de la misma forma nunca más. Al menos Gilda se ve feliz. Puede que esto funcione. ¿Eh?, ¿cómo puede ella sonreír teniendo un pico?_

El pensamiento errante fue guardado para más tarde. Tragó el último de los caracoles justo al mismo tiempo que su camarero llegó con el penúltimo Plato.

"Guisantes y zanahorias."

 _Bueno, eso suena normal._

El camarero levantó el cloche. "Colas de langosta escalfadas en mantequilla, cubiertas con guisantes y zanahorias."

 _¡Oh vamos! Sé que es un idioma diferente, ¡pero esto no tiene ningún sentido!_

En este punto se hizo evidente. Cualquiera que fuese la fuerza que gobernaba su vida estaba tratando de evitar que ella terminara la cena, llegando así al importante nirvana de chocolate.

Gilda frunció su pico. Ella parecía un poco desilusionada cuando Cheerilee se echó a reír. "¿Umm, nena? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Cheerilee devolvió una sonrisa y saco un poco. "Estaba pensando lo divertido que es que las palabras y las frases pueden significar cosas _completamente_ diferentes en otras culturas. Como profesora, me resulta fascinante." Ella ignoró la suave textura acolchada de la carne de langosta. Ella ignoró la enfermiza sensación de esta deslizándose por su garganta. Ella incluso ignoró la tímida voz de color mantequilla que la regañaba de una manera firme, pero educada por estarse comiendo la carne de un pequeño crustáceo inocente.

 _¡Cállate, Fluttershy!_

"Sí, supongo", respondió Gilda, rascándose parte posterior de la cabeza. "No soy tan estudiosa, para serte honesta."

Tuvieron una pequeña charla durante unos minutos y la mesa estaba limpia para el plato final. Cheerilee se frotó las pezuñas. Ya casi lo había logrado. La cena de una cita casi completa. ¿Y qué era eso? Podía oír el coro elevando sus voces una vez más a medida que el camarero volvía.

Dos vasos sagrados fueron colocados sobre la mesa. Eran incluso más hermosos de cerca.

"Mousse Au Chocolat servido con cerezas negras pochadas en vino y almendras tostadas. _Bon_ _appétit_."

"Es..." Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. "Es tan hermoso." Casi lamentaba tener que arruinar tal perfección. Casi.

Una perfecta porción de un rico mousse de chocolate negro se alzaba orgullosamente en el alto vaso de martini. Las cerezas brillaban seductoramente; sus jugos formaban un remolino en el chocolate creando una cinta de color rojo oscuro.

 _¡Oh sí! ¡Ven con Mama!_

"Bien bien. Miren quién tiene las agallas de mostrar su pico."

Cheerilee bajado su cuchara, poco a poco se volvió hacia la fuente del ruido. Observó a Rainbow Dash, quien llevaba un elegante vestido azul nada más, marchando hacia su mesa y colocándose justo en la cara de Gilda. Otra Grifo de plumaje oscuro, que llevaba un vestido de fiesta, la seguía de cerca. Ella se cubrió los ojos con una garra, claramente mortificada.

"Pensé haberte dicho que nunca mostraras tu cara por aquí de nuevo, Gilda."

"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado, amiga!" Gilda empujó a Dash y se levantó. Ambas desplegaron sus alas. Cheerilee salto para prevenir la copa se volcase. "Es un país libre, Rain- _blow_. Nadie, ¡y mucho menos una traidora sarnosa, me dirá qué hacer!"

Si Cheerilee recordaba sus lecciones sobre la cultura de los pegasos correctamente, iba a haber una pelea. Tomo su vaso y se lo acerco.

"¡Ja! No has cambiado nada, Gil- _Dah_. Aún culpas a los demás ponis y no a ti por tus propias metidas de pata. No sé con qué línea engañaste a Cheerilee - sin ofender Cheers - pero yo no voy a quedarme parada a ver como engañas a una inocente poni - nuevamente no te ofendas Cheers - para que crea que eres algo más que una gran y gorda cretina. Entonces, ¿por qué no haces como los árboles y sales de aquí?"

 _¡Splat!_

 _¡Noooo!_

Ciertamente, descendiendo por la cabeza de Rainbow un río de chocolate y cerezas. Era el postre de Cheerilee.

"Oooh, eso dejara una mancha." Gilda sonrió y metió una garra en la melena de su ex, probándola. "Tengo que admitirlo, Dash. Nunca habías sabido mejor."

Todavía quedaba el vaso que era para Gilda. Una última oportunidad para probar el sabor del dulce chocolate de la victoria. Cheerilee se abalanzó sobre la mesa con su cuchara.

¡Sólo una probada!

Pero...

 _¡Splat!  
_

"¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué?" lloró Cheerilee.

Gilda limpió lentamente el chocolate de sus ojos. "Lindo. Realmente lindo, Dash." Gruñendo, ella se abalanzó.

Grifo y Pegaso lucharon. Cada uno en su mejor forma, músculos poderosos ondulaban y se flexionaban debajo de su lisa piel, atrayendo exclamaciones de admiración de los comensales cercanos, quienes vitorearon cuando las mesas se rompían y se reían mientras los dos vestidos se reducían a meras cintas que colgaban del dúo de cuerpos sudorosos.

"Debería arrancarte las plumas de la cola, ¡tú traidora de dos caras!" Gilda graznó, envolviendo a Dash en una llave a la cabeza.

"¡Ve a poner un huevo, Cerebro de pájaro!"

Cheerilee observó en silencio. Ella no se levantaba. Ella no hacia ningún ruido. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Gilda golpeo con su cuerpo a Rainbow Dash a través de la mesa. Ni siquiera cuando Rainbow envolvió sus cascos alrededor de su oponente en un abrazo de oso. Tampoco cuando estas comenzaron a besarse.

Sin embargo, ella deseo que dejaran de lamer el mousse de chocolate la una de la otra.

Cheerilee suspiro de desesperación y levantó su pezuña. "Camarero, la cuenta por favor."


	27. Cita Veintisiete - Blue Belles y hongos

Cita Veintisiete - Blue Belles y hongos verdes

Cheerilee se inclinó sobre la cuerda de terciopelo, mirando en el mostrador. "¡Mira eso!".

" _¡Lo sé!_ ¿No es increible?" Blue Belle señaló el cartel. "Aquí dice que este jarrón viene de la era Sumareian. ¡El nivel de detalle es simplemente increíble!"

Cheerilee asintió, caminando en silencio hacia el otro lado del mostrador. Ella no quería perderse nada de la exquisita artesanía hecha a casco. "Oh, ¡yo nunca pensé que una exposición de esta magnitud pasaría por la vieja Ponyville!"

"Deberías ver la colección en el Museo de Historia Cultural de Manehattan", dijo Blue, encogiéndose de hombros." Esta es buena, ¡pero esa exposición es realmente increíble!"

Cheerilee aparto sus ojos de una máscara, sus orejas alzándose mientras miraba a la yegua del otro lado. "¿Has estado en el M.H.C.M.?"

"¡Tantas veces!" respondió Blue, girando los ojos teatralmente. "Yo vivía a unas cinco cuadras de distancia. Me ofrecí de voluntaria allí por un tiempo, también."

Cheerilee juntó las pezuñas contra su pecho, suspirando. "Oh, eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Si no fuera por los potrillos, consideraría seriamente mudarme allí."

"¡Es cierto!", Dijo Blue Belle, sonriendo. "¡Tú eres una maestra también! ¿Cuándo empezaste?"

Cheerilee se llevó un casco hacia su barbilla. "Bueno, fue justo terminando la universidad, así que... Hace unos quince años, supongo."

Blue Belle le dio una gran sonrisa. "Ya van diecisiete años para mí. Pareciera como que fuera ayer cuando empecé." Ella trotó a una máscara ceremonial cercana. "El tiempo se pasa volando, ¿no?"

"Son los potrillos", dijo Cheerilee, asintiendo. "Son tan 'pasajeros' " Cada segundo con ellos se siente tan importante." Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entonces te das cuenta un día y descubres que ya han pasado quince años..."

Blue Belle le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas. "Bueno, sólo espera hasta que llegues a donde estoy. Es aún más difícil a los diecisiete años."

La frente de Cheerilee se frunció. "Bueno, supongo…"

Blue inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos en la máscara. "Así que, ¿Cómo a cuántos les enseñas?"

"En este momento, tengo como veinte, pero fluctua-"

"Sí, bueno a mí me dejaron con veintitrés este año. Oh, ¿te diste cuenta de estos?" Blue apuntaba a una serie de zorros estilizados, tallados en la frente de la máscara. "¡Pero veintitrés! Dulce Celestia, ¡es _mucho_ más difícil!"

Cheerilee se rascó la melena, mirando a otro lado por un momento. "Yo... supongo, pero no creo que haya una diferencia tan grande."

Blue sonrió, girando los ojos. "Oh, lo entenderás algún día. Ellos te pondrán unos potrillos extra en tu clase un día y verás." Blue trotó hasta un banco y se sentó, gimiendo de alivio. Levantando su pezuña trasera y la comenzó a masajear. "Todo está caminata," dijo con un pequeño, gesto de disculpa. "Así que cuéntame un poco más sobre ti. ¿Dónde creciste?"

Cheerilee dudó por un momento antes de sentarse. Algo sobre esta conversación la estaba molestando, pero no podía entender que era. "Bueno, mi familia es propietaria de una granja a las afueras de Croopersville. No teníamos mucho, pero nos las arreglamos. Incluso ahorraron un poco de dinero para ayudar con mi cuota de la universidad." Cheerilee se frotó los ojos, ya que estos amenazaban con llorar. "No sé qué sería de mí, si no me-"

"Oh, yo sé exactamente cómo se siente", dijo Blue Belle, masajeando su otro casco. "Mi familia tenía una granja también, pero mi padre murió." La yegua sacó un pañuelo de sus alforjas. Sollozando, ella se sonó la nariz en él. "A pesar de que por lo general no teníamos suficiente dinero para comida más que un par de veces a la semana, mi mamá de alguna manera logró ahorrar suficiente dinero para poder pagarme la universidad."

Cheerilee se apartó, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a la yegua azul. _Voy a intentar algo._

Blue Belle se giró, mirando detrás de ella durante unos segundos antes de girarse nuevamente. "¿Qué?", Dijo ella finalmente.

Cheerilee golpeo sus cascos en lo que esperaba que pareciera de manera casual. "Tuve mucha suerte, sin embargo", continuó Cheerilee. "Me aceptaron en Cuerpo de Entrenamiento de Oficiales Jóvenes de Celestia. Eso le ayudo a mamá a pagar mis cursos de la universidad. No podríamos haberlo hecho de otra manera."

Blue Belle suspiró, sus pezuñas volaron hasta sus mejillas. "¡No te creo! ¡Yo también! ¿Qué rango obtuviste?"

"Yo, emmm..." Cheerilee repasaba los rangos militares en su mente, tratando de recordar algún rango que encajase. "Uh... ¿cabo?"

Blue Belle asintió. "Yo era una capitana."

Cheerilee arqueó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño. "Debiste haber sido muy talentosa. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el ejército?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué, TU no lo hiciste?"

Cheerilee pasó la lengua lentamente por el interior de sus dientes mientras consideraba la mejor manera de responder a la pregunta. "Bueno, la verdad es, que todavía estoy en el ejército." Dijo finalmente. "Hago misiones encubierta"

"¡Yo también! ¡Soy parte de la guardia secreta de Celestia!" Blue dijo antes de golpear un casco sobre su boca. "Oh, ¡no debería haber dicho eso!"

Cheerilee frunció los labios, cruzando las patas con fuerza sobre su pecho. "Pero mi _verdadera_ pasión es la biología marina. Acabo de regresar ayer de las Islas Galopagos donde descubrimos tres nuevas especies de peces."

Blue llevo su pezuña hacia su cara, casualmente examinándola en busca de cortes y grietas. "¡Eso es tan increíble! Yo acabo de regresar esta mañana de la Isla Hayman donde encontramos treinta y tres nuevos tipos de monos."

Las cejas de Cheerilee se juntaron. "¿Qué tienen que ver los monos con la biología marina?"

"Son _nuevos_ ", Blue respondió lentamente, su voz llena de paciencia. "Monos de mar. Muy raros. Ningun pony los había visto antes. No me sorprende que no hayas oído hablar de ellos."

Cheerilee puso sus pezuñas en sus caderas, su mandíbula inferior sobresaliendo hacia afuera. "Galopé una corrida de 10K la semana pasada"

"¡Yo gane el Maratón Hosston!" 

"- ¡Pero cogí un resfriado justo después!" 

"¡Tuve neumonía durante nueve semanas!" 

Cheerilee se levantó de un salto, lanzando sus pezuñas en el aire. "Bueno, suficiente. ¡Esto es ridículo!" 

"¿Eh?", Dijo Blue, su cara opacándose. "¿Suficiente de qué?" 

"¡Esto!" Cheerilee respondió, señalando hacia atrás y adelante entre ellas con un casco. "Tu realmente debes pensar que soy una idiota."

Blue se levantó, su rostro volviéndose púrpura mientras se sonrojaba. "¿Cuál es tu problema? Sólo estoy tratando de conocerte."

"Bueno, ¡me pregunto si algún poni te conoce _a ti_ con los cuentos que cuentas!" Inclinándose, Cheerilee recogió sus alforjas y las arrojó sobre su espalda. "Gracias por una cita perfectamente terrible."

"¡Pfft! He tenido citas _mucho_ peores que t-"

Blue chillo cuando la pezuña de Cheerilee rodeó su boca, apretándola y cerrándola con un agarre de hierro puro. Con un gruñido, Cheerilee arrastró a la yegua hacia delante hasta que sus rostros estaban a sólo pulgadas de distancia. Blue dejó de luchar bajo la intensa, mirada inquebrantable de Cheerilee.

"No" gruñó Cheerilee, moviendo el hocico de Blue ligeramente mientras hablaba. "No, no las has tenido."


	28. Cita Veintiocho - Encuentros Cerrados

Cita veintiocho – Encuentros Cerrados

Cheerilee hundió su hocico en el ramo y aspiró profundamente. El delicioso aroma de las flores era embriagador. "¿Cómo supiste que las hortensias eran mis favoritas?" Sonriendo, ella le dio un mordisco y masticó feliz mientras entrelazaba su pata con la de Caramel. Sin prisa, paseaban casualmente por la calle principal de Ponyville.

Caramel se encogió de hombros, un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas. "En realidad, no lo hice. Solo le pedí a Lily que armara el mejor arreglo que pudiera." Se rascó detrás de la oreja. "Cuando le dije para quien era, ella dijo que iba a hacer uno especialmente para ti."

"¡Bueno, sí que lo hizo!" respondió Cheerilee, seleccionando un crisantemo y llevándolo a su boca. "¡Esta delicioso!"

"Yo, umm..." Caramel se aclaró la garganta mirando lejos. "Sentí que después de lo de la última vez-"

Cheerilee golpeó al semental con la cadera, dándole una mirada de advertencia. "Hey, ya lo acordamos. No hablar del pasado."

"Pero-"

Cheerilee hizo detenerse a Caramel. "Mira, no fue tu culpa. Deja de culparte por ello". Cheerilee alzo su casco, tocando su mejilla suavemente. "No puedes permitir que un par de malas experiencias te hundan." Ella le dio una sonrisa. "Confía en mí."

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo Caramel, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Es solo que... bueno..." Caramel arrastraba sus pezuñas caminando incómodamente. "Es sólo que, bueno, en realidad m-me gustas m-mucho. Y, eh no te he mostrado exactamente mi mejor..."

Cheerilee puso un casco sobre su boca. "Shh. Todo está en el pasado." Acercándose, inclinó su cabeza hacia el semental, con sus ojos coquetos. "Y si realmente sientes eso por una yegua, deberías demostrárselo..."

Las mejillas de Caramel pasaron de rosadas a un rojo ardiente, él se inclinó ansiosamente...

"¡Por Celestia, búsquense una habitación, ustedes dos!" Rainbow gritó riendo mientras volaba por encima.

Cerca de allí, Applejack silbó, abanicándose con su sombrero. "¡Eso es, Caramel! ¡Hoo-ey! ¡Como que hace un poco de calor por aquí!"

Caramel le frunció el ceño a la agricultora, con el rostro en llamas. "¡Applejack!"

Applejack se rió y lanzó un guiño sobre su hombro antes de trotar detrás de Rainbow Dash. "¡Buena suerte, primo!"

Cheerilee se rió, cubriéndose la boca con un casco. "Tal vez deberíamos movernos, ¿eh?" Tomando otro bocado del ramo, le dio un codazo en las costillas a Caramel. "Entonces ¿a dónde vamos, de todos modos?"

Nervioso, Caramel intentó recomponerse. "Um, bueno... allí", respondió, señalando el cine al otro lado de la calle. "Quiero decir, yo quería llevarte allí." Caramel se mordió el costado de su boca, apretando los ojos. "Me refiero a ver una película", dijo con un suspiro.

"Genial", Cheerilee respondió, riéndose suavemente mientras Caramel hacia una mueca. "¡Ven! ¡Vamos!."

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'cerrado?'", Dijo Caramel, con el ceño fruncido. "¡Es _viernes por la noche_! ¿Cómo puede estar cerrado?"

Third Reel se quitó las gafas, puliéndolas contra la chaqueta de su desgastado esmoquin. "Nuestro proyector se incendió hoy. Sucede a veces. Cuando una película se pone demasiada llena de acción o muy caliente, el viejo proyector simplemente se da vuelta y se muere." El unicornio se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo una sonrisa de disculpa. "Nunca se adaptó a los gustos modernos."

"¡¿Me estás vacilando?!"

"Caramel, está bien", dijo Cheerilee, tirando de su pata. "No es su culpa. Mira. Sugarcube Corner está justo cruzando la calle. Vamos a comprar algo allí y hablamos."

El semental frunció el ceño hacia el teatro por última vez, y luego se dejó llevar a través de la calle. Cheerilee se mordió el labio, tratando de contener la risa. Pobre Caramel murmuraba un flujo continuo de opiniones sobre la mala calidad de las normas de mantenimiento y los propietarios con falta de atención.

Cheerilee añadió un poco de velocidad adicional a sus pasos, agarrando la pierna de Caramel con fuerza. "¡Oh, deja quejarte! Esto será perfecto. ¡Tendremos la oportunidad de-oh!"

La puerta de Sugarcube Corner se abrió, fallando a Cheerilee por meras pulgadas. "¡Vamos, cuidado con esos!" Filthy Rich gritó mientras sostenía la puerta para lo que parecía un desfile interminable de asistentes. "No quiero ni siquiera una mota de glaseado fuera de lugar." Se volvió y estiro su pezuña hacia afuera y luego la retractó. "Bueno, hola t-oh, eres tú."

"Sí. Sí lo soy", respondió Cheerilee. Cerca de allí, Caramel se estremeció. Parecía que la temperatura había bajado de repente.

"Bueno, permite salir de tu camino, Cheerilee. Sé que tan selectiva eres con cada detalle." Filthy frunció los labios, mirando por encima del hombro a Caramel. "Puedo ver que es el, ehm, _mejor_ para ti." Filthy les chasqueo su pata a sus ayudantes y se fue trotando. "Muy bien, dense prisa y vámonos, chicos."

Caramel arqueó una ceja, mirando a la yegua. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Cheerilee lanzaba dagas mientras miraba al dueño de negocios quien desaparecía rápidamente. Su gran séquito luchó para seguirle el paso, apiñados como un rebaño irregular de patos. "Digamos que tú eres diez veces el semental que es ese rastrero."

Caramel abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para Cheerilee. "¿Tú saliste con ese tipo?"

La yegua suspiró, preguntándose por dónde empezar siquiera. "No exactamente. Me pidió que solicitara un puesto de novia hace un tiempo. Luego siguió con una evaluación del negativo desempeño de mi 'entrevista' un informe de veinticinco páginas. Lo envió directamente a mi casa."

Los ojos de caramelo se agrandaron. "¡¿Él hizo que?!"

"¡Lo sé! Uf, que era-"

"Oh, lo siento, por ustedes dos", Cup gritó, trotando fuera de la cocina, "pero estamos cerrados."

Cheerilee señaló el cartel en la puerta. "Pero ahí dice que tendrán abierto durante otras tres horas."

Cup trotó, volteando el cartel. "Bueno, por lo general así seria, pero Filthy... ¿ustedes dos vieron a Filthy?"

Ellos asintieron, ambos frunciendo sus labios.

"Bueno, al parecer Diamond Tiara tiene una pijamada, y quería algunas golosinas. ¡Él compró todo lo que había en la tienda!" Cup se encogió de hombros, extendiendo sus cascos sin poder hacer nada. "No tenemos nisiquiera una miga."

Los tres ponis saltaron cuando un penetrante llanto sonó en la cocina, seguido de sollozos incontrolados.

"¡Dios mío!", dijo Cup, trotando detrás del mostrador una vez más. "Esto es un poco difícil para Pinkie. Ella nunca ha visto la pastelería así ¡y no podre conseguir más harina hasta mañana! Me temo que está va a ser... una noche difícil."

La pareja vio como Cup agarró un par de botas de goma y un impermeable de algún lugar bajo el mostrador. Poniéndoselos, ella agarró un sombrero de goma de un gancho cercano y se lo puso en la cabeza. "Si pudieran ser tan amables y asegurarse de que la puerta quede bien cerrada cuando salgan, ¡realmente se los agradecería!"

Tomando una bocanada profunda, Cup se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de la cocina y entro en un vendaval de lágrimas. Inclinándose hacia adelante, se abrió camino, pulgada a pulgada. "¡Está bien, Pinkie!" Gritó ella, su voz casi perdida en el corazón de los lamentos. "¡Vamos a hacer más tartas mañana!" Esforzándose, ella tiró de la puerta, tratando de cerrarla.

La pareja se quedó parpadeando cuando la puerta se cerró.

"Bueno", dijo Caramel, finalmente rompiendo el silencio del asombro, "¿Qué tal si cenamos?"

* * *

"Lo siento mucho, pero ya cerramos."

Caramel golpeó su pezuña en su rostro, apretando los dientes. " _¡Es viernes por la noche!_ ", Gruñó. "¡Esto tiene que ser la noche más ocupada de la semana para ustedes!"

El gerente asintió, caminando lentamente hacia adelante y obligando a la pareja a salir del restaurante. "Normalmente, sí, pero es feriado."

Caramel miró al semental. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Hoy no es un feriado!"

Cheerilee se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, en realidad lo es, pero sólo para las mulas. Hoy es el primer día de Pascua de mulas."

El semental sonrió. "¡Así es! Comenzó oficialmente hace quince minutos."

Cheerilee y Caramel se miraron con inquietud, cada uno se preguntándose si el otro debería preguntar.

"Pero, um...", dijo Caramel, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, "Tú no eres... una mula."

El gerente se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oh, estoy convertido. Casado con la religión, prácticamente."

Cheerilee y Caramel suspiraron juntos cuando el gerente cerró la puerta. El sonoro pestillo tenía sonido de finalidad, pero ambos se negaron a ceder. "¿A Bailar?" Cheerilee ofreció finalmente.

* * *

"¡No! ¡No puede ser!" Caramel comenzó a galopar hacia el torrente de ponis que salían de la discoteca. "Este lugar no está cerrado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, simplemente lo cerraron", dijo un transeúnte, arrastrando sus cascos con tristeza. "El dueño dijo que el inspector de salud vino en una visita sorpresa. Ellos publicaron algo de un aviso sobre que la música y las bebidas excedían el máximo de diversión."

Cheerilee cerró los ojos, tomando un momento para reflexionar. "¿Estás diciendo que este lugar fue cerrado porque la fiesta era _demasiado_ buena?"

Mirando por encima del hombro, el semental suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, realmente fuera de control. Estaba destinado a suceder en algún momento."

Caramel pisoteó con su pezuña. "¡Esto es ridículo!" Agarrando la pata de Cheerilee, comenzó a tirar de ella de vuelta por donde habían venido.

"¡Hey, más despacio!", Gritó, luchando por mantener el ritmo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡Mira, la tienda de la plumas y Sofás sigue abierta!" Respondió Caramel, apuntando hacia la tienda.

"¿Y qué?"

"¡Iremos a algún _lugar_ esta noche aun si eso me mata!"

* * *

"Oops. Cerrado. ¡Mi esposa acaba de tener a nuestro primer potrillo! ¡Tengan un cigarrillo!"

* * *

"Mi chakra ha estado desalineado durante todo el día. La energía espiritual esta simplemente mal. Normalmente todavía estaría abierta, pero, ya saben... _¡auras!_ "

* * *

"No, me estoy retirando. Lo decidí hace tan sólo diez minutos."

* * *

"Lo siento, estamos cerrando. ¡Tengo una cita esta noche!"

* * *

"Bueno, vi a todos los ponis cerrando sus tiendas y pensé que debía hacer lo mismo. ¡Que tengan una buena noche!"

* * *

Caramel y Cheerilee se sentaron en un banco en un parque, contemplando como las luces de los negocios del pueblo de Ponyville se apagaban en rápida sucesión. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos abría la boca para decir algo, para luego cerrarla de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que no tenían ninguna explicación razonable. Poco a poco, la calle alrededor de ellos cayó en la oscuridad.

Caramel arrastro su pata a lo largo del banco, dejando que descansara al lado Cheerilee por un momento. Cuando la yegua no se alejó, él tomó vacilantemente la pata de ella en la suya. "Cheerilee, sólo quiero decirle-"

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?", Dijo Cheerilee, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo.

"Bueno, yo... uh," respondió Caramel, su boca secándose rápidamente. "Uh, claro, si eso está bien para ti."

Cheerilee le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, al menos no estará cerrada." Saltando, ella lo levantó, negándose a liberar a su casco. "Vamos, prepararé la cena. Esta justo al otro lado del parque."

"¡Eso suena genial!" Caramel respondió, su corazón comenzando a acelerarse.

Trotaron juntos, luego galoparon, golpeando el camino a través del parque. Al cruzar el puente sobre el arroyo que corría a través de Ponyville, los ecos de sus cascos resonaron en la oscuridad. Sin el ruido de fondo de la vida nocturna de Ponyville, su pequeña carrera parecía una estampida.

"¡Alto!" sonó una voz. "¿Que creen que están haciendo?" De pie en la salida del otro lado del puente, el oficial Turnkey los fulminó con la mirada. A su lado, varios oficiales llevaban martillos y carteles pequeños montados sobre largas estacas de madera.

Cheerilee olfateó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero vamos a casa."

"No a través de _este_ puente, ohhh no" Turnkey gruñó, agarrando un cartel de su subordinado y girándolo para que lo vieran. "¿Ves esto? 'Puente cerrado por reparaciones' ", decía. Y aquí ustedes dos, ¡corriendo sobre él como si no les preocupara nada en el mundo!"

"¡Bueno, entonces deberían haber puesto un cartel en _este_ lado del puente si querías que los ponis se alejaran!" grito Caramel, sus cejas chocando. "¡Si te apartas de nuestro camino, nos bajaremos de él!"

"Es una pena. No se va a poder", dijo Turnkey, cruzando las patas. "Tengo órdenes de no dejar que nadie camine en este puente. Los dos tendrán que permanecer aquí hasta que se terminen las reparaciones."

"¡Fuera de mi camino, chiflado!", Dijo Caramel, su mandíbula sobresaliendo hacia adelante. Soltó la pezuña de Cheerilee y se dirigió hacia el final del puente.

"Ohhh, desobedeciendo intencionalmente a la Ley, ¿eh? Eso lo veremos". Turnkey y sus oficiales se separaron, tronando sus pezuñas.

"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Cheerilee puso una pata sobre el hombro de Caramel, con la esperanza de que la legendaria terquedad de los Apple no fuera tan fuerte en su línea. "Iremos hacia el otro lado."

"No, me temo que no lo harán", dijo Turnkey, señalando a sus espaldas. Ambos se volvieron a tiempo para ver a un oficial martillando uno de los carteles en el camino. Con una expresión de aburrimiento, lo ajustó para que quedara perfectamente perpendicular al puente y luego se alejó al trotando.

"Eso sería ilegal" dijo Turnkey, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Ya está, he tenido suficiente!" Caramel se lanzó contra la pared de oficiales, arrastrando a Cheerilee detrás de él. "¡Fuera de mi camino!"

* * *

Cheerilee ladeó la cabeza de caramel hacia la luz, tocando ligeramente el moretón que crecía debajo de su ojo. Ella alejo su pezuña cuando él se quejó entre dientes.

"Bueno, ¡no debiste haberlos embestido!", Dijo, alzando sus pezuñas y con una mueca de dolor cuando estos se estrellaron contra el techo del furgón policial.

"No creí que de verdad fueran a intentar detenernos", murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, pensaste mal, ¿verdad, amigo?", dijo Turnkey, sonriendo. Reclinándose en el primer banco, él giró su enorme anillo de llaves en una pezuña, disfrutando del sonido de raspe que las llaves hechas a medida hacían al girar.

"Mira, ¿vas a llevarnos a la cárcel o qué?" Cheerilee espetó, mirando al oficial a través de la rejilla de metal. "¡Hemos estado sentados aquí por horas!"

"No puedo, joven yegua" dijo Turnkey, silbando. "La cárcel está cerrada. Por renovaciones."

Caramel y Cheerilee golpearon sus cabezas ligeramente contra las sucias paredes del carro, cada uno preguntándose en privado donde se habían equivocado en sus vidas.


	29. Cita Veintinueve - Fan Fiction

Cita Veintinueve - Fan Fiction

La yegua apretó, reforzando su agarre en la pata de Cheerilee. "Soft Focus, he visto _todas_ tus películas. ¡Soy un _gran_ fan tuya!" Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, los ojos de la yegua brillaron.

"Eehm, siento decepcionarte", respondió Cheerilee, tratando de hacer palanca al férreo agarre de la yegua para sacarla de su pata, "pero creo que tienes a la yegua equivocada."

"Oh, por supuesto", susurró la yegua, dándole a Cheerilee un guiño exagerado. "¡No voy a decirle nada a nadie! Sólo quería decirte que yo te he amado desde _¡Ella viste de montura Ahora!_ Es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos."

"Pero yo no-"

La yegua presiono su pezuña en el costado de su nariz dos veces y sonrió, guiñando un ojo de nuevo. "Cierto." Caminando hacia atrás, desapareció una vez más a los arbustos que rodeaban el patio del restaurante.

Cheerilee se volvió hacia Cam shaft, con la boca abierta. "¿Que en el nombre de Equestria?"

El semental resopló, una sonrisa se extendía por su cara ancha. "¡Por qué, Cheerilee! ¿Por qué no me mencionaste lo de tu otra carrera?" Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, Cam apretó su pezuña contra su corazón". Y yo que pensaba que estábamos contándonos nuestros más profundos secretos. ¡Me hieres!"

"Oh, cállate", Cheerilee respondió lanzando una servilleta hecha una bola a la cabeza del semental. "Te dije que cosas extrañas me suceden a mí todo el tiempo!"

Cam pinchó una patata, llevándola directamente a su boca. "Sí, supongo que así es. Yo simplemente no me espera-"

"¡Solo una cosa más! ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?"

Cheerilee se alejó de la pluma que había sido empujada frente a su cara. "Mira, yo no quiero ser grosera, pero-"

"¡No no! Lo entiendo", respondió la yegua, buscando en sus alforjas. "Estás comiendo. Sé que te gusta tu privacidad. Es sólo que, ya sabes, esta podría ser mi única oportunidad, ¡y soy una _gran, GRAN_ fan!" Con un grito de triunfo, sacó un pequeño libro, encuadernado en cuero y hojeó rápidamente. "Ves, ¡Incluso tengo una página exclusiva para ti preparada! ¡Tiene su imagen y todo!"

Cheerilee suspiró, empujando su silla de la mesa. "Escúchame por favor. No _soy_ Soft Focus, okay". Ella tocó la glamorosa foto con su casco. "Mira, ni siquiera se _parece_ a mí. ¡Mi melena no es lisa, y mi pelaje no es café!"

La yegua salatba de casco en casco, sonriendo. "¿Y puedo decirte que su estilista debe ser excelente? ¡Casi no te reconocí! ¡Realmente sabes poner 'la o' en 'incógnito!"

Cheerilee golpeo su casco contra su cara, gruñendo. "Bueno, como sea. ¿Si firmo el libro vas a dejarnos en paz?"

"¡Por supuesto!" La yegua respiraba. "Interrumpir es la _última_ cosa que quiero hacer."

Cogiendo el lápiz de la yegua, Cheerilee garabateó una firma circular al azar en la foto. "Ya está."

La yegua chilló, corriendo en su lugar. "¡Oh gracias! ¡Esto significa mucho para mí!"

"Genial", dijo Cheerilee a través de su mandíbula apretada. "Ahora, me gustaría pedirte que-"

La yegua se volteó, moviendo de nuevo en los arbustos. "Estoy muy por delante de ti."

"¡Uf!", Dijo Cheerilee, lanzando sus cascos para arriba. "¿Por qué siempre? - ¡hey!"

Al otro lado de la mesa, los hombros de Cam temblaban mientras trataba de controlar su risa. Con una servilleta firmemente presionada sobre sus labios, apretó sus ojos bien cerrados. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, de vez en cuando, algunas risas se les escapaban.

"Oh, ¡me alegro de que encuentres esto divertido!", Dijo Cheerilee. Tratando de darle un profundo ceño fruncido, pero ella estaba empezando a coger sus risitas.

Retrocediendo en su silla, Cam agitó sus cascos en señal de derrota. "¡Por favor!" Jadeó. "¡Voy a explotar si sigues haciendo esa cara!" Limpiando sus ojos llorosos con la servilleta, Cam comenzó lentamente a recuperar la compostura. "Oh, lo siento, Cheerilee. No es mi intención burlarme de ti, pero esa mirada que le diste simplemente no tiene precio. ¡No puedo creer que firmaras el libro!"

Inclinándose hacia un lado, Cheerilee puso su codo en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en su casco. "Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Te lo digo, Cam, esto sucede todo el tiem-"

"¿Podría sacarme una foto contigo? ¡Soy un GRAN, GRAN, GRAN fan de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora!"

Ambos ponis se giraron. Asomándose de entre los arbustos, la yegua saco una cámara grande.

Cam se puso de pie, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa. "Bueno, es suficiente. Ya te has divertido. Ahora déjanos en paz o llamare a la gerente."

Lanzándose desde los arbustos, la yegua puso su pata alrededor de los hombros de Cheerilee y presionó sus cabezas firmemente juntas. Sonriendo increíblemente grande, ella apretó el obturador. Con cegadora brillantez, el flash apareció.

Puntos nadaban ante Cheerilee mientras parpadeaba rápidamente. "Mira, ya he tenido bastante de..." Su visión regresando lentamente, ella se retorció y se giró, en busca de la yegua.

"Traté de amarrarla, pero ella es rápida", dijo Cam Shaft, frunciendo el ceño ante los arbustos. "Mira, voy a ir a hablar con algún pony sobre esto. Tal vez nos cambian para dentro."

Cheerilee se masajeó la sien con un casco y pinchó un brote de Bruselas con el tenedor. "Bueno, ya casi estamos con la cena, vamos a terminar y-"

Rápido como un rayo, una barra de metal cubierto con una garra mecánica salió disparado desde el arbusto y le arrebató el brote a Cheerliee, luego desapareció. "¡EEEEEEE!", Dijo una voz ahogada entre las hojas. "¡Su brote! ¡Esperen hasta que se los muestre a los otros chicos en el club de cine!"

"Eso es todo", Cam Shaft gruñó, hundiendo su pezuña en los arbustos. Con un gruñido, levantó a la yegua por la piel del cuello y se abrió paso a través del patio, los otros clientes se volvieron a ver la lucha. "Es hora de que te vayas."

"Ay, ¡hey! ¡Déjame ir!" La yegua gritó, pataleando y agitándose. Moviéndose violentamente, logró liberarse por un momento antes de que Cam Shaft la cogiera por la pata. "¡SOFT FOCUS, TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE!"

Un murmullo Se alzó y corrió alrededor de Cheerilee como un fuego descontrolado.

"¿Ella dijo, Soft Focus?"

"¡¿Es la de allá, Soft Focus?!"

"¡Hey, todos los ponis! ¡¿Adivinen quién está comiendo en Le Paturage?! ¡SOFT FOCUS!"

Cheerilee saltó sobre la mesa, agitando sus pezuñas ante ella. "¡No! ¡No soy Soft Focus! ¡Ni siquiera me parezco a ella!"

La vajilla de plata sonaba a través de las mesas del patio a medida que golpeteo rítmico de cientos de cascos se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Mirando por encima del arbusto, podía ver innumerables ojos, brillando de emoción. Cientos de bocas estiradas en sonrisas hambrientas. Plumas y cámaras aparecieron, y potrillos llevados para ser besados. Todo estaba descendiendo sobre ella como un tsunami.

"¡Sólo corre!" Gritó Cam, que todavía luchando por mantener quieta a la yegua loca. "¡Nos hablamos después!"

Saltando por sobre la mesa, Cheerilee saltó por la baranda y galopó por la calle. "¡No soy SOFT FOCUS!" Ella gritó por encima del hombro.

Chillando en éxtasis, la multitud creció.

Y perseguio.


	30. Cita Treinta - Reprimido

Cita Treinta - Reprimido (Capítulo escrito por Eakin) 

Cheerilee giro su tenedor para envolver unos fideos cubiertos de salsa Alfredo, sin mucho entusiasmo. En el exterior tenia pegada una sonrisa en su cara, una que había perfeccionado durante demasiadas noches como ésta.

Bueno, no _exactamente_ como esta.

"Elogia a tu cita, querido Poochie", dijo la anciana pony de tierra que inesperadamente había estado esperando en su mesa cuando los dos llegaron.

Poochie querido, como si el nombre de Popper no destacara ya lo suficiente, el apretó los dientes. "Estaba a punto de hacerlo, mamá. Realmente no tienes que-"

"Oh, tonterías. Y no te pongas insolente conmigo, joven potro."

Popper suspiró. "Lo siento, mamá. Te ves muy bien esta noche, Cheerilee. "

"Gracias, Popper", respondió Cheerilee. Ella hablaba en serio, también.

Cuando el semental generalmente tímido se le había acercado a ella en el mercado y le pidió que cenaran, ella había estado realmente feliz de aceptar. Él era lindo, aunque un poco tranquilo. Ella se había preguntado en ese momento por qué una yegua más asertiva no lo había capturado ya.

Ahora ya lo entendía.

"Lo siento mucho por mi pequeño Poochie, Cheerilee. El es un poco, demasiado cobarde para su propio bien."

 _Me pregunto por qué_ , pensó Cheerilee, su sonrisa creció un poco más tensa. "Así que, Popper, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco más acerca de su talento especial?" Una locomotora a vapor de cutiemark podía significar todo tipo de cosas. Cheerilee se había pasado el tiempo antes de esta noche preguntándose cómo sería ser transportada en una aventura a algún lejano rincón de Equestria, viajar por el mundo por ferrocarril y descubrir quién sabe que en las tierras exóticas más allá de las fronteras del país. Pero esas fantasías eran cada vez interrumpidas por un segundo compañero de viaje no deseado en su mente.

"Oh, no quieres oírlo hablar de eso", dijo la madre de Popper antes de que este pudiera responder. "Él construye maquetas de trenes, de hecho, se han apoderado de mi sótano. Realmente, no sé cómo se puedes soportar pasar tanto tiempo allí en vez de salir y hacer algo significativo con tu vida". Ella se volvió hacia Cheerilee mientras el rubor color rosa en las mejillas de Popper se volvía de un escarlata más profundo debajo de su pelaje azul. "Sin embargo, no te preocupes, una vez que se centra en algo el es realmente muy capaz. Así que, ¿cuántos potrillos dijiste que querías? ¿Fueron tres o cuatro?"

"Yo ni siquiera he mencionado eso, en absoluto", dijo Cheerilee. _Porque yo no estoy loca_ algo que deliberadamente no añadió, aunque sólo fuera porque tenía que admitir que ella no estaba del todo segura de si eso fuera una declaración verdadera en este punto. Una yegua tiene sus límites.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que Maple será simplemente hermoso. Ese era el nombre de la hermana de mi abuela. No te importaría usar un nombre que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. ¿No sería maravilloso comenzar una gran familia? Por qué, yo era tres, no, por lo menos cinco años más joven que tú cuando me quedé preñada de mi querido Poochie. Ha sido todo mi mundo desde entonces."

"Oh, no puedo creerlo." Cheerilee tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua para no tener que reprimir su sonrisa.

"Madre, te lo ruego. Por favor, deja que Cheerilee y yo disfrutemos de una cena juntos. Por nuestra cuenta", rogó el unicornio. Cheerilee añadió una oración en silencio por su cuenta para tratar de lograr el mismo efecto.

"Tonterías, cariño", dijo la madre de Popper mientras la chispa de esperanza en el pecho de Cheerilee fue suprimida despiadadamente a nada. "Solo balbucearías acerca de sus trenes de juguete. Ninguna yegua quiere oír sobre eso."

Sintiendo una oportunidad para lanzarle al pobre semental un salvavidas, Cheerilee habló. "En realidad, yo solía armar modelos de aviones por mi cuenta", dijo. Una mentira, pero una inocente que la otra yegua no sería capaz de reconocer a menos que ella fuera por ahí preguntando por ella a todos sus viejos amigos y compañeros. Lo que pensándolo bien no estaba completamente fuera del reino de la posibilidad.

Eso fue un error. Los ojos de la otra yegua se iluminaron cuando ella dijo eso y ella le dio un codazo en la barriga a su hijo en lo que ella probablemente imaginó que era una forma sutil. Popper casi se atragantó con sus raviolis.

Cuando el ataque de tos pasó, Popper se limpió la salsa de su boca y miró a Cheerilee. "Tal vez podría mostrarte mis maquetas algún día."

"Realmente deberías." Popper hizo una mueca cuando su madre volvió a hablar. "Están en nuestra casa, en su habitación. Junto a su cama". Cheerilee nunca se habría imaginado que un pony pudiera sonrojarse tanto. "No te preocupes, desde arriba en mi habitación apenas puedo escuchar algo de lo que pasa allí. Ooh, ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Solo piénsalo, por este fecha el año que viene podría estar cuidando un recién nacido, mientras que ustedes dos están celebrando el aniversario de su primera cita juntos!"

" _¡Ya BASTA!_ " Grito Popper, golpeando un casco sobre la mesa y levantándose de su asiento. Cheerilee se hundió más profundamente en su asiento cuando el resto de las conversaciones en el restaurante cesaron. "¡No puedo soportarlo más, mamá! ¡Estoy tratando de tener una buena cena con una yegua muy bonita por la que he estado flechado desde hace unas semanas, y tú lo estás arruinando!"

"¡Poochie querido!" Siseo su madre, "no hagas una rabieta. ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo!"

"¡Mi nombre es Popper! Yo no soy un potrillo y es hora de que dejes de tratarme como a uno". Su madre estaba demasiado aturdida para responder cuando Popper se volvió hacia Cheerilee, quien estaba haciendo su mejor impresión de una yegua invisible pero fue en vano. "Cheerilee, te pido disculpas de parte mía y de mi madre por la forma en que esta cena ha salido. Por favor, créeme que no tenía ni idea de que iba a acompañarnos. Si quieres irte y nunca hablarme de nuevo, definitivamente no te culpo." Él tomó un respiro, y tragó saliva. "Por otro lado, si estas dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad me gustaría llevarte a otro lugar, sólo nosotros dos. A cualquier lugar que quieras". Volvió la cabeza y miró al otro lado de la mesa. "Y mi madre _no_ va a venir con nosotros". Ella tartamudeó y balbuceó bajo la mirada fulminante de su hijo, pero no dijo nada.

"Yo..." Cheerilee pensó por un momento, luego miro la pezuña ofrecida, hasta la cara del potro que se la ofrecía. Él estaba sinceramente sonriendo incluso a través de su ansiedad mientras esperaba su respuesta. "...Si, eso me gustaría."

Cheerilee tomó la pezuña de Popper y lo dejo que la ayudara a levantarse. Trató de ignorar la forma en que la madre le lanzaba dagas con la mirada mientras ella recogía sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a Popper hasta la salida restaurante. Cuando salieron del sofocante aire del restaurant y sintieron la fresca noche tranquila, Popper echó atrás la cabeza y se rió. "¡Wow!", Dijo, una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, "¡he querido hacer eso por años!"

Cheerilee tuvo que reírse entre dientes mientras caminaban por la calle juntos. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que habían unos saltitos en sus pasos y él caminaba mucha más confianza que cuando caminaron desde su casa. "Apuesto a que sí. ¿Siempre fue así?"

"Sabes, ella me golpeaba tanto que sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo malo que era. Bueno, se acabó. Me mudare de ese sótano mañana a primera hora. Ya era hora. ¿Tienes un dormitorio disponible en tu casa?"

Cheerilee se rió, pero la risa murió en su garganta cuando ella lo miró y lo vio mirándola directamente con una mirada pensativa en su rostro, esperando una verdadera respuesta. "… ¿Qué?"

"No necesito mucho espacio. Sólo una mesa para poner mis modelos y un lugar para dormir. ¿Cocinas?"

Cheerilee apenas oyó la pregunta sobre el sonido de las campanas de alarma que sonaban en su cabeza. "A veces, pero-"

"Mi madre tiene la mejor receta de berenjenas a la parmesana, es mi favorita. Le pediré que te la de para que puedas aprenderla. Y te mostraré cómo me gusta mi ropa doblada cuando sale de la lavadora, y... ¿Cheerilee? Cheerilee, baja la velocidad". Cogió su ritmo mientras empezaba a quedar cada vez más atrás de Cheerilee. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio que él había acelerado para tratar de mantenerle el paso. Abandonando toda pretensión, ella se hecho a galopar y arrancó por la calle lejos de Popper. Lo último que ella oyó arrastrado por el viento era un grito de lamento y de una sola palabra.

"¡MAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	31. Cita Treinta y uno - Sin reporte

Cita treinta y uno – Sin reporte

Capítulo escrito por Eakin

Twilight Sparkle. De verdad estaba en una cita con Twilight Sparkle.

Todavía le era imposible creerlo. Cuando la yegua se había dejado caer por la escuela esa tarde, ya que había encontrado un libro en su colección que ella creía "que le ayudaría con una clase de ciencia para los potrillos" (el libro en cuestión era un texto de 800 páginas sobre la teoría de super-cuerdas) había sido una pretensión bastante transparente. Aun así, Twilight había balbuceado por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que sacara un fajo muy espeso de papeles y sin palabras lo empujara sobre la mesa de Cheerilee.

Las únicas palabras en la página del título eran _Porque deberías salir conmigo: Volumen Uno_. Y ahora estaba realmente en una cita con Twilight Sparkle, sentada en el patio de _La loma herbosa_ bajo el magnífico despliegue de una aurora boreal que Twilight había conseguido que Luna pusiese, como un favor personal y comiendo una comida deliciosa. Había pedido un favor de una de las princesas sólo porque ella quería que Cheerilee tuviese la noche perfecta. Como si ella fuera una pony a la que debía impresionar. Como si el ser una héroe nacional, quien además resultó ser brillante y adorable en su propia manera retardada no fuera suficiente.

"... Y luego el primer científico dijo: ´Eso no es una superposición cuántica enredada, _¡esa es mi esposa!_ '" Twilight Terminó. Cheerilee parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que su cita acababa de decir el remate de la broma que había estado contando durante los últimos siete minutos. Francamente ella había perdido la pista de lo que estaba pasando exactamente cuando Twilight se había ido por la tangente sobre el funcionamiento del acelerador de partículas. En el momento en que descubrió que tenía que reírse, ya era demasiado tarde. Twilight suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento. Supongo que no lo conté muy bien. Yo me reí durante horas la primera vez Celestia me lo conto."

"Sólo me tomó un segundo para captarlo", dijo Cheerilee. Cuando Twilight no levantó la cabeza, Cheerilee se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner sus cascos sobre los de Twilight. "De Verdad. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo."

"Supongo", dijo Twilight, sonando poco convencida. "Es sólo que cuando me pongo nerviosa a veces tiendo a divagar. Es un efecto secundario común de una leve a moderada ansiedad social, de hecho, hace unos dos siglos el Dr. Inkblot hizo un estudio dividiendo los ponis que habían informado que tenían problemas de divagación en dos grupos y... y lo estoy haciendo en este momento , ¿verdad?"

"Algo así", dijo Cheerilee, incapaz de controlar la sonrisa tonta que se extendía a través de su cara. Ella se reprendió a sí misma un poco por disfrutar tanto del pequeño, lindo puchero en la cara de Twilight, pero era demasiado adorable para no hacerlo.

"Maldita sea, lo siento," murmuró Twilight. "No puedo evitar la sensación de que esta debe ser casi la peor cita que has tenido."

Cheerilee la miro a través de la mesa, mirando a la yegua asustada. Y entonces ella hizo algo que probablemente no era del todo recomendable, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella se echó a reír.

La risa creció en su vientre y forzó su salida, primero como una sola carcajada y luego más y más hasta que la había inundado totalmente. Ella se encorvó y sacudió la mesa cuando su frente golpeó la superficie, pero ella ni siquiera lo sintió. La risa siguió y siguió, hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y su abdomen le doliese más que la vez que Rarity la había convencido para asistir a una clase de Pilates de noventa minutos con ella. Cuando Cheerilee por fin había recuperado el control suficiente como para mirar hacia arriba a Twilight, vio a la yegua mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. "No, Twilight. No, no lo es. No podrías estar más lejos de la verdad."

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Twilight. "¿No te lo estas inventando?, ¿verdad?"

"En serio", dijo Cheerilee y la sonrisa alegre que recibió a cambio de Twilight hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo estaba haciendo a Cheerilee sentirse tan estúpidamente feliz? Claro, ella había pasado por la biblioteca en ocasiones durante los últimos años, ella era uno de los pocos ponis que la utilizaban para su fin previsto de prestar libros. Y a pesar de que habían charlado antes, Cheerilee había sido totalmente ajena a la atracción de Twilight. Aun así, ella siempre le había tenido cariño al unicornio y ahora podía sentir ese cariño creciendo en su alma y amenazando con florecer en algo más. "Así que, la cena estuvo increíble. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Bueno, he dispuesto una serie de posibles actividades para continuar", dijo Twilight, un rollo de papel que apareció por su magia de la nada. "Podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque, o una noche de karaoke en el 'costado del Sol', o, um… ella comenzó a sonrojarse... ¿podrías leerme algo de tu poesía? Realmente me gustaría eso, la verdad."

Cheerilee levantó una ceja interrogativa. "¿Poesía? Yo no escribo poesía. ¿Algún poni te dijo que lo hacía?"

La boca de Twilight hizo una pequeña "o" de sorpresa por la revelación. "Yo... eh. Podría haber jurado que lo hacías, pero supongo que tú sabrás ¿verdad? Como que tienes un aire poético en ti. Bueno, mi error. Voy a tener que volver atrás y recordar volver a escribir esa escena mañana". Twilight giro su cabeza y luego se puso rígida, el ojo en el lado de su cabeza que Cheerilee podía ver desde donde estaba sentada comenzaba a hacerse más grande.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'volver a escribir esa escena'?", Preguntó Cheerilee, con más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Volver a escribir una escena? ¿Es eso lo que piensas que dije?" Preguntó Twilight, negándose a hacer contacto visual con ella. "Yo no he dicho eso. ¡Ah! Es gracioso, porque definitivamente no fue eso lo que dije. Lo que en realidad dije... ¡Dije que tengo que repicar ese bazo! Espera, eso no suena mejor."

"Twilight..."

"¡No! ¡Tengo que reencender el brillo! ¡De mi pelaje! Con este nuevo acondicionador. ¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de acondicionador? ¡O que henos! cualquier tipo de producto para el cuidado de crin ¿Por qué no me describes tus diez favoritos en absoluto detalle? ¡Las mentes curiosas quieren saber! Wow, ¿hace calor aquí o solo eres tú? Yo. Quiero decir yo, pero si crees que es un nivel excesivo de insinuación para esta etapa de nuestra relación, no es que tengamos todo lo que nos gustaría como para llamar a esto una relación y si prefieres que no, podríamos simplemente _¿gaaaaaah porqué sigo hablando?_ "

"Twilight, vamos", dijo Cheerilee. La forma en que el pecho de Twilight estaba agitado mientras el unicornio maníaco comenzaba a jadear para recuperarse era demasiado preocupante. Todos los ponis en las otras mesas estaban observándolos ahora. Detectar los ataques de pánico de Twilight Sparkle era algo que los ponis de Ponyville aprendieron a hacer muy, muy rápidamente. Aquellos que no disfrutaban ser convertidos en diversas variedades de fruta, lo hacían al menos. "En primer lugar, estamos afuera. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué me iba a molestar que hayas escrito una historia? ¿Por qué importa el factor de la poesía en ella?"

"Bueno, la verosimilitud es importante", dijo Twilight. "Hace un par de meses que no podía dormir, por lo que decidí comenzar a escribir, sólo para pasar el tiempo. Es así cómo cogí el seudónimo que usaba para estas, el poni Insomne, como una broma. La historia es en su mayoría una historia de amor y uno de los personajes... como que está basado en ti un poco. Solo un poco."

Cheerilee se la quedó mirando. De acuerdo, eso no era _tan_ extraño. A Twilight le encantaba leer, tenía sentido que intentara darle una oportunidad y escribiera una propia algún día. Sinceramente, era difícil creer que no hubiese publicado una docena ya. No cuando ella era tan increíble en todo lo que hacía. ¿Y es que acaso los personajes de los escritores no se basan en los ponis que conocen? En todo caso, Cheerilee se sintió halagada. "¿Y cómo está basada en mí?"

"Bueno, es una yegua poni de tierra..."

Cheerilee giro los ojos. "También lo son la mayoría de las yeguas en esta ciudad. Eso es dificilmen- "

"Y ella es una maestra", continuó Twilight, interrumpiéndola.

"Bueno, eso es un poco más específico pero no-"

"¡Y se llama Cheerilee!"

La conversación se paró en seco, dejando a Cheerilee con un cierto grado de dolor emocional. "Así que, sólo un poco entonces."

"Sí, un poco," dijo Twilight. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, cubriéndose su cabeza con sus patas delanteras.

"¿Así que soy la protagonista de esta historia tuya? Y ¿cómo se llama?", Preguntó Cheerilee. En su corazón, ella sospechaba la respuesta. Y se encontró con la esperanza de que estuviera en lo correcto.

"Iba a llamarla _Un estudio de costumbres sociales pertinentes y relacionados al cortejo moderno_. Pero eso era demasiado largo, así que decidí ponerle _Informes románticos_ en su lugar."

Cheerilee asintió lentamente. "Sí, ese es probablemente un mejor título. Pero aun no has respondido mi otra pregunta."

"No... tú no eres el personaje principal. Eres el interés amoroso de la protagonista."

"Y esa protagonista. Apuesto a que esta basada "sólo un poco" en algún otro poni."

Twilight la miró, una mirada suplicante en sus ojos mientras una lágrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla. "Soy yo. Lo siento, Cheerilee, no debería habértelo dicho. Maldición, no debería haber escrito esa cosa estúpida. Quiero decir en algunas partes... en algunas partes es un poco explícita."  
"¿Sólo un poco?", Preguntó Cheerilee. Quien estaba tratando de sacarle al menos una risa a la pequeña unicornio malhumorada frente a ella, pero sólo logró obtener un gemido.

"Mucho más que solo un poco, en este caso. Es sólo que pensé que si, tal vez escribía la historia de amor perfecta para nosotras, entonces algún día... algún día de verdad podría convertirse en realidad. Y ahora lo he arruinado todo". Entonces Twilight se animó. "Puedo arreglarlo."

Su ojo temblaba y todos los demás ponis en el patio salieron disparados dejando sus comidas a medio terminar, olvidadas. Ningún poni quería estar dentro del radio de explosión cuando ese ojo comenzaba a temblar. "No hay nada que tengas que arreglar, Twilight. No tienes que-"

"Está bien, Cheerilee. Debes pensar que soy rara en este momento. Probablemente una acosadora rara. Quiero decir, yo soy muy rara. Ocho o nueve desviaciones del estándar de un poni normal por lo menos. Pero tengo un plan para borrar esa rareza con el tiempo, de manera que siempre me quisiste lo suficiente como para pasarla por alto. El final alternativo que escribí cuando te marchas y me dejas se supone que no es canon, y voy a asegurarme de que siga siendo así."

"Pasar por alto..." Cheerilee se perdió. ¿Por qué iba a querer ella pasar por alto algo sobre Twilight? Si algo quería, era aceptar esa rareza. Envolver sus patas alrededor de ella, acercarla hacia ella y nunca dejarla ir. Sentada frente a ella había una poni que había escrito lo que ella consideraba la historia de amor perfecta y había puesto a Cheerilee en el papel más importante.

Twilight no era la única yegua que quería ver la historia de amor hecha realidad.

"Si…", dijo Twilight, ajena al monólogo interior que estaba gritando dentro de Cheerilee para saltar por encima de la mesa, agarrar a Twilight y en el suelo besarla hasta arreglar todo. "Pero como dije, puedo arreglar esto. Conozco el hechizo". La magia empezó brillar desde su cuerno.

"Twilight, no hagas nada drástico..." dijo Cheerilee, consciente de que había un billón de cosas diferentes que podrían salir mal en los próximos segundos. _Sólo hazle ver_ , pensó, _hazle entender que quieres enamorarte de ella tal y como es_.

"¡No te preocupes!" Declaró Twilight, su ojo se contrajo, expandiéndose en pequeños espasmos de su cabeza y cuello de los que ella no parecía darse cuenta. "No es nada grave, ¡sólo voy a borrar tu memoria, como que esto nunca hubiese ocurrido!"

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Cheerilee. La magia estaba creciendo más intensa, haciendo sonar los platos y cubiertos a medida que la luz cegadora crecía. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"¡Claro que puedo!", Gritó Twilight sobre el rugido del encantamiento a medio camino. "¡El hechizo no es tan complicado y es completamente indoloro! ¡Voy a averiguar lo que salió mal en esta noche, trabajar de nuevo en mi enfoque, practicarlo tal vez una década más o menos y luego voy a tener una segunda oportunidad para darte la primera cita que te mereces! ¡Es un plan perfecto!"

"¡No!" Gritó Cheerilee. "No puedes hacerlo porque no recordare decirte que… que te amo"

* * *

Cheerilee despertó en su habitación, despertó con el sol naciente. Fue la cosa más rara, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Recordó ir a la escuela, las enseñanzas del día completo y luego... nada. Sólo un gran enorme agujero donde sus memorias deberían estar.

No había estado bebiendo, ¿o sí? Ella ciertamente no se sentía con resaca, ella simplemente no podía recordar sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. Eso le molestaba y cuando ella se concentró muy muy fuerte un pequeño atisbo de una pieza de una memoria finalmente salió a la superficie. Algo sobre una cita.

Ella resoplo y puso todo el asunto fuera de su mente. Si tuvo una cita anoche probablemente lo mejor para ella era no recordarlo.


	32. Cita Treinta y dos - Fuera del trineo

Fecha Treinta y dos – Problemas fuera del trineo

Cheerilee apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el abeto cubierto de nieve, ya que pasaron zumbando por allí. Habían pasado tan cerca que podría haberlo alcanzado y tocar la corteza si a ella no le hubiese importado perder la pezuña en el proceso. Antes de darse cuenta de los árboles, estos ya se habían ido.

En frente, Downdraft tiraba de las riendas del trineo, tratando de obtener algún nivel de respuesta. A pesar de tirar hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha con todas sus fuerzas, parecía ser que sólo viajaban en una dirección: hacia abajo por la pendiente.

"¡Creo que vamos a tener que saltar!" Cheerilee gritó sobre el viento.

Downdraft le lanzó una mirada de pánico por encima del hombro. "¡¿Dijiste algo?!"

Cheerilee se inclinó hacia delante lo más que pudo, poniendo su pata alrededor de la oreja de la pegaso color verde menta. "¡Dije que vamos a tener que saltar! ¡Vamos demasiado rápido!"

Down se puso rígida, girando su cabeza de un lado al otro. "¡Estás loca! Nos romperíamos en peda-"

Las dos yeguas gritaron cuando el trineo golpeó una piedra oculta, sacudiéndolas hacia la derecha y levantándose en el aire. _¡No no no no no!_ Cheerilee pensó, inclinándose tan fuerte como pudo hacia la izquierda. Iban a-

Los dientes de Cheerilee chocaron cuando el trineo golpeó la nieve solida con una fuerza rompe huesos. Aturdida, ella sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente.

"¡Ya basta!" Down le dijo por encima del hombro. Para Cheerilee, parecía que los ojos de la Pegaso eran más o menos el tamaño de platos. "¡Esto es ya bastante difícil sin pensar que te estás cayendo allá atrás!"

"¡No fui yo quien nos envió a bajar la montaña sin retorno!" grito Cheerilee, mirando a la Pegaso. "¡Dijiste que íbamos a la pendiente del conejo!"

Venas sobresalían del cuello de Downdraft mientras tiraba de las riendas del trineo hacia la derecha. "Esta - ¡ergh! ¡Es la pendiente del conejo!" La pareja se inclinó lo más posible y el trineo evito por poco una maraña de arbustos retorcidos. "¡Aquí es donde Cloudsdale entrena para los todos los Juegos de Invierno de Equestria! ¡Es la pista de calentamiento!"

Cheerilee estaba agradecida de que estuviera aferrada al trineo con tanta fuerza. Las ganas de estrangular a la Pegaso estaban creciendo. "¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Me trajiste a una pista profesional?!"

"¡No pensé que iba a ser así!" Gritó Downdraft, con la cara igualada entre terror y vergüenza. "¡Yo sólo quería conseguir que nuestra sangre se agitara, ya sabes!"

"¡Bueno, hiciste un trabajo excepcional!"

"Mira, yo realmente no aprecio tu-"

Las yeguas gritaron y pusieron sus cascos alrededor la una de la otra cuando el trineo chocó contra algo escondido en la nieve. Por un breve momento, ellas estaban girando, deslizándose de lado contra lo que fuese que hubiesen golpeado. Cheerilee se encontraba mirando hacia la cabaña que retrocedía rápidamente. Estaban viajando a toda velocidad por la montaña mientras miraban hacia arriba.

" _¡Sácanos volando de aquí!_ " chilló Cheerilee y hundió su cara en la parte posterior de la parca de Downdraft.

Down negó con la cabeza. "¡No puedo! ¡M-mis alas nunca se desarrollaron por completo! ¡Sólo puedo planear un poco!"

"¡Ok, Ok!" Gritó Cheerilee, su respiración entrecortada cada vez más irregular. El pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo o vamos a rompernos todos los huesos de nuestro cuerpo!"

"¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias!"

Cheerilee giró la cabeza, tratando de mirar a todas partes a la vez. Fue casi un alivio que no pudiera ver hacia dónde iban. Bueno, hasta que ella se permitió pensar sobre ello. ¡Tenemos que conseguir dar la vuelta! Si no lo hacemos, ¡vamos a chocar con algo eventualmente!

Por instinto, Cheerilee metió su pata en la nieve. La nieve voló por los aires mientras luchaba para mantener su pata de ser arrancada de su rotula.

"Ayuda-me ", gruñó ella agarrando con su otro casco alrededor del mango del trineo con todas sus fuerzas. "Tenemos que tratar de girar esta cosa.

Downdraft hundió su pata en la nieve, jadeando mientras la montaña amenazaba con dislocarle algo. Juntas, maldecían y gruñían, duchándose en la nieve que salpicaba.

"¡Esto no está funcionando!" Down dijo de nuevo, levantando su pata de la nieve. Cheerilee podía verla palpitar de la intensa fricción.

"¡Claro que sí!" Gritó Cheerilee cuando el trineo finalmente comenzó a oscilar. Había tomado un tiempo para que el impulso cambiase, pero con un giro revuelve estómagos, el trineo cedió y finalmente, se giró para mirar hacia abajo por la colina nuevamente.

Justo a tiempo para que la pareja pudiera ver la caída que se aproximaba.

Las pupilas de Cheerilee se redujeron a puntitos mientras miraba el precipicio acercarse. Desesperada, buscó cualquier lugar para abandonar el trineo, pero estaban lejos de la pista establecida y parecía que las piedras aplasta huesos estaban por todas partes. "¡Ok, Ok! Vamo-"

"¡Lo siento!" Downdraft dijo, lanzándose al aire.

Cheerilee se quedó mirando a la Pegaso en fuga, con la boca abierta. "¡Ey! ¡Pensé que habías dicho que no podías volar!"

La pegaso se detuvo, girándose en medio del aire. Giro sus pezuñas en círculos mientras se sonrojaba. "Um... bueno... Es que yo no soy una voladora muy fuerte. Si tratara de llevarte, yo… yo podría soltarte. O... o tal vez-"

" _¡TOMARE EL RIESGO!_ " Exclamó Cheerilee. Dándose vuelta, pudo ver que el borde del acantilado se acercaba más rápidamente de lo que creía posible.

Down estaba inquieta, masajeando su casco. "Sí, pero ahora mi casco esta todo adolorido por lo de la nieve. Yo probablemente no seré capaz de agarrarte bien."

"¡ME AGARRARE LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SUBIRNOS A LAS DOS! ¡SOLO VEN AQUÍ A RECOGERME!

"Pero... pero que tal si-"

Los gritos de Cheerilee cortaron lo que fuese que down estuviera tratando de decir. De repente, el poni de tierra estaba en el aire. A pesar de la parte lógica de su mente que enfáticamente le decía que no hiciera tal cosa, Cheerilee se inclinó hacia un lado, mirando el amplio espacio entre la pista y el suelo muy por debajo.

Todo parecía quieto. La maestra apenas sintió la brisa que agitaba su crin. Abajo se podían ver curiosas aves en los árboles mirando hacia ella. Cerca de allí, un alce comía cuidadosamente y la observó el arco que hacía. Todo parecía absurdamente tranquilo y Cheerilee saltó cuando algo le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Um... si sobrevives, ven a verme ¿de acuerdo?"

Cheerilee se lanzó a por la pegaso, pero fallo cuando Downdraft agito sus alas y tomo una corriente. Alzándose, la pegaso curvó su pata y la agitó en un pequeño adiós antes perderse en la distancia.

Los ojos de Cheerilee se abrieron, pero deseo que no lo hubiesen hecho. Todo le dolía.

"¿Estás bien, ahí abajo?" llamó una voz.

"No, no realmente" respondió ella débilmente.

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Voy a sacarte de ahí en unos instantes"

Cheerilee sonrió débilmente, el sonido de una excavación frenética proveniente de algún lugar fuera de la prisión de nieve. Al menos ella no iba a tener sacarse a sí misma de este lío. Con lo comprimida que estaba no podía evaluar los daños, pero si lo que su cuerpo estaba informando era exacto, era mucho menos de lo que había temido. "¿Cómo es eso posible?", Murmuró mientras los sonidos de raspado se acercaban.

"¡Fue lo más increíble que he visto!" llamó la voz, mucho más cerca esta vez. "Simplemente te deslizaste por la colina y caíste directamente en esta enorme pila de nieve. ¡Probablemente te hayan visto saltar desde Canterlot!" La voz se rió brevemente. "¡Apuesto mis astas a que lo hicieron! Está bien, ya casi te saco de aquí".

Un brillante rayo de sol entro de golpe, causando que Cheerilee entrecerrara los ojos de repente. Ella sonrió mientras el alce apartó más nieve. "Entonces…" dijo ella, escupiendo un pedazo de nieve que había caído en su boca, "¿tiene planes para esta noche?"


	33. Cita Treinta y tres - ¡Oh, ciervos!

Fecha Treinta y Tres - Oh, ciervos

Cheerilee pasó su pata sobre la figurita pulida, examinando la detallada cierva de madera. "¡Ponoko, esto es simplemente increíble! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo?"

El alce color rubio oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Oh, no lo recuerdo exactamente. Unas pocas semanas." Ponoko abrió las cortinas de la ventana cercana. Con soltura el ató un lazo de cuero alrededor de ellas y luego las colgó detrás de una clavija cercana. "El tiempo no significa mucho por aquí arriba en las montañas", dijo, asintió distraídamente hacia la ventana. "Buscas alguna tarea para mantenerte ocupado y los días se pasan solos."

Cheerilee giro la cierva de nuevo. Incluso las partes inferiores de las pezuñas estaban impecablemente talladas y teñidas. Ningún detalle había sido ignorado. "Esto pertenece a un museo."

Ponoko resopló una carcajada.

"¡No, de verdad!", Dijo Cheerilee, colocando la figurilla de nuevo en un estante lleno. "¡Basta con mirarlos! ¡He asistido a exposiciones enteras con cosas peores!"

Ponoko negó con la cabeza, fallando con sus astas por poco una linterna que colgaba. "Señorita, es un poco peligroso recibir elogios por mis artesanías. Es como incitar a que un simple alce de montaña haga algo tonto." Riéndose, Ponoko troto hacia la cocina. Abriendo un mueble, saco dos vasos resistentes y los llenó de una sidra turbia y oscura." Uno empieza a creer, que es realmente algo especial y de repente, estás en alguna fiesta de lujo, comiendo sándwiches pequeñitos y mirando fijamente telas pintadas de diferentes colores azul o algo por el estilo". Se estremeció teatralmente. "Gracias, pero no gracias. Toma" terminó pasándole un vaso a su huésped.

Cheerilee abrió la boca para protestar, pero esta se derrumbó en risas en su lugar. "Yo... ¡yo he estado en esas fiestas!" se rió. "¡Probablemente he estado en un centenar de esas!"

Ponoko enganchó su pata con la de ella, llevándola al sofá. "¿Ves? Tres o cuatro horas perdidas para todos, sólo porque alguien decidió que su trabajo era demasiado elegante para venderse sólo en un almacén". Sentándose erguido, Ponoko frunció los labios haciendo una mueca de desprecio aristocrático y se aclaró la garganta. "espero que ahora usted haya notado el matrimonio Neo-Clasico - ruco que la pieza evoca", dijo, sus palabras goteaban cultura. "Lo que acabas de experimentar es sinfonía en forma física. Una pieza musical-lírica con armonías integradas de-"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír.

"¡Oh!" Cheerilee se controló. "¡Oh, dulce Celestia! ¡Es justamente así! ¡Y-ups!" Cheerilee hizo una mueca cuando la sidra se derramó fuera de su vaso y sobre la alfombra trenzada.

Ponoko saltó del sofá y abrió un cajón de una mesa cercana. "No te preocupes por eso", dijo, sacando una pequeña toalla. Soltándola sobre el suelo, piso la toalla varias veces. "Es por eso que la hice de color marrón en primer lugar."

Cheerilee se inclinó hacia delante, examinando el intrincado patrón de las alfombras. "¿Tu hiciste esto, también?"

Ponoko señalo con sus cascos alrededor de la pequeña cabaña. "Hice casi todo lo que ves aquí. No hay mucha ayuda por estos lugares. Uno tiene que hacer las cosas por sí mismo si quiere que se hagan. Ya sabes."

"Bueno, es ciertament-"

Varios golpes fuertes en la puerta silenciaron al par.

La frente de Ponoko se frunció mientras se giraba. "Ahora, ¿quién podría ser a estas horas?"

"¡Abre!" una voz amortiguada lo llamaba. "¡Escuche todo acerca de la jugada rápida que estás tratando de hacer, Ponoko!"

"Oh, por el amor de..." Ponoko brevemente apretó los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido, antes de levantarse con un profundo suspiro. Molesto, trotó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

Un alce de color gris oscuro se abrió paso en la cabaña. "¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡lo escuche todo de-¡ ¡A-ha!" Sus ojos se ampliaron, el alce señalo con su pata repetidamente a Cheerilee. "¡Cogido con las pezuñas en la masa! ¡Atrapados en el acto mismo!"

Ponoko coloco un casco restrictivo en el pecho del recién llegado, impidiéndole que entrarse más lejos. "¡No nos has cogido en nada, Tuktu! ¡Estamos aquí charlando!"

El pecho de Tuktu se hinchó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ponoko. "¡Una historia improbable!"

Cheerilee sintió la presión en su cabeza comenzando a crecer. "¿Debería preguntar siquiera, que está pasando?", Preguntó al techo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Oh, yo te voy a decir lo que está pasando aquí, señorita!" Tuktu respondió, golpeando el casco de Ponoko. "¡Tenemos aquí un alce que cree que puede salirse con la suya sin un celo apropiado!"

La cabeza de Cheerilee giro bruscamente hacia abajo. "¿Un qué?"

"¡Criminy Tuktu!", Dijo Ponoko, moviendo la cabeza. "No ha habido un celo desde... bueno, ¡no sé cuándo! ¡Un largo tiempo!"

La mandíbula de Tuktu sobresalía hacia adelante. "¡Eso no importa ni aquí ni allá! ¡Esta provincia es una provincia con celo! ¡Si querías esa nueva basura sobre el amor libre, entonces deberías haber mudado a Whinneypeg con el resto de los estudiantes de arte!"

Ponoko respiró profundamente y luego exhalo lentamente. "Mira", dijo con paciencia forzada, "sólo hay algunas leyes en los libros que ya no importan más. Y el celo es una de ellas". Inclinó una de sus astas hacia donde estaba sentada Cheerilee. "Yo solo la saque de una pila de nieve cuando tuvo una mala caída. No es como que estuviésemos cortejando ni nada."

Tuktu giro sus ojos, su labio encrespándose. "Oh, eso es justo lo que esperaría de un diez puntas como tú. Escondiéndote detrás de la cola de una yegua."

Por un momento, la sala se quedó en silencio. Cheerilee sintió su piel de gallina cuando los ojos de Ponoko se estrecharon.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?", Preguntó finalmente en voz baja.

Tuktu sonrió. "¡Parece que he tocado un nervio! ¿Te da vergüenza, Ponoko?" Tuktu se irguió en toda su estatura, apuntando a su impresionante pecho". No te preocupes por eso. No todo el mundo puede ser un catorce puntas como yo."

La pezuña de Cheerilee pinchó el aire varias veces mientras contaba en silencio. "Espera, espera. ¿De qué estás hablando?", Preguntó. "Yo cuento catorce en los dos."

Cruzando sus patas casualmente, Tuktu le arqueó una ceja al alce malhumorado. "No es lo de afuera lo que importa. ¡Ponoko es un diez puntas de arriba hasta abajo! ¡No ha habido un reto del que no haya dado marcha atrás!"

"¿Oh?, ¿es eso cierto?" Ponoko gruñó, bajando sus astas. "La forma en que yo lo recuerdo, venias muy a menudo cuando estaba quitándome las pelusas de mis astas. No te había visto desde entonces. ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? ¡Bueno, veamos!"

Tuktu gruñó y choco sus astas en las de Ponoko. Torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado, arrastró a Ponoko hacia una cómoda. El se tambaleo brevemente y cayó, derramando el contenido del cajón a través de la alfombra.

Cheerilee saltó del sofá. Saliendo fuera del camino, ella agitó sus pezuñas sobre su cabeza. "¡Paren! ¡Basta!", Gritó. "¡No hay necesidad de esto! ¡No soy... No soy ese tipo de yegua! ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos llegado a conocernos bien!"

"Lo siento. Por. Esto", dijo Ponoko con los dientes apretados. "No es... ...exactamente lo que había planeado para esta noche."

"Las palabras más honestas que jamás has dicho" Tuktu gruñó, con la respiración entrecortada. Él amplió su postura y luego se encogió y empujó hacia adelante. Las pezuñas de Ponoko resbalaban tratando de encontrar apoyo mientras era empujado hacia atrás. "¡No se necesita medio cerebro para averiguar lo que estabas planeando!"

Su cara se volvió de un rojo profundo debajo de su pelaje claro, Ponoko torció su cuello. Con un grito de sorpresa, se torcieron los cascos de Tuktu. "¡Esa es probablemente la razón por la qué estás aquí, Tuktu!" Le grito, empujando hacia adelante para mantener al alce más grandes fuera de equilibrio. "Una mitad de cerebro es una mitad más de con lo que tu naciste."

"¡Prefiero no tener cerebro que no tener agallas, diez puntas!"

Cheerilee se apoyó contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza contra esta mientras el par de alces rompió a través del juego de comedor. "¿Esto va a continuar durante mucho tiempo?", Gritó por encima del estruendo.

"Probablemente un par de horas," respondió Ponoko.

"¡Ya quisieras!" Jadeó Tuktu. "Sólo espere ahí, señorita. ¡Sera cortejada de manera apropiada una vez que haya terminado de recordarle al diez puntas aquí cómo un verdadero alce se comporta!"

Cheerilee suspiró y se apartó de la pared. "Casi no puedo esperar", dijo ella, girando los ojos. Trotó hacia la cocina, abrió un estante tras otro.

Ponoko gruñó y envió a su oponente volando sobre una mesa de café. "Sobre el fregadero", dijo Ponoko mientras Tuktu se sacudía los restos astillados. Con un resoplido, ambos se impactaron una vez más.

Cheerilee abrió el estante y sacó una botella de whisky. Derramando los restos de su sidra, se sirvió un poco en el vaso. Con otro suspiro, lo levantó hacia sus labios.

Frente a ella, los alces corrían a través de la habitación. Cheerilee solo miro mientras rompían varias ventanas y dieron vuelta el sofá.

Mirando el vaso críticamente, lo puso de nuevo sobre el mesón y se sirvió una porción bastante más generosa de whisky.

"Mejor que sea un triple."

En algún lugar alrededor de una esquina, un cuerpo chocó contra la pared con un sonoro gruñido.

Cheerilee cerró los labios y asintió. "Sin duda, un triple."


	34. Cita Treinta y cuatro - Cita Veloz

Cita treinta y cuatro – Cita veloz

Capítulo escrito por Metool Bard

 _Querida Sra. Cheerilee:_

 _He oído acerca de tu predicamento, y quería hacer algo para ayudarte. Me he tomado la libertad de planearte una cita a ciegas con un buen amigo mío. Es alguien con quien ya estarás familiarizado, en realidad._

 _Su nombre es Cresent Moon y él trabaja para los Wonderbolts. Creo que ustedes dos se llevabaran muy bien. Reúnete con él en su casa a las 17:00 (05:00 PM en tu horario) si es que te interesa._

 _~ Un amigo_

Cheerilee no podía dejar de leer la carta anónima una y otra vez mientras caminaba por Ponyville. Tenía señales de peligro escritas por todas partes. Ella no sólo no sabía que poni la había enviado (podría ser una broma, también), pero ir a una cita a ciegas significaba no saber qué esperar. Y en la experiencia de Cheerilee, esa era una receta para el desastre.

A pesar de ello, tuvo que admitir que este tal Crescent Moon parecía un buen poni. A menudo lo había visto volando por la ciudad mientras ella estaba fuera en el mercado. Ciertamente, parecía lo suficientemente atractivo y tenía un aura de cortesía a su alrededor. Además, trabajaba para los Wonderbolts; el más prestigioso equipo de voladores de élite en Equestria. Los Wonderbolts no pondrían a cualquier poni a trabajar para ellos. ¿Qué tan estrafalario podría ser?

"Creo que lo voy a averiguar", Cheerilee reflexionó mientras se acercaba a una pequeña casa en el borde de la plaza del pueblo. Haciendo una pausa, ella negó con la cabeza. "No, piensa positivo, Cheerilee. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que dejaste que tu paranoia se interpusiera. Probablemente sea un buen tipo y los dos pasaremos un maravilloso tiempo juntos. Si algo totalmente inesperado no sucede, claro está..."

La voz de Cheerliee se desvaneció mientras se mordía el labio inferior, una serie de desastres pasando a través de su imaginación. A medida que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se dio unos golpecitos en la frente con su pata.

"No, pienses en eso", dijo. "Sólo se céntrate en el presente."

Después de tomarse un tiempo para llegar a la mentalidad adecuada, ella llamó a la puerta. De inmediato, se abrió, revelando un atractivo semental Pegaso con aspecto de estar cansado.

"¡OhtudebesserlaseñoritaCheerileecomoestasyoestoybienporfavorentra!", Dijo el poni de un tirón.

Pero antes de que Cheerilee pudiera responder de ninguna manera, el semental la agarró por los hombros y la llevo hasta la sala de estar. Cheerilee saltó evitando apenas una montaña de papeles que cayeron en el suelo. Hacia donde mirara, horarios, calendarios y planificadores de eventos se amontonaban en pilas precarias. Cada pulgada del espacio de la pared parecía tener estadísticas y gráficos puestas sobre ella y una sobreabundancia de relojes de todas las formas y tamaños marcaban un ritmo loco.

"¡porfavorporfavortomaasiento!", Dijo el semental, señalando a un sofá azul detrás de Cheerilee.

"Oh. Bien, gracias ", dijo Cheerilee, todavía teniendo dificultades para procesar la situación. "Um, no serás por casualidad Crescent Moon, ¿verdad?"

"Puessiquelosoy" dijo el semental. "Ydeberiadecirqueesunplacercon-..."

"Espera, espera," interrumpió Cheerilee, levantando su pata. "¿Podrías... ir un poco más lento? Estoy teniendo problemas para seguirte."

"¿Hmm? Ohciertolosiento", dijo el semental, tomando una respiración profunda. "Es solo que tengo un poco de prisa en este momento. Como sea, lo que decía es un placer conocerte por fin en persona."

"Um, yo tambien, supongo", dijo Cheerilee, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza con timidez. "Uh, Crescent... ¿Te importa si te llamo Crescent?"

"¡No, en absoluto, en absoluto! ahorra tiempo", dijo Crescent. "Asi que, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un lugar agradable para cenar."

La expresión de Cheerilee se iluminó. "Oh, eso suena..."

"Espera, lo siento. Rechaza esa idea", dijo Crescent, mirando hacia uno de los calendarios en la pared. "Me olvidé que tengo algo importante mañana por la mañana. No puedo salir a cenar. ¿Qué tal una película entonces?"

"Oh. Bueno", dijo Cheerilee. "De hecho me interesa ir a ver..."

"¡Espera, espera! No, no podemos hacer eso, tampoco", interrumpió Crescent Moon, comprobando otro horario. "Tengo que revisar las aplicaciones de la academia más tarde esta noche. No tengo tiempo para una película. ¿Qué tal si simplemente nos sentamos aquí y charlamos?"

Cheerilee parpadeo confundida. " _¡¿Si no vamos a salir, entonces ¿por qué siquiera mencionaste la posibilidad, en primer lugar?!"_ Pensó. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y dejó que su rabia se disipara en un gran suspiro.

"Eso... en realidad no suena mal" dijo ella. "Después de todo, nada loco puede suceder en la seguridad de su propia casa."

Crescent Moon levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Nada!", Dijo Cheerilee, dirigiendo a toda prisa su mirada hacia arriba. Después de unos incómodos segundos, ella se aclaró la garganta. "Así que, me dijeron que trabajas para los Wonderbolts."

"Sí, por supuesto. Soy el 'cuidador oficial' de los Wonderbolts", dijo Crescent Moon, tomando asiento junto a Cheerilee.

Cheerilee ladeó su cabeza. "¿Cuidador?"

"Sí, no eres el primer poni que se confunde con eso", dijo Crescent Moon con una risa alegre. "En realidad, solo significa que soy responsable de todo lo que sucede detrás de escenas. Ordeno sus correspondencias; mantengo en orden sus horarios; reviso el papeleo. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

"Ya veo", dijo Cheerilee, mirando a su alrededor todos los horarios. "Entonces, ¿es eso de lo que se trata todo esto?"

"Más o menos", dijo Crescent Moon encogiéndose de hombros. "Me gusta mantenerme organizado. Créeme, mantener todo esto es un trabajo duro y es un trabajo que me tomo muy en serio."

"Me lo puedo imaginar", dijo Cheerilee con una risita. "En realidad, los potrillos con los que trabajo me mantienen ocupada, también. En realidad tengo suerte de estar tomándome un descanso como éste."

"Mmm. No me digas", dijo Crescent Moon asintiendo con la cabeza. "Admiro a los ponis que trabajan duro. Es bueno que tengamos algo en..."

Cheerliee saltó cuando el reloj a su lado comenzó a sonar.

Crescent levantó una pezuña, con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Espera un momento. Tengo que revisar el discurso de apertura de Spitfire para el panel de preguntas y respuestas que los Wonderbolts realizaran esta semana. Vuelvo en un santiamén."

Antes de que Cheerilee pudiera decir nada, él salió corriendo hacia otra habitación. Después de unos segundos, regresó.

"Ahí estamos. Todo listo", dijo. "Ahora bien, ¿qué era de lo que estábamos hablando?"

"Uh, que admiras a los trabajadores", dijo Cheerilee. "Um, Crescent, ¿no crees que podrías haberlo hecho antes de nuestra cita?"

"Bueno, ese era el plan", dijo Crescent Moon. "Sin embargo, esta cita es muy de último minuto y tuve que reorganizar toda mi agenda. Honestamente, estoy muy atrasado así como vamos."

"Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara yo aquí?"

"Preparando mi casa para tu llegada."

Cheerilee hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. De hecho, la sala de estar estaba extremadamente limpia y ordenada, con la excepción de todos los horarios que cubrían las paredes y los papeles en el suelo. Pero aparte de eso, no había ni una mota de polvo o suciedad que se pudiera encontrar. Incluso los papeles estaban apilados en agradables, ordenadas pilas.

"Guau. Sí que se nota", dijo Cheerilee. "Aún así, probablemente deberías..."

Otra alarma de reloj sonó. "Espera un momento, Cheerilee. Tengo que ordenar alfabéticamente la lista para el próximo derby de los Wonderbolts", dijo Crescent Moon. Diciendo eso, salió de nuevo.

"¿Alfabetizar la lista?" Cheerilee preguntó en voz alta.

En pocos segundos, Crescent Moon volvió de nuevo. "Lo siento mucho, por eso," suspiró. "Ahora bien, ¿qué decías?"

"Yo decía que tal vez deberías considerar tomarte unas vacaciones", dijo Cheerilee.

Crescent Moon parpadeó. "¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy de vacaciones."

Los ojos de Cheerilee se abrieron de golpe. "¿Estás de vacaciones?", repitió.

"Tal como te lo dije", dijo Crescent Moon. "A pesar de que la capitana Spitfire dice que no comprendo en lo mas mínimo el concepto. Ella es en realidad bastante bromista, aunque no lo creas."

 _Yo... no creo que esté bromeando_ , era lo que quería decir Cheerilee. En cambio, ella forzó una sonrisa y dijo: "Así que ¿te llevas bien con Spitfire? ¿Verdad?"

"Oh, por supuesto," dijo Crescent. "La capitana Spitfire es una gran jefe. Incluso se tomó la molestia de preparar esta cita para mí."

La mandíbula de Cheerilee cayó. "Espera, ¡¿Spitfire preparó esto?!", exclamó.

"En parte", dijo Crescent. "Ella dijo que estaba preocupada por mi forma de trabajo o algo así y que tenía que separar mi vida del trabajo de mi vida social. Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando."

 _Creo que puedo adivinar la respuesta_ , pensó Cheerilee.

"Así que, ella sugirió que saliera en una cita, oí que estabas en busca de un poni especial y coordinamos nuestros esfuerzos a partir de ahí", continuó Crescent. Este miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo por un momento antes de inclinarse cerca de Cheerilee y sumergiendo su voz. "Simplemente, no le digas a ningún poni de esto, ¿de acuerdo? La capitana Spitfire no necesita destacar más."

"Anotado", dijo Cheerilee con un movimiento de cabeza. "Um, escucha, Crescent. Quizás deberías…"

Una vez más, fue interrumpida por una alarma que sonó.

"Sólo un momento", dijo Crescent, lanzándose a la cocina.

"Oh, ¿ahora qué?", Se quejó Cheerilee.

En cuestión de segundos, Crescent regresó con dos tazas.

"¿Qué tal una taza de té antes de que te tengas que ir?", Preguntó.

Cheerilee miraba a uno de los relojes en la pared. Sólo eran las cinco con diez.

"Um, Crescent. Acabo de llegar ", dijo.

"El tiempo no espera a ningún poni, Cheerilee," dijo Crescent encogiéndose de hombros.

Al verse incapaz de discutir, Cheerilee miró perdida al semental por un momento antes de tomar la taza, con el ceño fruncido. Tomando un trago, ella luchó para mantenerlo y no escupirlo devuelta en la taza. "¡Crescent, este té esta frío!"

"¡Hey, calentarlo toma tiempo!", Exclamó Crescent defensivamente. "¡Y es tiempo que no tengo!"

Antes de que Cheerilee pudiese señalar lo ridículo que era, se encontró siendo empujada fuera por la puerta.

"MuchasgraciasCheerilee", dijo Crescent. "Realmentemelapasemuybien.

Deberiamosrepertirlootrodía.

"BuenoseramejorquebusqueesarecetadepiequemepidioSurprisequebuscaraparalafiestadecumpleañosdeSoarinadiós"

Con eso, se cerró la puerta.

"Er... Adiós, Crescent" dijo Cheerilee. A continuación, se dirigió a su casa, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

" _Cre... Creo que ha sido mi mejor cita en semanas"_ , pensó Cheerilee, mirando hacia la puerta. " _Tal vez debería enviarle a Spitfire una tarjeta de agradecimiento..."_


	35. Cita Treinta y cinco - Batmare termina

Cita Treinta y cinco - Batmare Termina

Capítulo escrito por BronyWriter

Los anuncios personales habían mentido antes y más atrozmente que nunca. "Ejercita, buen pelaje, guapo, aventurero y está buscando una yegua que pueda mantenerse sola."

Regordete, pelusas de color melocotón oscuro que trataba de pasar por un bigote, una melena que llegaba hasta la parte superior de sus patas y un cómic bajo su ala no era exactamente lo que había imaginado cuando había leído el anuncio y accedió a encontrarse con este semental en una tienda local.

Una tienda de _cómics_ local.

Cheerilee hizo una mueca y exhaló suavemente mientras miraba fijamente el establecimiento. Arqueando una ceja, se volvió hacia su cita. "Muy bien, Stanley, yo soy lo que podrías llamar una 'yegua de mente abierta' pero... ¿Enserio? ¿Una tienda de cómics?

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. ¡Soy el dueño del lugar, así que sé que te encantará!", Dijo Stanley, saltando como una potrilla de escuela hacia la entrada del establecimiento. "Tengo una maravillosa sorpresa planeada para ti, Cheerimee ¡y creo que la experiencia nos va a acercar!"

Es 'Cheerilee', Stanley.

Stanley asintió y agitó el casco. -Sí, sí, eso dije. ¡Ahora entra! ¡Como he dicho, esto nos va a acercar mucho más!

"Ojala que no demasiado juntos" Cheerilee gruñó, deseando que el semental hubiese captado el concepto de desodorante. A pesar de sus dudas y dándose cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer hoy, siguió a Stanley al interior de la tienda de cómics.

Como era de esperar, de piso a techo las estanterías cubrían todo el establecimiento, todas llenas de libros de historietas de colores brillantes y frágiles. Cheerilee giro los ojos al ver a Stanley riendo y corriendo hacia cada uno de los estantes, el ala que no sostenía la historieta en su costado, aleteaba.

¡Espera hasta que lo veas todo! ¡Te va a encantar esto! He pasado años recolectando todo. Stanley voló a una estantería de cómics plateados protegidos con mangas de plástico. Agarró uno y voló hacia ella. "¡Mira! Es la edición limitada X-Mares One un cómic donde se introduce el personaje del profesor Z."

Cheerilee parpadeó una vez, pero no logró decir nada antes de que Stanley volara de vuelta al estante e intercambiara el cómic con un juguete de plástico.

"¡Y ésta! ¡Una figura de acción de Batmare de edición limitada, y todavía está en el embalaje original! "

"Uh..." Cheerilee comenzó a sentir esa sensación de hundimiento ya familiar y dio un pequeño paso atrás. "¿Eso es realmente… bueno?"

"¿A que sí?" Stanley respondió, acunando la caja como si fuera un potrillo recién nacido. "Me tomó dos años rastrearlo y cuando lo hice, fueron quinientos bits. Incluso me las arreglé para conseguir el de la capucha extraíble! ¡Esos son aún más raros!" Stanley volteó la caja y le

mostró a Cheerilee la parte de atrás, que llevaba una foto de la muñeca sin la máscara. "¿Ves? ¡Creo que incluso se parece un poco a ti!"

Tal vez si tenía algo mejor que hacer hoy. Ella tenía una botella de vino que aún no había abierto. Sí, eso sonaba mucho más agradable. Una botella de vino y un baño de burbujas. Cheerilee forzó una sonrisa en su cara y suavemente aclaró su garganta.

"¿Uh, Stanley? Esta experiencia ha sido... típica, por decir lo menos, pero tengo que irme ahora." Cheerilee comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la entrada. "Acabo de darme cuenta de que olvidé, eh, regar mi lirio de paz."

-¡Tu margarita de la paz puede esperar, Cheerimee, esto es algo de alta calidad! Stanley se dirigió hacia Cheerilee con una sorprendente rapidez y antes de que Cheerilee supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, la agarró por el casco y empezó a tirar de ella hacia una habitación de atrás. ¡Además, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la sorpresa!

"Oh, eso es realmente o-"

"Tonterías, Cheerimee, ¡te encantará!" Stanley se rió de nuevo y la llevo hacia la habitación de atrás. Dentro, una pequeña mesa de madera y a sus costados dos desgastadas sillas plegables. Sobre ellas una ampolleta parpadeaba débilmente. "¡No he conocido a una yegua todavía que no se haya sorprendido con esto! ¿Has leído alguna vez comics?

"Stanley, por última vez, mi nombre es Cheerilee. Y además, no. "Cheerilee pasó un casco por su melena." Creo que la expresión que oí cuando era una potrilla de mis amigos era "cómics: ni siquiera una vez."

"Bueno, ¡este te va a gustar! Hay muchas cosas que son, digamos, inesperadas.

"Uh..." Cheerilee miró a Stanley y la instalación sin ninguna escasez de sospecha. "Eso no suena... reconfortante."

¡Oh, pero lo es! El dúo llegó a la mesa y Stanley empujó a Cheerilee en una de las sillas. "Te dije en el anuncio que soy un tipo aventurero, ¿no?"

"Bueno, tu anuncio también decía que tenías buen pelo y que eras guapo" exclamó Cheerilee.

"¡Piensa en las aventuras que estamos a punto de tener!" Stanley sacó el cómic de debajo de su ala y lo dejó sobre la mesa, abriéndolo hasta la última página. "¡Tú y yo vamos a luchar contra el crimen, resolver misterios y salvar al mundo juntos!"

Cheerilee suspiró y comenzó a frotar una de sus sienes, haciendo una nota mental de nunca contestar un anuncio personal nunca más. Ella comenzó lentamente a alejarse de su silla. Seguramente podría llegar a la puerta más rápido que él.

"Bien, Stanley, creo que debo irme de verdad." La mirada de Cheerilee parpadeó entre su desastrosa cita y la puerta, rezando a Discord para que se distrajera el tiempo suficiente. "Ha sido, uh, encantador el..."

Antes de que Cheerilee pudiera continuar, Stanley se incorporó, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. "Puedes regresar al lugar donde empezaste, cuando Orange Imp sea derrotada. ¡Mira más de cerca, para unirte a la aventura en este libro!"

Las pupilas de Cheerilee se encogieron a meros puntitos y su mandíbula se abrió cuando proceso las palabras. Un cómic encantado. Una vez había confiscado una pila entera de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Y uno de Diamond Tiara una vez por alguna extraña razón, pero eso no era importante. La luz intermitente que emanaba del cómic se convirtió en el tema más urgente y Cheerilee escuchó a Stanley reírse una vez más cuando fue absorbido por el cómic.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

Cheerilee saltó de su silla como un murciélago salido del Tártaro, directamente hacia la puerta y dejando al pobre semental a su suerte. Que el buscase una forma de salir de su tonto libro. Oficialmente no era su problema si él había decidido hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Cheerilee jadeó cuando sintió algo en su cola y giró la cabeza para ver que la luz brillante la tenía también. Empezó a sacudirla como un pez. Cheerilee chilló y clavó sus pezuñas en el suelo de hormigón, sabiendo que era una vana esperanza de que pudiera escapar de la luz, pero rezaba para que ella pudiera romper el agarre si ella se resistía lo suficiente.

Con un chirrido y un tirón en la cola, Cheerilee fue empujada hacia atrás y hacia las páginas implacables del cómic maldito. Sintió que su mundo giraba por un breve instante, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó después, fue debido a la infernal risa y chillidos de Stanley. "¡Batmare! ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Ooh, este es otro de los mejores días de mi vida!"

Cheerilee abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver a Stanley sonriéndole, vestido con medias marrones, una capucha blanca y una máscara negra que cubría el área inmediatamente alrededor de sus ojos. Ella gimió y se levantó y se sintió más restringida en sus movimientos que de costumbre. Ella frunció el ceño y se miró a sí misma, quejándose cuando vio su estado actual de vestimenta.

"Oh por el amor de..."

Cheerilee llevaba lo que sólo podía describir como una armadura de batalla gris oscuro con una insignia de murciélago amarillo brillante estampada en el frente. Alrededor de su cintura había un cinturón de utilidades y el traje estaba completo con una capa gris oscuro revoloteando detrás de ella.

"Como dije" gruñó Cheerilee con los dientes apretados "nunca respondo a un anuncio personal de nuevo."

"¡Ahora podemos luchar contra el crimen y derrotar a Orange Imp, Batmare!" Stanley gritó. "¡Va a ser tan increíble!"

Cheerilee suspiró y sintió una ligera presión aumentar detrás de sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y puso una sonrisa en su rostro que reservaba para esos momentos raros cuando un potrillo estaba en un montón de problemas, pero ella no quería molestar a dicho potrillo diciéndole lo que pensaba.

"Stanley, ¿puedo explicarte algo?" Preguntó, su tono dulce como miel.

Stanley asintió vigorosamente y se sentó en el suelo. "¡Sí, Batmare! ¡Enséñame tus técnicas para combatir el crimen!"

"Stanley, no soy Batmare, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya que estamos en el tema, mi nombre no es Cheerimee tampoco. Se pronuncia Cheeri _lee_. La sonrisa de Cheerilee parpadeó ligeramente. "¿Me entiendes? La sonrisa de Stanley vaciló, pero Cheerilee continuó. "Así que aquí esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Me vas a sacar de aquí. No me importa cómo. Pero me vas a sacar de aquí, o me ayudaras..."

No puedo.

El ojo de Cheerilee tembló. "¿Disculpa?"

"No puedo. Sólo tú puedes." Stanley se paró sobre sus pezuñas y caminó hacia el borde del edificio donde estaban. "Tenemos que derrotar a Orange Imp si vamos a salir de esto. Como dije: ¡aventura!" La tonta sonrisa de Stanley volvió. "Y hablando de..."

"Hablando de" era exactamente lo que Cheerilee estaba a punto de hacer cuando una explosión envió ondas de choque por la ciudad, ella se tambaleó por un breve momento antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

"¿Qué fue eso?" gritó ella.

"Te lo dije: ¡Orange Imp!" Stanley corrió hacia Cheerilee y empezó a rebotar alrededor de ella en un círculo. "¡Esto va a ser tan increíble! ¡Vas a patear su trasero! ¡Será lo mejor que haya visto jamás!

"¿Yo voy…?" Cheerilee miró furiosa a Stanley. "¿Y por qué **tú** no puedes, si fuiste tú quien nos metió en este lío?

Stanley resopló y agitó el casco. "No puedo hacer eso. Soy tú bien intencionado, pero increíblemente débil asistente, ¡Steamer Duck! ¡No soy rival para villanos como Orange Imp!"

"¿Alguien dijo Orange Imp?"

Cheerilee se volvió, suspirando al ver a una yegua unicornio que llevaba un spandex naranja y una máscara de duende, montada en lo que parecía un planeador impulsado por magia, en el que descansaban dos bolsas marrones con signos de bits grabados en ellas. Incluso a través de la máscara, Cheerilee pudo reconocer que la poni tenía algún tipo de sonrisa psicópata grabada en su cara.

Orange Imp rió y señaló con un casco a Cheerilee. "¡Ah, Batmare! ¡Qué amable de tu parte! Incluso trajiste a tu precioso pequeño compañero ¡Steamer Duck!" Orange Imp golpeó su casco en su planeador y encendió su cuerno. "Prepárate para enfrentarme por última vez, Batmare, ¡por que esta vez será tu ultima vez!

"Uh..." Cheerilee hizo una pausa por un breve instante, mirando entre el sonriente Stanley y Orange Imp antes de suspirar. "No."

"Uh..." Orange Imp inclinó su cabeza. "¿No?"

"Así es, NO". Cheerilee giró su cabeza y miró a Stanley antes de arrancarse la máscara de la cabeza y arrojarla al suelo. Stanley, explícame algo. ¿Cuándo decidiste que obligar a una desconocida a entrar en un cómic para luchar contra el crimen por ti era el escenario perfecto para encender esa chispa romántica?

Junto a ella, Cheerilee escuchó Orange Imp jadear. "La Billonaria estrella Bright Way! ¡Debería haber sabido que eras tú!

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes... sólo... bueno, raptarme y obligarme a estar en este tonto juego tuyo?" gruñó Cheerilee, ignorando a Orange Imp. "¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor preguntarme si quería hacer esto?

"¿Entonces Steamer Duck estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Batmare era sólo su peón? Orange Imp volvió a jadear. "¡Qué revelación tan sorprendente!"

Stanley se marchitó bajo la mirada furiosa de Cheerilee, e intentó tartamudear unas palabras apaciguadoras, pero Cheerilee no había terminado. "¿De verdad pensaste que me gustaría esto? ¿Que al final de todo me gustaría salir en una segunda cita contigo?" Cheerilee pisoteo con su pezuña en el suelo con tanta fuerza que dejó grietas en el hormigón. "¿De verdad crees que esa es la mejor manera de cortejar a una yegua; Que nos gustan este tipo de cosas?"

"¿Batmare y Steamer Duck están saliendo?" Orange Imp silbó. "¡Espera que se lo cuente a los demás!"

Cheerilee apretó los dientes, pero ignoró a Orange Imp. Stanley era más merecedor de su ira. "¡Ahora escúchame, imbécil! ¡Si no nos devuelves _en este instante_ , me aseguraré de que ni siquiera puedas ver un cómic otra vez!"

"Ooh, ¿Steamer Duck y Batmare están a punto de terminar?" Orange se rió. "Debería haber traído mi cámara de video."

"Tú..." gruñó Cheerilee, pero se obligó a recordar que Orange Imp era, de hecho, ficticia y no tenía nada que ver con esta conversación. Respiró hondo y se concentró en Stanley. "Sabes, realmente podrías haber dañado a una yegua, ¿lo sabias? Esto no sólo nos hace daño; Realmente podría meterte en un montón de problemas algún día. Esto. Tiene. Que. ¡Parar!"

"Uh..." Orange Imp suavemente aclaró su garganta. ¿Me estoy metiendo en un mal momento? Puedo regresar para que podamos pelear más tarde, si quieres.

El enojo que había estado hirviendo dentro de Cheerilee llegó a su punto de ebullición y ella se giró alrededor, volviendo su mirada hacia Orange Imp. " _¡Cállate!_ "

Detrás de ella, Cheerilee oyó a Stanley reírse. "Dios, Cheerilee, tu anuncio personal decía que eras un Profesora. Pensé que serías más inteligente. No lo estás haciendo bien en absoluto. Se supone que debes luchar...

Eso era todo.

Antes de que ningún poni pudiera hacer algo, Cheerilee soltó un gran grito de furia pura y levantó a Stanley sobre su cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, lo lanzó tan fuerte como pudo directamente hacia Orange Imp. Antes de que Orange Imp pudiera siquiera gritar, Stanley chocó contra ella, sacándola de su planeador y enviándolos como piedras hacia la calle de abajo.

Cheerilee apretó los dientes, mirando al planeador cercano y retándolo a cobrar vida de alguna manera y hacer que el ya horrible día empeorara. Antes de que pudiera gritarle algo, un portal se abrió en el cielo y ella se sintió aspirada hacia él. Bajó la vista hacia la calle y gimió cuando vio a Stanley riéndose, mientras volaba junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y se llevó su pezuña a su cara mientras volvían a la realidad.

* * *

Ella nunca pensó que la vista de la sala trasera de una tienda de cómics sería tan acogedora. Por primera vez desde que había visto a su cita, Cheerilee logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cierto. Su cita. Cheerilee se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de algo.

"...Y luego me recogiste y todos estaban, como, _'¡hoy no, Orange Imp!'_ Y me lanzaste hacia ella, lo cual creo que rompe un poco la regla de Batmare sobre nunca blandir un arma mortal, pero no realmente, supongo, Porque Steamer Duck es un poco inútil y luego estábamos cayendo y yo estaba valientemente gritando de miedo y también Orange Imp, y..."

Cheerilee apretó los dientes y caminó a través de la puerta, dejando que siguiera hablando de su "aventura". Antes de que saliera de la tienda de cómics completamente, se dio la vuelta y metió la cabeza en la habitación.

"Puedes regresar al lugar donde empezaste, cuando Orange Imp sea derrotado. ¡Mira más de cerca, para unirte a la aventura de este libro!"

"...Y luego salimos del libro y... uh... hey ¿qué está pasando? Uh... ¡espera! ¡No! ¡Espera un segundo!"

Cheerilee golpeó la puerta y corrió tan rápido como pudo.


	36. Cita Treinta y seis - Ven conmigo si

Cita Treinta y seis - Ven conmigo si quieres amar

Cheerilee sonrió a Caramel por encima de la copa de martini. De alguna manera, la hinchazón cerca de su mandíbula no era desagradable. Le hacía parecer robusto. "Oh, deja de hacerlo" dijo Cheerilee, mientras él cubría el chichón con su casco. "Te dije que no esta tan mal."

Caramel dejó caer el casco. "Lo sé. Es sólo un reflejo. No lo viste cuando estaba peor. Me parecía a una ardilla. Los guardias seguían diciendo que estaba 'loco' ".

Cheerilee resopló, sintiéndose un poco fuera de control después de su tercer cóctel. Sabía que no debía reírse del sensible semental, pero la imagen de Caramel con una docena de nueces en cada mejilla era demasiado. Mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, se obligó a dejar de reír.

Hasta que ella lo miro de nuevo justo cuando él estaba soplando una gran bocanada de aire.

Con las mejillas hinchadas de nuevo, se veía _aún más_ como una ardilla. Las risas volvieron de nuevo y Cheerilee tuvo que apresuradamente colocar su vaso en la mesa antes de derramar su bebida.

Caramel apoyó su mejilla buena en su casco y giro los ojos hacia el techo. "Me alegro de que mi tiempo en la cárcel sea tan divertido para uno de nosotros, al menos."

Cheerilee apartó dos copas de martini vacías y se estiro sobre la mesa. Dándole una sonrisa soleada, ella agarró el casco libre de Caramel con el suyo. "Creo que fuiste muy valiente para cargar contra esos ponis policías esa noche".

Caramel trató de fruncir el ceño, pero una sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro. "Sí, eso es lo que dijo Applejack cuando vino a rescatarme, pero luego continuo gritando diciéndome que era lo más tonto que había hecho."

Cheerilee agitó un casco con desdén. "Bueno, ella no estaba allí. Conociendo a Applejack, ella sería la primera en la fila para golpear a Turnkey en la cabeza si hubiera sido ella en vez de nosotros."

Caramel asintió. "Bueno, estoy contento de..."

La pesada puerta de madera del _"Abrebadero"_ se abrió de golpe, golpeando contra el lado opuesto, con suficiente fuerza para mover un cuadro cercano. Este cayó al suelo, rompiendo el vidrio. Enmarcado en el marco de la puerta estaba el pony más grande que muchos de los patrones habían visto jamás. El bar se quedó en silencio mientras el enorme pony azul hielo se retorcía para pasar por la puerta. Girando su enorme cabeza, puso sus ojos sobre Cheerilee.

"¿Cuáles son tus intereses relevantes, Cheerilee?" dijo, trotando hacia donde estaba sentada. Una camarera salió de su camino, chillando indignada mientras el semental casi pasa por encima de ella. Una pareja cercana se zambulló cuando caminó recto sobre su mesa, rompiéndola en el proceso. "¿No es genial el clima de hoy?

Caramel levantó una ceja, su expresión cuidadosamente guardada. "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

Cheerilee se apartó de la mesa. "No tengo idea, pero creo que quizás deberíamos salir de aquí."

Caramel asintió. "¡Sí, eso sería... ooff!

El enorme semental se dejó caer en la silla de Caramel y dobló sus pezuñas cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Su cara era estoica. Ilegible. "¿Cómo fue tu infancia? ¿Dónde creciste?"

Cheerilee le apunto con sus pezuñas. "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Quítate de ahí inmediatamente! Ella ya no podía ver a Caramel, pero sonaba como si estuviera dando pelea. A pesar de los furiosos golpes en su espalda, la expresión del semental permanecía neutral. Si Caramel estaba teniendo algún efecto, ciertamente ella no podía verlo.

"¿Entonces eres la maestra de Ponyville? Eso debe ser muy emocionante. Me encantaría saber más sobre las diversas técnicas que has adquirido para educar a los potrillos."

"¿Algún poni puede hacer algo?" dijo Cheerilee, escudriñando el bar. Todos los ponis de repente habían encontrado algo muy interesante en sus tragos o se dirigían lentamente hacia la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió hacia el semental. ¡Bájate de él o llamo a la policía!

El semental le siguió con los ojos, pero permaneció perfectamente quieto. Detrás de él, la melena de Caramel zumbaba de un lado a otro mientras luchaba por lograr algún tipo de palanca. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?", Dijo el semental, con una voz extrañamente plana. "Tengo curiosidad por tus preferencias y estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias musicales."

Cheerilee miró fijamente al semental, con los ojos abultados. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa...? Su voz se desvaneció cuando una idea la golpeó. Ella lanzó su sonrisa más coqueta al enorme semental. Prefiero enseñártelo que decírtelo. ¿Quieres bailar?"

El semental la miró de nuevo, sin pestañear. "Sí, me encantaría bailar."

Cheerilee dio unos pasos hacia la rocola. "¡Bueno, vamos, entonces!"

El semental se alzó lentamente. "Tengo un conocimiento íntimo de varios cientos de..."

Cheerilee saltó hacia adelante, agarrando el casco de Caramel y sacándolo de la silla. "¡Corre!" Juntos, galoparon por la puerta principal del Abrevadero.

Al lado de ella, Caramel tosió y respiro con dificultad, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Que fue-?"

"¡No lo sé!" replicó Cheerilee, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero esto-"

Ambos ponis tropezaron, sus pezuñas echaron chispas contra los adoquines cuando oyeron el astillado choque. Girándose, sus bocas se abrieron.

El semental azul hielo había atravesado la pared del bar. Sacudiéndose pedazos de yeso y madera, él escaneó la calle momentáneamente antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Cheerilee de nuevo. "¿Tienes un hobby? ¿Cuál es tu obra favorita?"

Caramel la empujó. "¡Vete! ¡Y-yo m-¡" Caramel tragó saliva. "¡Y-yo me encargaré de este tipo!"

"¡No, no lo harás!" replicó Cheerilee, entrelazando su casco con la melena de Caramel. Gruñendo, ella tiro hasta que Caramel volvió a moverse. "¡Quiero que seas valiente, no suicida!"

"¡Ay! ¡Ok, ok! ¡Ya voy!"

Detrás de ellos, podían oír los cascos del semental que golpeaban mientras los perseguía. "Si pudieras ser cualquier flor silvestre, ¿qué tipo serías?", Les gritó con su voz extrañamente sin tono.

"¿Por qué suena así?" dijo Caramel, todavía recuperando su aliento.

Cheerilee simplemente sacudió la cabeza, demasiado decidida a correr como para intentar responder.

"¿Jugaste algún deporte en la escuela? ¿A qué universidad fuiste? Estoy interesado en sus mascotas de pequeña.

Caramel tiró de Cheerilee y se metieron en un estrecho callejón. ¡Rápido, por aquí! Le será difícil pasar por aquí." Esquivando basureros, el par se agachó y pasaron por una puerta abierta. Apoyados contra el suelo, jadearon por aire.

"Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Dijo Deep Dish, sacudiendo la harina de sus pezuñas. "No puedes entrar en mi cocina así como..."

Cheerilee gritó cuando un palido casco azul atravesó la pared al lado de ella, envolviéndola antes de que pudiera reaccionar. "¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito?" preguntó una voz amortiguada mientras el casco tiraba. "¿Podría interesarte en una refrescante bebida alcohólica?"

Los ojos de Deep Dish se ensancharon. "¡Oye! Ese es mi-"

Las grietas crujientes se expandían por la pared hasta que de repente esta cedió. Y con un grito estridente, Cheerilee desapareció por un agujero.

"¡Voy!" exclamó Caramel, saltando tras ella.

Cheerilee dio patadas con sus pezuñas mientras el semental la sostenía varios centímetros sobre el suelo. ¡Déjame ir, maniático! ¿Qué sucede contigo?"

Caramel levantó su casco y lo dejó volar hacia la mandíbula del semental. "¡No lo sé y no me importa! Este tipo está definitivamente loc— ¡Aahhh!" cayendo al suelo, Caramel se agarró el casco. "¡Celestia, creo que está roto!"

Sin apartar los ojos de Cheerilee, el semental dio una patada a Caramel y lo envió a través de la pared. En el otro lado, Deep Dish se llevó sus cascos a la cabeza y se quedó mirando el daño.

Sacudiéndose, Cheerilee logró envolver su casco alrededor de una viga rota. Con un gruñido, la sacó del agujero. "Deja. Me. ¡Ir!" dijo, balanceándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Cheerilee jadeó cuando sus cascos se entumecieron. Sentía como si los hubiera golpeado contra un hormigón sólido y tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Volviéndose hacia atrás, miró fijamente al enorme semental. Ella abrió los ojos.

La mitad de su cara estaba colgando en harapos. Debajo de estos, un cráneo de metal la miraba maliciosamente con un intenso ojo rojo resplandeciente. "¿Vamos por un postre?" Le preguntó la cosa.

"¡No!" dijo, mientras corría y se deslizaba por el agujero nuevamente al interior de la pizzería. "¡No, no, no!"

"Soy D-8-R, y me hicieron para ti, Cheerilee" la cosa zumbó. Tratando de alcanzarla, inclino sus patas y saltó.

"¡Agáchate!" gritó Caramel, abriendo la puerta del gran horno detrás de Cheerilee.

Cheerilee toco el suelo, colocando sus patas sobre su cabeza mientras el robot navegaba sobre ella y se metía de cabeza en el horno. Rodando hacia un costado, apenas evitó los cascos de la cosa mientras golpeaban repetidamente en el suelo de baldosas.

Sacando una gran pala para pizzas de la pared con su casco bueno, Caramel la metió en la espalda del robot. "¿Vas a quedarte allí?" le gruñó al boquiabierto cocinero.

Sacudiéndose, Deep Dish envolvió sus pezuñas alrededor del mango de la pala y se apoyó sobre esta. El metal chirrió contra el metal cuando el robot fue forzado a entrar aún más en el horno. Durante varios instantes, el constructo pateó inútilmente, pero carecía de la postura necesaria para aplicar su fuerza antinatural. Finalmente, se quedó quieto. Caramel dejó caer la pala y se cayó al suelo, jadeando.

Cheerilee se arrastró por encima. "Estabas-"

"¿Cuándo puedo conocer a tus padres?"

Cheerilee giró la cabeza. El robot estaba sacudiéndose para salir del horno. Sus rasgos eran un desorden retorcido, derretido, pero los ojos rojos seguían mirándola con su inquebrantable intensidad. Sus movimientos eran débiles. Las articulaciones ya no se movían suavemente. Se sacudía y tenía espasmos mientras intentaba llegar a ella.

El gruñido empezó desde el interior de la maestra, broto muy por debajo de su diafragma. Un fuego ardía en sus entrañas y la rabia se extendía a través de ella en oleadas inexorables. Antes de que ella lo supiera, había arrancado un rodillo de la pared. _¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!_

Agachada bajo los torpes cascos del robot, dio un paso al costado y saltó en el aire. Con un grito, golpeo con el rodillo en la cabeza de la cosa, dejando una gran abolladura.

"¿S-somo e-e excl-cl-usivos?" Preguntó la cosa, soltando chispas por su boca.

Cheerilee volvió a golpear, torciendo su cintura mientras se echaba para atrás y de nuevo al golpear. Con un ruido resonante, la cabeza del robot se rompió en un costado y se estrelló contra su hombro. Sus ojos parpadearon brevemente, y luego empezaron a brillar de nuevo.

"¿P-pdo be-xas?" Dijo débilmente.

Con un grito, Cheerilee volvió a golpear, aplastándolo en el otro lado de la cara del robot. Una y otra vez, ella golpeó el robot, negándose a darle tiempo para recuperarse. Gritando obscenidades, golpeó con el rodillo y cuando este se rompió, utilizo sus pezuñas. Sus ojos estaban borrosos con lágrimas de furia, hasta que un casco suavemente rodeó su cintura y la apartó.

"Shh. Shh. Se acabó, Cheerilee", Caramel dijo suavemente en su oído. "No. Cálmate. Shh. Se acabó. Lo lograste."

Cheerilee puso sus cascos alrededor de Caramel, temblando. Ella se volvió lentamente y miró por encima del hombro. El robot estaba allí, tendido en el suelo. Su cabeza era una masa apenas reconocible de metal deformado y alambres que sobresalían. El ojo restante de la cosa era oscuro.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" dijo Deep Dish en voz baja, arrodillándose para echar un vistazo más de cerca.

Cheerilee suspiró. "Es romance" dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No lo notaste?"


End file.
